Does my bum look big in this?
by ILUVRONWEASLEY
Summary: (COMPLETE) Vanity – one of the many sins of the world. Everyone is vain in someway, in both worlds, muggle and magical. For example, our young Mr Malfoy. This is his tale of how he learnt that looks aren’t everything… dmhg. PLZ R&R!
1. Buttercup

**__**

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing interesting apart from my overly clean dog, although I doubt that's interesting. 

**_Added Author Note:_ _From the 19th October 2004, I shall begin to edit this fanfiction – 'Does my bum look big in this?' As with my other edited pieces of fanfiction, I shall not be re-writing this fanfic, but merely adding in some words that have been missed out, deleting some paragraphs that I do not want, or maybe adding some paragraphs that I do want. Grammar will also be improved (hopefully), and maybe even the choice of words. However, I am not promising anything, for every promise I make, I break.  
  
_Chapter one**: Buttercup. 

* * *

Hello reader. Before I begin this 'wonderful' story, I would just like to say, this first chapter is something between 'Narrator' and . . . me. I came up with this idea when I was in the car with my mum, and I was thinking about all those fanfics out there where Draco and Hermione suddenly become beauties of the world. I don't have anything against those – mind. In fact, some of my favourites are those which they do look different, but I just think of how . . . _vain_ that actually is. All of us have _some_ beauty in us, whether it be only a teensy bit, or a hell of a lot, we are all beautiful in our own natural way.  
  
Anyway, I was thinking in the car, and I thought, "how could I write a story that was obvious that Hermione and Draco (well, Hermione) were not beauties, but were . . . just, well . . . _ordinary_? What plot could I possibly write that would make people see that it's what's _inside _that counts?" And then it hit me - as though the car had crashed or something.  
  
So, that's my ranting done for today, and I hope you do enjoy this story. And for those who have actually WRITTEN a Draco/Hermione, and have them changed into wondrous beauties, I wish you good luck in all your writings, and Hermione will always be a bushy, buck-toothed muggle-born witch to me! Okay, maybe not buck-toothed, but I'm afraid to say that the movies have rotted my brain into thinking that Draco Malfoy is Tom Felton, so I simply CANNOT say that Draco is ugly. But, he is definitely NOT the most beautiful being on earth, and does not have any bulging muscles that make him look like a WWF person - understood?

(For future references, I apologise for OOC characters – they are only OOC to exaggerate my point that beauty is only skin-deep). 

* * *

Vanity - one of the many sins of the world. Everyone is vain in someway, in both worlds, muggle and magical. For example, our young Mr Malfoy. This is his tale of how he learnt that looks aren't everything . . .  
  
Draco gave a yawn and stretched in his extra large four-poster bed. It had feather stuffing and was extremely comfortable and warm. The duvet was white, but the curtains of the four-poster were green, each post with a wooden snake twirling around it, its tongue slithering out violently. The sun shone through his only window, and gave an eerie morning light to it. Half his summer was gone already, and he knew that before long, it would be time to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry once again.  
  
Today, he was going to visit his Uncle and Aunt - Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. His father and mother apparently had some 'business' to attend to. Draco didn't know why they bothered to lie to him, he knew that they were going to visit the great Lord Voldemort, and when he graduated from school, he should follow them too. He didn't mind being a deatheater - frankly, he didn't care. He didn't care whether Lord Voldemort died or not, whether Potter died or not, whether Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy died - he didn't feel the need to care for anybody. He had never liked any of the Slytherin people anyway, for they always seemed to be scared of him, and Pansy was getting increasingly annoying, not to mention increasingly ugly as well.  
  
He sighed and clambered out of bed. It said that it was 8:30 in the morning on his grandfather clock, pretty late for Draco - he normally got up at the crack of dawn. He yawned and saw two big blue eyes gazing at him from the corner.  
  
"Master Malfoy, Sir, your clothes are ready. Sissy has packed your suitcase for you, and your breakfast is already downstairs, waiting for you, Sir."  
  
"You may leave now, Sissy."  
  
Draco couldn't be bothered to kick her out today. He wasn't in the mood to, he wasn't in the mood to do anything right now but sit and think. He dreaded going to his Aunt and Uncle's house. They were awfully strict, and if you ever did _anything _wrong you would get a punishment that was a hundred times worse. He knew this from when he was little.

He had made fun of one of the talking trees in the garden, and the punishment he got was to be turned into a tree himself for a fortnight. By the time his mother and father returned to collect him, he was extremely cold and stiff from the horrible experience. He didn't want anything like that to happen again this time.  
  
He dressed himself in some new clothes that he had gotten for his seventeenth birthday (from Pansy), and climbed down one of the many stairs that led onto the ground floor. There were hardly any windows in the entire house - in fact, Draco's room was one of the few that had a window. The long corridor contained just two windows and sunlight streamed in through the tiny gaps. Draco personally liked the warmth of the sun, but he would never let Lucius know that - no. He'd get punished for that.  
  
He stopped on the landing and decided it would be better to wash before he ate. He went into the nearest bathroom and washed before putting a big wad of 'Advanced Wizarding hair gel' onto his palms and expertly sweeping his hair back in one go. He checked his hair for any loose strands, and checked his clothes for any specks of dirt that he may have missed.  
  
'Looking good Draco my boy,' He thought and grinned at himself in the magic mirror. The mirror giggled back at him.  
  
"I have to admit, you're the most handsome owner I've had in years, young master."  
  
Draco smirked and nodded appreciatively at the mirror, which seemed to glow slightly red round the edges. He thought of all those unlucky people who weren't blessed with his good looks.  
  
'Like Granger,' He thought. Her looks hadn't improved one bit (the last time he saw her anyway) - she was still flat chested, although a small hump was visible now, she was pretty short, and her hair was still bushy and uncontrollable. To him, she was pretty much the ugliest person he knew - but then again, he didn't know many ugly girls. 'She's even uglier than the little Weasley, and she's got all them freckles,' He thought.  
  
He stepped out of the bathroom and walked swiftly into the giant dining room - Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus would be expecting him soon, and he didn't want to be late. 

* * *

Draco flew out of the fireplace and came face to face with an old house-elf. He coughed and looked around curiously, frowning as he did so. The room he had floo-ed into was small, dark and gloomy - not to mention uncontrollably dusty. He suspected some poor soul had pee-ed in there as well - it smelt absolutely foul, and he felt the urgent need to vomit.  
  
"Let Diddy take your things for you, Master Malfoy, Sir."  
  
The small house elf (appropriately named Diddy) hurriedly picked up his things and scuttled away. Draco was surprised at the strength of this tiny house elf, and thought that he must know the name of his trainer.  
  
"Follow Diddy, Master Malfoy." Draco didn't see why he had to, but he did anyway. He was led to an enormous room, which he assumed was going to be his bedroom for the next few weeks.  
  
There was a desk (filled with parchment and some candles, not to mention an assortment of different coloured quills) and an enormous bookcase that looked as though it needed a good dusting. To his left was another door that led to a purple bathroom filled with little candles that smelt of lavender. A giant mirror was to his left - another magic mirror - and in the bathroom; he could see a rather large pot of gel in a fancy purple pot that read:

'Draco's; leave well alone.'

He smirked at the generosity of his Aunt and Uncle. Speaking of his which - where were they?  
  
"Diddy!" He called, his eyes still fixed on the pot of gel now in front of him, "Where is my Aunt Bellatrix?"  
  
"Master, Sir, they left the house early this morning, and told Diddy to look after you until they got back, Sir."

Draco frowned and looked indignant. The house-elf appeared to be scared to death as Draco was tall and he was only approximately a fifth of his total height.  
  
"I don't need looking after! I am SEVENTEEN. A wizard of age - might I remind you! Do punish yourself – some heavy books are over there. I'm taking a walk and don't you even DARE follow me, you dirty piece of scum."  
  
Draco left the room in a huff - hearing whimpers as Diddy hit himself with a large, hard-backed book that was nearly as large as him. He hated how everyone still treated him as though he was some 12-year-old fool. He was of age now, he could do what he wanted, and he didn't have to listen to some old _house-elf _for goodness sake, even if it was on his Aunt and Uncle's command. Why did he have to listen to them anyway?  
  
He ran down the stairs and out of the front door, slamming the door behind him. 

* * *

Draco combed his hair again as the wind blew against it. He had walked to some fields he knew were near his Aunt and Uncle's quiet home in the country. It was peaceful and lonely; it was everything that his life wasn't. He liked it there - a big river ran through the entire field, reflecting all the wonderful plants surrounding it. He wasn't sure if anything actually lived in it, but it looked rather beautiful as he stared, the sunlight shining on it and reflecting its beauty onto everything around it.  
  
The flowers swayed in the wind, as did the grass. Draco sat on the soft grass by the river and looked at a nearby buttercup. It was closed and seemed to be shaking. Draco wondered what was happening. He watched it closely as it shook more and more . . .  
  
"HOWDY!!!"  
  
A tiny fairy burst out of the buttercup and giggled at Draco's horrified expression. Her wings were multi-coloured but slightly tattered, her miniature human figure was rather skinny and her hair was clipped up with a tiny clip. The dress she wore was green and had flowery patterns on it. She wore little boots on her feet, and had a tiny pair of glasses perched on her little nose.  
  
"What you so surprised about, Mister?"  
  
Draco gulped and gathered his 'cool' once again. He straightened himself up, and took a deep breath - he couldn't believe he was TALKING to a fairy, a being much less important than himself.

"Well, for one thing, you're a fairy - fairies can't talk. They make high pitched noises that only other fairies can understand."  
  
The fairy giggled, and looked back up at Draco with her large emerald eyes. "I'm a fairy alright, it's just that I'm a reeeally strange fairy! I'm the exact opposite of most fairies! That's why they all stay away from me."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by the opposite of most fairies?"  
  
"Most fairies are excessively vain, while I am not! I wake up like this, and go to sleep like this! I do wash often though, because I'd smell if I didn't, and no one likes a smelly fairy! That's just foul. Also, our breed can't talk, but I was born with the ability - strange, I know! _And_ we're supposed to have weak magic, but I have as strong a magic as any standard witch or wizard of this age!"  
  
Draco stepped back from the little fairy and took a proper look at her. He felt slightly freaked out by all this - the fairy was very pretty, but she didn't seem to care a bit: he found that the most strange thing of all. The fairy laughed and waved her wand heartily, producing red sparks all around the buttercup she was standing by.  
  
"Don't look so freaked out! Hey, I won't bite your head off! You're too big to eat! Anyway, what's your name? My name's Buttercup!"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Right. Well, you don't talk much for a human do you? Most of them are REALLY talkative, can't shut up most of the time!"  
  
Draco didn't reply as the fairy laughed more and more. She flew around in circles, leaving a trace of red sparks still flying from her wand before landing on Draco's shoulder - much to his annoyance. He didn't want a little fairy shouting into his ear, thank you very much. He tried to swat her off. She flew off just as his hand was about to hit her. She pouted and frowned.  
  
"You don't seem very nice either! If you don't want to talk to me then just say so! No need to swat for god's sake . . . I could have gotten hurt! You're not a normal human at all."  
  
Buttercup sighed and flew back onto her buttercup. She frowned as she watched Draco comb his hair back once more and check himself in the water's reflection. He was still looking when something sprung out of the water, making him jump back in surprise. Buttercup couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at him, as did the 'thing' that had appeared from beneath the water's surface.  
  
"What on earth, is _THAT_?" Draco pointed rudely at the 'thing'.  
  
"That, Draco my boy, is a mermaid, ever seen one? If you're in seventh year at Wizarding School, then you should have by now!"  
  
"Yes, of course I have! Not one as ugly as her though. I can hardly see that she's a mermaid, and most of the one's I've seen are _really_ ugly."  
  
Draco continued to stare disgustedly at the now near-to-tears mermaid. This mermaid was very thin and flat chested, her face seemed to be punched in, and her tail was just . . . rather unpleasant to look at. All in all, she looked awful, and Draco didn't want to be seen dead near this particular mermaid . . . _ever_. The mermaid squealed and dived back into the water, causing the water to splash everywhere - even onto Draco's robes. Draco made a face and tried to dry himself off. Buttercup scowled at him and twirled her still sparkling wand.  
  
"YOU, _MR DRACO_, ARE A DISGRACE TO THE WIZARDING WORLD! YOU ARE A _STUPID, DISGRACEFUL POMPOUS FACE_!!! HOW CAN YOU BE SO VAIN AND HEARTLESS? IS LOOKS ALL THAT YOU CARE ABOUT?"  
  
"Yes, and it's actually quite easy to be vain and heartless - give it a go sometime, I'm sure you'll love it."

Buttercup seethed with anger at this, and she felt as though she was going to burst if she didn't do something, namely, teach him a lesson. She took a deep breath and tightened the grip on her wand.  
  
"Okay, if you want it that way, you'll get it that way."  
  
Draco frowned. "What do you mean by that, exactly?"  
  
"I'm going to teach you a valuable lesson, Draco dear."  
  
"A lesson? What kind of lesson?"  
  
"I'm going to use a curse that a lovely witch taught me a while ago - a curse that will only wear off once you've learnt your lesson, in this case, I don't think that'll EVER happen, but I suppose it's worth a try . . ."

"What curse is this? And what's the lesson I'm supposed to be learning anyway?"  
  
"You have to figure that out by yourself, my dear boy. Now, where was I? Oh yes -  
  
"Wait, I haven't done anything wrong! I don't want to be turned into a tree again!"  
  
"Shut up, and did I say I'd turn you into a tree? No! Now -  
  
"NO! Go away! I just came here for some peace and quiet! Nothing more!"  
  
"I said -  
  
"And I said -  
  
"Oh, Merlin's beard, CURVAINSILLIANO!"  
  
And with a jumble of red light, sparks and dust, Draco was gone from the lakeside.

* * *

**__**

**_Note: Any humour spotted in this fanfiction is not intended, otherwise this fanfiction would be put into the 'humour' category, as well as 'romance'. _**

****

**_In the future, the thanks shall be kept for my own entertainment. _**


	2. The new Draco

**_Does my bum look big in this?_**

**Chapter two:** The new Draco.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing that is cool e.g. Draco.

**Big thanks to:**

_LythTaeraneth_ - Okay, I should have read your story by the time this is posted, thanks for reading the new fic!

**Kleebabe** - Thanks so much for reviewing! I want to make them both as normal looking (although Draco is so gorgeous, but still, that's the plot for you), as they ever will be, but Draco will be less pretty (don't worry, he will turn back into his perfect self), and that's a hint to the rest of this chappie! And, I'm pretty weird too, so I guess we have something in common.

_Harryforeva _- Thanks! I was beginning to think no one would actually like this apart from my usual reviewers . . . thanks again! I really do appreciate it you know. Didn't you used to review Fantasy (my other fanfic)?

**_Note: Blaise Zabini is a girl in this particular fanfic. _**

* * *

Draco opened his eyes slightly as he felt the rain splatter onto his already soaked-through robes. He squinted, and realised that it was dark - looking at his watch, he soon found that it was 8:30pm. Raising a hand to make sure that his hair was still perfect, he touched it only to find that his beautiful hair had been replaced by long, _bushy_, CURLS.

Draco gasped and got a strand of his 'new' hair in his fingers - this was his worst nightmare; it was CURLY (unmanly to someone like Draco) and it appeared to be bushy if you looked at it for too long. It was still the same startling platinum blonde, but it just didn't look right at all on somebody like Draco.

The rain continued to fall as Draco looked around. The wind blew against him as he sneezed. He suddenly realised that he was not in the sunny fields that he had been in a few hours ago, but in Diagon Alley.

'How did I get here?' He thought. He squinted as he saw some figures running under black umbrellas. They had just turned out of the alley that led from Knockturn Alley into Diagon Alley and were giggling like mad - Draco guessed that they were celebrating someone's birthday, and had already had too much to drink.

As they came closer towards him, he realised that he knew who these girls were - Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Natasha McNair, and his very own apparent 'girlfriend' (that he had dumped so many times that he could not remember) Pansy Parkinson. The girls slowly drew to a halt as they spotted Draco crouched down against the old shabby wall of a nearby shop.

'Oh god,' Draco thought, 'Parkinson is going to try and snog me again.'

"HAHA!" Blaise shouted as she wobbled on her stilettos, struggling to control the umbrella that blew against the wind and rain. She pointed to a bemused Draco. "Look at that . . . dirty, filthy, BEGGAR! HAHA! Bet he wished he could get a girl like us lot!"

Draco frowned; he could get any girl, and any girl that was better looking than Blaise. Blaise was very tall and skinny, her face was filled with weird freckles (weird because they were all different shapes) and she had dyed her hair blue - she thought it looked nice, but it made her look exactly the opposite. Her attitude wasn't exactly good either - if you had money, she'd stick to you like glue.

"Yeah, like, totally!" Natasha grinned from ear to ear. She was the deatheater McNair's niece, and had transferred to Durmstrang from America - Florida. Her hair was the best of the lot, brown, fluffy and bouncy - while the others were just, well, flat and utterly lifeless.

"Yeah dudes, I mean girls! HAHAHAHAHA!" Millicent laughed for no particular reason and knocked into Blaise. They both toppled over onto the floor. Natasha giggled and walked, wobbling as she went, over to help the two girls up. She tugged at Blaise who got up quite easily, but Millicent, being the big bulk she was, couldn't get up at all.

"Hey Pans, why don't you get your arse over here and help old Milli up?" Blaise shouted. Pansy looked dreamy eyed and turned to face them, still smiling like a monkey seeing a banana.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my Dwakie-poo," She sighed as did Blaise and Natasha; they both forgot about Millicent and stood there - a dreamy expression on their faces.

Draco watched all this with interest. Nope, Pansy still didn't get the message (then again, she probably wouldn't get the message in a million years). Why didn't they realise that he was there?

'Probably too drunk,' he thought. Pansy snapped out of her daydream, and looked straight at Draco. She stalked up to him, and slapped him - hard. She then wiped her hand on the back of her robes, a look of disgust on her face.

"Don't you dare check me out, you filthy thing! If my _boyfriend_, the great DRACO MALFOY, ever found out, then he'd thrash you for checking out _his_ girl!"

Pansy shrieked with laughter at Draco's confused face as did the rest of the girls - what were they talking about?

"Look at that stupid man! God, it's at times like these that you think of all those who are so unlucky to not have OUR good looks!" Blaise squealed, as did the others. They all toppled onto the floor in fits of laughter – boy, were they drunk, and it was only eight thirty.

They all got up (rather wobbly still) and surrounded Draco. For once, he felt a tad bit scared - he hadn't a clue why they were treating him like this.

'That damn fairy!' He thought suddenly, remembering what had happened just before he awoke - only to find himself . . . here. There was something strange going on, and Draco didn't like not knowing what it was.

Millicent giggled girlishly and tugged at Natasha's handbag. She took out a pocket mirror, and opened it, first examining herself. "Look here Beggar, we'll give you a treat, and you can see your ugly self in an expensive mirror for once." They all screeched with laughter as she tossed Draco the mirror. Draco grasped for it, and gasped at the sight that met his eyes.

His hair (as you will already know) had changed, but that was not the only thing. His beautiful steely-gray-blue eyes had now changed to dull-lifeless- grey eyes that were small and insignificant. His skin looked paler than before (if possible) and his nose was upturned - like a pigs - it was even worse than Pansy's. His ears were big, and when he tried to see his teeth, they were all out of shape. He looked AWFUL, and he felt like he was going to cry any minute - but no, Malfoy's didn't _ever_ cry, and that was a rule.

Draco had gotten used to feeling like this, feeling like he was about to cry, but stopping himself before he actually did. He had had enough practice from his father.

The girls continued to laugh as Draco scowled at them all in turn. They stopped when they noticed the venomous glare that they were all receiving.

"Oh, feisty are you? Well, we may look like pretty, innocent girls -

'HA!' Draco thought. 'Innocent my arse.'

" - But we can fight our own fights." Millicent held up her enormous fist, and shook it angrily at Draco - when they were drunk they sure had quick tempers. Draco cowered back against the wall, before a voice stopped all his thoughts.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

The four girls spun around swiftly and scattered away as quickly as their high-heeled shoes would take them. They were still giggling uncontrollably. Draco looked hard through the mist and rain to see who, or what, had 'rescued' him from the savage girls. He felt tired and hungry (not to mention freezing) and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

'No,' he thought, 'Have . . . to . . . see . . . who . . . that . . . person . . . was.'

But that was the last thought that he could manage before he fell asleep right there and then on the cold, wet, stone pavement of Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Where am I?"

Draco whispered, his voice was hoarse and speaking made his throat hurt. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head - only to realise his normal hair had not returned. He was lying on a bed - a warm, yet thin, blanket covering him, and a closed window was by the bed he was lying on. He looked out, and realised it was still raining - the water droplets trickling down the windowpane as he watched the carriages rattle past - the horseless ones that is. He tried to sit up more, but felt sick as he did so. He groaned in despair.

"Here, hold still."

Draco turned to his left and realised someone else had been in the room, watching him move. The moment he saw her, he realised who it was - Hermione Granger, the know-it-all mudblood, still looking the same as she always did i.e. ugly (in his opinion, everyone else thought she was . . . normal). She was by his bedside, holding her wand, her eyes closed, her mouth mumbling something and her wand pointing at Draco's chest. Draco was about to tell her to go away, when he suddenly began to feel a lot better. The feeling of sickness went away, and he soon realised that it was Granger who was healing him. He was about to ask her why, when a sudden thought hit him.

'Wait . . . the mudblood probably doesn't even recognise me now because I look so awful. And I can't go back to my Aunt and Uncle's now, they'd punish Diddy _and_ me for not obeying, and I might get changed into a tree AGAIN. I have nowhere else to go, so . . . I might as well use the little mudblood . . . it might be time she's actually _good for something_.'

Draco praised his brain thoroughly. He didn't like the idea of staying so close to Granger for that long a time, but it had to be done - for his own good.

He watched as Hermione moved from his bedside over to a small chair and desk with a small lantern on top. There was a metal tray with roses round the edges, and a cup and teapot made of china. Hermione took the teapot and began to make some tea. She began to speak - much to Draco's surprise.

"Well, I guess you're wondering why you're here. You were unconscious by the time I was close enough to see you and vice versa. My name's Hermione Granger, what's yours?"

Hermione was gabbling slightly as she poured some tea into the small cup and reached out to a shelf nearby for some sugar. Draco tried his best to think as she asked him how many spoons of sugar he would like in his tea. (He quickly replied "two", and thought again for a name).

'Come on Draco - think . . . think! THINK, WONDROUS BRAIN OF MINE.'

"So . . . you still haven't told me your name yet."

"Erm, Orlando Felton."

Draco frowned at what he had thought of.

'What a stupid name - brain, you've failed me for once.'

He thought that Granger would never believe that, but surprisingly, she did. She handed him the steaming cup of hot tea, which he drank only to have it burn his tongue. He stuck it out and tried to cool it off with his free hand. Hermione giggled and received a curious stare from Draco - he had never heard her giggle before.

"Sorry, but you should see your face." There was silence as she stopped her giggling. Again, she broke the silence.

"I know you're a wizard because you were in Diagon Alley - and you still are, we're in an inn. I'm going home tomorrow, but I was staying here with my friends Ron and Harry - THE Harry Potter - but they left early because Ginny - that's Ron's sister, got suddenly ill, so . . . Dumbledore, you know the Headmaster of Hogwarts? He said that Harry had to return to the Dursleys - that's his Aunt and Uncle's place - for the rest of the summer, but I'm visiting him sometime soon! I've never been, so . . . anyway, where are you from?"

Draco nodded and sipped more tea - carefully now. She was staring at him - watching his every move. This unnerved him, and he wanted to swear at her and tell her to stop it - but no, that would blow his cover, before he could even say 'Bertie Botts'.

"I, erm, don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay then. It doesn't matter as much, but . . . can you go back? To where you came from I mean?"

Draco shook his head. He felt disgusted as he felt his curls shake on his shoulders. "I, er, can't. They wouldn't let me."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Well, where's your wand? Seeing as you're a wizard, I'm sure you're supposed to have one."

A knock on the door made her turn as it opened slightly. A medium height woman with short brown hair stood before them. She had bouncy curls and wore a green flowery dress that reached down to her ankles. Brown strappy sandals were slipped onto her feet. A tall man stood behind her; he had short curly (dark) brown hair, and wore a woolly jumper, jeans and glasses - also a small black briefcase was in his hands. A shorter and younger man stood beside him. He wore Nike trainers, a blue baseball cap, an Umbro t- shirt and some baggy black trousers. He also had an acne problem.

"Hey mum! Dad! . . . Dennis."

Hermione scowled at the young boy who grinned back cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes.

'God, at least I don't have as many spots as that muggle boy.' Draco thought, then immediately regretted it. He could practically _feel_ the spots start to come out over his face – boy, did he HATE this curse. He glanced at the window and knew it was true as he saw his reflection stare back at him. Sheesh, he was only trying to be optimistic.

"Hermione dear," Her mum began until she laid eyes on Draco's now spot covered face. She smiled slightly at him. "Who is he honey?"

"Yeah Hermi! Who's he? Your _boyfriend_? Thought you already had TWO!" Dennis burst out laughing at his (apparently) 'funny' joke. Hermione glared at him and sighed - Draco thought he caught a hint of anger.

"Well mum, dad, DENNIS, I was heading back here after seeing Harry and Ron - who are like BROTHERS to me - off at the bookshop - Flourish and Blotts, you know? And I was running back when I saw him." She gestured towards Draco, or, Orlando, as we should call him now.

"He was freezing cold, and some girls at my school were bullying him, so I shoo-ed them off and I brought him back here using the levitation charm, seeing as I'm of age now! And I was wondering . . . seeing as he can't go back to where he came from . . . whether we could . . . you know, let him stay with us?"

She gabbled the last bit, and Draco was surprised at how straightforward she actually was. He knew she spoke her mind, but he had never expected this - and he didn't even have to ask. She was blushing rather badly now, all the while staring furiously at a now rolling-on-the-floor-laughing Dennis.

"Of course, Hermione."

Her dad stepped into the room and held out his hand to Draco, who had finished his tea and placed the small cup on the floor. "My name's Jonathan Granger. Lovely to meet you, young man."

Draco shook his hand and tried not to make a face at touching a _muggle's_ hand. He tried to smile but realised it was very forced as he had never smiled before and therefore, had not had much practice.

"Erm, my name's Orlando, Orlando Felton."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Orlando. I'm Mrs Arlene Granger."

Draco shook Mrs Granger's hand and turned to face the teenage boy that was the same size as him. He had a stupid grin plastered onto his face.

"Dennis Granger," He paused and shook Draco's hand, "COUSIN of Hermione, in case you were wondering, so she's still single." He winked as Draco resisted the urge to SCREAM the fact that he DIDN'T have the hots for Granger. Hermione looked like she was trying extremely hard not to strangle Dennis, her fists clenched as they struggled to keep at her side.

"Well Hermione dear, we have to leave tonight - we're expecting your grandmother tomorrow morning, you can apparate back, and Orlando, can you apparate?" Draco nodded - she thought a great wizard like him couldn't apparate? Ha! These muggles definitely didn't know much.

"But mum, he's never been to our house, so wouldn't it be better if we both rode in the car with you?"

'Okay, so Granger has a point.' Draco was getting confused though - what was a 'car', exactly?

"Okay Hermione! No need to look so worried, you don't even know the guy!"

Dennis burst out laughing (again), as Hermione stood up and began to try and reach for his neck. The idea was to strangle him, but things did not quite go according to plan, as they ended up in a tangle on the floor.

Mr and Mrs Granger stared for a while as they rolled on the floor - Hermione still grasping for Dennis' neck. Mrs Granger sighed and shook her head.

"Well, we better get going then."

And with that, Mr and Mrs Granger turned towards the door, leaving Draco with Hermione and Dennis - Dennis still laughing for no particular reason, and Hermione still scowling at him, red-faced and trying hard to strangle every breath out of him.

* * *

**_Chapter Edited: 9th November 2004, 10:29 AM _**

_A thanks to 'dreamaker13' for reviewing, sorry, I'm not quite sure what happened to that book either! It's been quite a while since I've read this fic myself . . . _


	3. Draco’s journey to his home for the next...

**_Does my bum look big in this?_**

**Chapter three**: Draco's journey to his home for the next few weeks.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing that people would like to know about, as I am only young . . .

**My thanks to my reviewers! **

_Burgundyred_ - Thanks! And yes, I was trying to get the reader to think the fairy was immature; I mean she's a fairy isn't she? I love Draco/Hermione fics too - they are the BEST. Draco being ugly is hard to write, especially since most people (including me) think that Draco's actor is cute! Oh, and by the time this comes out, I should have read one of your stories. I'll keep on reviewing that as long as you keep on updating (hint, hint, nudge, nudge)

**Harryforeva** - Thanks for reviewing again! Remember, if there are any improvements or suggestions, any at all, don't hesitate to tell me!

_Kleebabe_ - Thanks SO much for reviewing this! And Draco turning into a tree? I know I came up with that and all, but imagining Draco turning into a tree (he'd be the cutest tree EVER) would make me NEVER want to return home and just sit on Draco the tree!

**P3HarryP.Witch** - Thanks for reviewing! I'm just glad that it is GOING TO BE a Draco/Hermione fic, cus' for some strange reason my brain only likes them and not any others (I do read some others, unless it's Draco and somebody else. Hermione and somebody else I think I can handle). Please update your story soon!

_Loah_ - Lol, yeah, teach him a VERY good lesson . . .

**_Note: Fille is pronounced 'Fee'. Incase you didn't know, it is French for girl.  
_****_  
_**

* * *

"For god's sake, Dennis!" 

They were now all squashed into the backseat of a not very big car. The car itself was rusty and the red paint seemed to have faded slightly. It smelt of something Draco couldn't quite put his finger on. When Draco had first saw the car, he had of course realised what it was - it was just the fact that he hadn't talked about one, or seen one, for so long that he had forgotten. How could he forget the look on Weasley's face when his mother told him off for crashing his father's car? Draco tried not to laugh at the memory of that one howler.

Dennis leant forward in the car to change the radio station from 'Old Folk's Music Station' to 'RADIO ONE'. Music filled the car as Dennis turned the volume up. Hermione turned to Draco.

"So, Orlando, where's your wand? I asked you back then, but somebody - "

She glanced sidewards towards Dennis. " - Interrupted us."

Draco thought as hard as he could for a believable excuse to tell Granger. She believed he was called Orlando, so why wouldn't she believe him if he made something else up?

"Erm, I was walking down Diagon Alley, to try and find shelter, when somebody hit me from behind. Then I fainted, and when I woke up I was just sitting there - with no money, no wand, nothing. So, really I don't know what happened."

_'Thank you brain!'_ Draco praised his brain and his father, of course, for teaching him how to lie in such a convincing way.

Hermione nodded. "We should tell the authorities, you know. I mean, if you were attacked and all, perhaps they could -

"NO."

_'Okay, not so good brain._' Draco thought as Hermione stared at him for interrupting her - she obviously didn't like to be interrupted when she was trying to say something. He didn't want the authorities to go out and try to find a person who didn't exist!

"I mean, I don't think that there's any need to. I don't want too much hassle."

Hermione shrugged. "Fine, it is your wand and money, I suppose, but you'll have to do without magic, although you _could _borrow my wand if there's an emergency - until I go to school that is. Have you heard of the best wizarding school in England? It's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I just happen to go there! Amazing, isn't it?"

Draco nodded. He had never gone without magic before, and he didn't really want to start now. How was he going to survive? He'd probably have to steal Hermione's wand for his own personal use or something. There was no other option.

"So . . . . your name's Orlando? Orlando Felton, did you say?"

Draco nodded at Hermione's question - 'God, do you _have_ to repeat EVERYTHING to these muggles?'

"FELTON? HA! Felton's the name of this kid who loves to fish! He loves carp fishing, and guess, what? So do I! His name is _Tom _Felton though, and not Orlando Felton, so never mind, but he's been acting too, in films like, Anna and the King - he was Anna's son wasn't he? I can't remember . . ." Dennis drifted off and began to stare out of the window - but Draco knew he was still listening to every word they were saying.

"Yes, and Orlando's the name of that guy who plays Legolas in Lord Of the Rings, isn't it? What's his name . . . Orlando Bloom! That's it! A lot of my muggle friends fancy him, I don't know why though, he isn't exactly _that_ handsome, or fit, like they say. I prefer Tom, and wasn't that Orlando in . . . Pirates of The Caribbean? Now, _that _is a really good film."

Draco found it oddly creepy that Hermione was talking about _BOYS_ to him. He always thought that she only spoke about homework and nothing else. Or maybe something to do with the library and how they shouldn't break any rules otherwise they'd get suspended, or expelled etc. etc. etc.

"So, Herm, there is a guy out there who you DON'T have a crush on?"

"Shut up Dennis! I don't have a crush on EVERY guy that happens to be in my life!"

"Er, yeah you do! You even fancied that guy who you said was really horrible to you, what's his name . . . Dracula? It's something like that! Oh, wait, I got it! DRACULA MALTOID."

'It's Draco Malfoy, you nut!' Draco thought, before realising what Dennis had actually said. GRANGER, MUDBLOOD, GRYFFINDOR, USED TO FANCY HIM! HAHA! He would _have_ to memorise these facts for later reference.

"Shut up Dennis! I only fancied him in the 1st year! And you know perfectly well who I like now."

Dennis grinned cheekily as Hermione blushed - frowning hard at him as she did so. She definitely seemed more 'Tom-boy' than Draco had ever imagined, although he had always thought that she was rather hotheaded – and that she was.

"Yeah I know, that ginger one, Ron, right? He's a right Nutter, that one is, and are you _absolutely sure_ that he likes you too?"

Hermione nodded slightly as she averted Dennis' teasing gaze. "Yeah, pretty sure. I mean, we kind of have a bond, you know? Like, he knows what I'm thinking, and vice versa . . . I feel like we're already going out, even if it's not official, but maybe it's just me."

"Yeah, most probably, I mean, why don't you ask him out? Then you'll know for sure!"

"NO!" Hermione shrieked in horror, "I would never ask _RON_ out for god's sake! That's just, _gross_!"

"I thought you loved him?" said Dennis, beginning to do kissy-kissy noises. Hermione had her eyes firmly shut, trying to ignore his immature antics.

"Oh do shut up Dennis, you just can't take the fact that I'm near to having a boyfriend, while you, on the other hand, are not."

"What you talking about Herms? I HAVE A PROPER GIRLFRIEND. Her name's Fille, remember? Came round for tea the other day? Any memory of that in that enormous brain of yours?"

"Her? Oh yes, she turned up for dinner when we were having dessert! She never meets you where you're supposed to, or deliberately arrives 'fashionably late', as she would say. She isn't a good girlfriend and you know it, Dennis! You should dump her before she hurts you too much."

Dennis merely grunted. Draco had been listening to all this, oh how much gossip he could blackmail Granger with when he went back to school - _if_ he even went back to schoolat all. (Would he change back in time? He didn't even know _how_ to change back, or if that was even possible. How could he get rid of those truly disgusting spots, for a start?)

_'Hehe . . . perhaps this is going to be a little more fun than I thought it would be . . .'_

* * *

Draco opened his eyes slightly to be met with the light of the morning sunrise. He looked out of the window; the sun's rays shining purple along the horizon, blue skies above the purple and pink, the colours blending in together perfectly - oh the wonders of nature, even magic couldn't ever paintthat scene so perfectly. He could hear his breathing and sense his chest rising and falling steadily as the car rolled past the various trees, hills and some odd sheep and cows. 

It was then that he chose to realise the fact that someone was lying on his shoulder. His eyes darted to her sleeping figure; her small chest rising and falling peacefully against his, her slightly tanned hands lay near Dennis's neck. He grinned (his first ever) genuine grin. This was peaceful and calm, everything that his life had never been. And he had to admit - he rather liked it.

"Morning."

Dennis's voice was barely above a whisper. Draco hadn't even realised that Dennis was awake -come to think of it, when had he, Draco, fallen asleep in the first place? It was definitely sometime between the time Hermione started strangling Dennis, and the time when Hermione was actually _killing_ Dennis. Draco nodded at Dennis and looked at the driver's seat. Mrs Granger was now driving; she must have swapped places with Mr Granger during the long night so that he could get some rest.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

Draco nodded again as Dennis brushed away Hermione's hands, and instead, rested them on Draco's lap - once again, Draco resisted the urge to shout and curse at him. _'Take deep breathes Draco, don't blow this!'_ He told himself, over and over again.

"So, Orlando, you can call me Dougy if you want - that's what all my mates call me. How old are you anyway, Orli?"

_'Orli?'_ Draco thought - if this was what muggles called 'friendly talk' then they certainly were stranger than he would ever give them credit for, and his respect for muggles was about as little as his respect for house-elves. He coughed to try and get his voice into speaking mode.

"Erm, seventeen."

"Cool. I'm sixteen, I guess you're the same age as Herms then," Dennis (or Dougy) paused as a huge yawn escaped his mouth; he stretched his legs under the driver's seat and sighed, looking content, "If you do want to get along with my cousin, I suggest you don't call her Herm, _or_ Herms. She HATES it! That's why I call her that. Hermione is always a safe name to call her though."

_'Who would want to be called an awful name like . . . Herm, anyway?'_ Draco thought to himself, nodding slightly in response to Dennis.

"Aunt Arlene, how long is it until we reach home?" Dennis asked as he stretched and yawned once again.

"Soon I should think, about 15 minutes Dennis, we'll get there in time for grandma."

Dennis nodded to his Aunt and turned back to Draco, who was trying (and not succeeding) to put Hermione somewhere where she wouldn't wake up, but not where she was now. Dennis laughed.

"She's hard to get off you. Trust me, I know. Just, tap her, like this." Dennis punched Hermione on the arm. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes to stare into Dennis' ugly face (it was only ugly because he was sticking his tongue out, and poking his finger up his nose).

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed, immediately springing up from her seat.

"For god's sake, Hermione! You nearly made me crash the car!" Mrs Granger exclaimed, swerving the car back towards the right side of the road. "Lucky there aren't many cars at this timeof the day."

Hermione was glaring at Dennis as he buried his head into his hands to try and stop himself laughing. Draco watched in amusement. He used to think that he was the only one that irritated Hermione, but no, he wasn't, and not surprising either - she was very easy to anger.

_'Almost as easy as Weasley.'_ Draco added, as an afterthought.

"Dennis, never and I mean, _NEVER_ do that AGAIN."

"Right, like I'm going to listen to you. I mean I'm _only_ a year younger than you! I can't always listen to my cousin of a granny, now can I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and undid her seatbelt with a mischievous grin on her face. Dennis frowned - he didn't like it when she had that look on her face - it meant she was DEFINITELY up to something. He looked slightly worried from Draco's point of view.

"Erm, Herm? What are you planning to -

Hermione had pounced on Dennis and she was now on top of him and strangling him as hard as she could. Dennis was making choking noises and trying to say "Help me!" but couldn't due to his lack of oxygen. Draco looked away and out of the window, trying his best not to laugh. Laughing at a time like this would only make himself seem rude and impolite, but he still couldn't suppress the small smile that spread on his lips. Hermione immediately stopped strangling Dennis and let him gasp for air.

"Herm, you don't normally stop that quickly, why -

Hermione pointed to Draco/Orlando. Draco was oblivious to the stares he was getting from Hermione and Dennis as he was still staring out the window. He turned around, rather curious, as the only sound he could hear now, was the sound of Mr Granger snoring softly in the front seat, instead of the choked cries from Dennis.

"What is it?" He asked as politely as he could manage. He felt disgraceful, having to make himself polite just for the muggles. Ugh.

Hermione smiled at him. Her voice was squeaky and a bit too high-pitched. "You smiled!"

Draco was shocked. He had never smiled in his life. Why did he have to start now!

_'BAD DRACO.'_ He thought, and mentally disciplined himself. He always thought that he looked bad if he smiled and didn't smirk - but, now,he looked bad anywayso . . . _was it actually okay if he smiled?_

"Oh, we didn't mean it in a bad way! You look kind of . . . _nice,_ when you smile."

Hermione added hastily and Draco couldn't help but smirk inside. Granger had complimented him. Okay, she hadn't complimented HIM exactly, because she didn't know that it was him, but never mind, he still counted it as a compliment. He grinned - a proper grin. She smiled back and for some strange reason, Draco felt something he had never felt before - this feeling was like, peace I guess you could say, it confused him, and he didn't like it – it made him feel too _soft_.

"Oh, Herms! You shouldn't be two timing, Ronny!" And Dennis burst into fits of laughter. All Hermione could do was glare at him, for just as she was about to pounce once more, a snort from Mr Granger meant that they had finally arrived at their destination.

Draco slowly climbed out of the car after Hermione and Dennis, and stood, fixed to the wet, cold, ground, gaping at Hermione's home.

* * *

**_Chapter Edited: 16thDecember 2004, 6:24pm_**


	4. Girly Problems

DOES MY BUM LOOK BIG IN THIS? (Yes peoplez, you have saved it!!!)  
  
Chapter four: Girly problems.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, believe me . . . look, go to my house and RAID it if you don't believe me, go on!!! What are you waiting for?? CHARGE IN AND BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!!!! Ahem, okay, fine, you believe me now? Good.  
  
THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE NOTE IN PROTEST AND THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE CHAPTER BEFORE THE NOTE. YES, YOU SECCEEDED IN MAKING THIS THING STAY!!! YAY!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Orli!!! Get in here - it's raining!!!!!"  
  
Dennis pulled Draco into the enormous detached house. Draco had been shocked to find that HERMIONE GRANGER (who he had always thought was as poor as the Weasley's) lived in such a lovely, big and spacious house. There were flowers and vines growing up one side of the house - outside obviously - and the inside of the house had so many windows, Draco felt like the light might blind him.  
  
He caught himself in the reflective windows and shuddered. He was still a minger - oh why God was he still an ugly minger???  
  
"Orlando!!!!! Follow me!!! If my grandma sees you, she'll start fussing over you, I have a feeling she'll be here soon."  
  
Draco obediently (although reluctantly inside) followed Hermione up the long winding stairs, all the while mumbling to himself in his head about how stupid he was to follow and listen to someone lesser than him not to mention UGLIER.  
  
They arrived on the landing and stepped to the nearest door to his left. Hermione looked around cautiously before taking out her wand and tapping the door. Draco could hear the locks undoing themselves from the inside. They entered the room and Draco looked around - taking in his surroundings.  
  
The room had pale blue wallpaper, and an enormous bed with greeny-blue sheets. There was also an enormous bookshelf, and a desk filled with paper.  
  
"Well, this is my room. Once my grandma's left, we'll fix up your room, but right now, I think you'll have to stay here until she leaves."  
  
He turned and saw Hermione smiling at him, but it wasn't only that, it was the fact that he could see Dennis creeping up from behind her and creeping up to her - his hands in the shape of a monsters claw and grinning. He then winked at Draco. Draco frowned and opened his mouth to speak - Dennis immediately held a finger up to his mouth.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione sprung back as Dennis jumped on her bed and started to laugh. Hermione's face blushed furiously and started to shout at him indignantly as he rolled with laughter on her bed, flattening many of the stuffed toys she had scattered everywhere.  
  
"Dennis!!!! You could have scared me so much I might have fallen down the stairs!!!!! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!!!"  
  
Dennis stopped laughing (after a few, okay many, seconds) and sat up, then sighed. "For god's sake Herm, lighten up will ya?? We only live once!!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Dennis by the ear out of her room then slammed the door in his face when he tried to get back in. Draco felt amused at all these arguments, they were very . . . interesting and out of the ordinary - to him anyway. A while later when Dennis had finally stopped banging on the door, begging for entry, the doorbell could be heard from outside. Hermione jumped and immediately opened the door.  
  
"DENNIS, GET UP HERE!!!" Hermione shouted - only to realise that Dennis had sat himself down on the landing. He looked up with an annoyed expression while she ran down the stairs to greet her grandmother. Sighing, he turned back to Draco.  
  
"Girls eh?? When you do what you're supposed to, they tell you off - I mean, I WAS trying to get into her room anyway!!! Then, she gets annoyed with me for keeping out of her room!!! I mean that's just stupid!!!"  
  
He sat on Hermione's bed and laid back, stretching as he did so. He yawned and shut his eyes. "Ya know, I'm not normally like this Orli."  
  
'What, so you're not normally an obnoxious, stupid and immature jerk? Because you were when I first met you in the inn, in the car and now!!!' Draco's mind thought - luckily not aloud, otherwise his cover would have been blown!!!  
  
"I'm not normally as un-energetic I mean. I'm normally like Dennis the menace, all over the place ya know? It's just that . . .I guess you could say I'm having girl problems."  
  
"I could help you."  
  
'D'oh!!!' Draco's mind shouted at him before he could stop himself saying what he had said. Who would take advice from some ugly minger? It was just that he had gotten so used to talking to people about girls and how many he had had. It was only natural of him to offer his fellow man some advice - even if it was a pathetic loser of a muggle like Dennis.  
  
Dennis smiled. "Thanks mate. I'm sure you've had lots of girls, I mean, you seem nice enough."  
  
'How does he know? Wait, he said because I seem nice . . . what has 'nice' got to do with anything? As long as you look good, you get what you want!!!! But, he thinks that I still get as many girls and I look VERY ugly. . . god, I'm confused. STUPID MUGGLE DAMN YOU!!!!' Draco battled himself in his brain as Dennis continued.  
  
"You see, it's my girlfriend - supposedly anyway - you know, the one I mentioned in the car, Fille. I think that she's two timing me Orli, and I just don't know what to do anymore. She always acts all innocent, and it's not as if I'm blind you know."  
  
"What??? DUMP HER!!"  
  
Dennis stared at Draco for his voice - and he thought he was quiet!!! He grinned and shut his eyes once more. "But . . . I love her Orli, I can't just dump her like that." He snapped his fingers to put emphasis on THAT. "Have you ever been in love Orli? Because unless you have, you won't know what I'm feeling right now."  
  
Draco nodded. No, he had never fallen in love, most of his girlfriends had just been his girlfriends because they were pretty and didn't mind him teasing Potter and co. which were just mostly Slytherin girls. Draco didn't care though, he didn't care about ANY of these girls, and he still didn't care about ANYONE. He couldn't see the day when he actually would care.  
  
Dennis smiled as Draco stared off into space. "You know, I think you'd suit my cousin more than that ginger nut. It's the blonde - I swear!!! Heh . . . you never know do you?"  
  
Draco wanted to disagree but he couldn't be bothered. Correcting him would only lead Dennis to ask him why he disagreed, then he would have to explain how he didn't like her and then Dennis would start suspecting something about Draco/Orli wasn't nice. Draco looked up at Dennis just as Mrs Granger's voice echoed upstairs.  
  
"DENNIS!!! GRANDMA WANTS TO SEE YOU!!!!"  
  
Dennis rolled his eyes and turned to Draco one last time, jumping off the bed. "Look mate, thanks for listening!!! You're real cool, got to go and pretend to be sweet little old me to my dear grandmother." Dennis winked and smiled then exited the room. He was running down the stairs when Draco hard him shout.  
  
"Oh and Orli!!!! Herm will be busy getting tea and biscuits for grandma, don't count on her coming up!!!!"  
  
"Okay!!" Draco shouted back down the stairs as Dennis was already half way down. 'God that kid is strange, or maybe it's just muggles . . .' He thought as he entered Hermione's bedroom once again. Now what could he do?? He sighed in boredom as he looked around. What could you do when you couldn't practice any curses, play quidditch or even a game of wizard chess??? He walked over to the 15ft tall bookcase full of books (obviously).  
  
He was scanning the shelf for something interesting, when something caught his eye. He walked over to the very end of the bookshelf and crouched down to see the set of books. The spines were all pink and glittery and read: LIFE IS A MYSTERY.  
  
'Seems interesting . . .' Draco thought as he took the first (out of seven) books out. The moment he touched the book, it immediately started to beep. It was soft at first, but Draco soon realised that it would get louder as time passed. He didn't want people to know that he had been intruding now did he?  
  
"Accio Wand!!"  
  
Hermione's wand flew from the desk that she had placed it on when she had opened the door, into his open hand.  
  
"Silencio!!" And the book shut up. 'That was easy, Granger must not have high security in her home seeing as she doesn't ever have people with pureblood round.' He opened the book, wondering what it was until he came to the second page, which read:  
  
'PRIVATE. GO AWAY NOW. HERMIONE'S DIARY.'  
  
Draco smirked his famous Malfoy smirk that was still recognisable even after his transformation. 'Ohhhhhhh, this is going to be fun . . .'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Howdy peoplez!!! I have some good news - I HAVE A PLOT. Well, kind of. A better plot than I had before anyway. I want to thank all those people who protested against the deletion of this fic, and to LythTaeraneth, who accepted my challenge!!! Because of the protests, the fic shall continue!!! I hope you are all pleased about this, and will review!!!! PLEASE REVIEW, DON'T BE A LAZY @$$!!!!! 


	5. Diary entries and cookies

DOES MY BUM LOOK BIG IN THIS?  
  
Chapter five: Diary entries and cookies.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, duh!!!! Okay, don't sue me for the duh, only having a sense of humour!!! Hehe **grins widely** I never said I owned anything now did I?? Actually, I do own the plot, the wonderful, oh soooooooo wonderful plot!!!! That I now have but didn't have before!!! Yay!!! I'm so happy, oh so happy, I'm so happy and happy and . . . .  
  
I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW, BUT I FINISHED THIS EARLY SO WHAT THE HECK, AND TO: TFLUVER2142 ~ Okay . . . it's boring I get it. The whole point of this story is that people can stop being shallow (no offence) and appreciate Draco for who he is - the spoilt brat, git etc. Those people are true DRACO fans, and to TOM fans, I guess this just isn't the fic for you. Draco will NOT change back into hot Draco until very much later, and I MEAN VERY. I know it's boring, I know, but I can't tone things up I guess, this is more of a romance than an exciting fic with Draco and Hermione (romance will be soon). Draco does kind of know that he has to try to be nice, but even if he is nice, he's going to have to be nice INSIDE and MEAN IT. If he doesn't nothing will happen. If you want more excitement, try my other Hermione/Draco fic (which has more references to Tom being hot) and I can always add in Voldemort and go kill Ginny or something. Actually, maybe Hermione - then Draco can be a loner!!! If you have any suggestions to make it less boring, YOU ARE WELCOME TO TELL ME. I am not angry with you and am not trying to dis you, I would just appreciate it if you had suggested something to help with the plot rather than just say it was boring - ya get?? Click on my bio for my email if you don't want to review this chapter to help with my reviews. I look forward to your reply, and I hope you DO read this.  
  
Burgundyred ~ Aw, thanks!!!! I like your reviews too. I am kind of glad I didn't delete it, but on that day, I was just really ticked off. I am VERY glad you liked it and thought it was just getting good; you're practically the only one! ^.~ Please update your story soon!!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
'DIARY ENTRY ONE ~ DATE: Can't be bothered to write it.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I arrived at Hogwarts today, and I'm lying on one of its WONDERFUL beds!!! I was so excited on the train journey here and I think I've already made some friends . . .I share a room with these girls, Lavender and Parvati, but I don't really talk with them. I tried - obviously - to be friendly, but they just ignored me and carried on talking amongst themselves, they didn't seem like my type anyway.  
  
No one here seems my type. I know I wrote I think I've made some friends, but . . . they all don't seem like someone who would be like me at all. I even saw the great HARRY POTTER. That was incredible . . . I wish he could like me and become my friend, or maybe more . . . fine, I admit, I have a slight crush on him. But he seems to like this BOY more than me - Ron Weasley I think his name was. He seems VERY lazy, not my type at all!!!  
  
I saw on the train this boy - Draco Malfoy I think. He seems as weird as his name and he's a PUREBLOOD. In Slytherin too, shame really, I would have liked to get to know him more in Gryffindor, he could have taught me so much more about the wizarding world. Oh I wish . . . when I entered his compartment to ask about Neville - he's really forgetful - and his toad, Trevor, he was teasing one of his fellow students. I thought that was awfully mean, but . . . I have to admit, I think he's cute.  
  
I know, shallow . . . but, I have this . . . feeling when I'm around him . . . I can't have a crush on him AND Harry Potter at the same time can I????  
  
Anyway, have to go and sleep on my nice new bed - lessons tomorrow,  
  
Hermione.  
  
PS. I won't write everyday, I don't have the time with all my new homework!!!!'  
  
~  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at the last comment. Typical Granger - Homework was all that she cared about, not even the fact that she had practically admitted to the fact that she was a loner, AND had a crush on the 'cute' blonde Slytherin i.e. Draco. He nearly felt like rolling on the floor laughing, thinking about the fact that GRANGER, HERMIONE GRANGER of all people fancied him!!! HA!!!! He couldn't help but put one of his hands over his mouth to stop himself laughing, only to realise that his face was still covered with spots - d'oh!!!  
  
He sighed and looked at the other six books. He really couldn't be bothered to read ALL of them, page by page, he was never really into reading that much - quidditch was always his thing.  
  
He thought about the stuff he would want to read about Granger . . . when he had first called her a mudblood!!! That would do perfectly . . .  
  
He searched the bottom shelf for the second book (he predicted that each of the seven books were to write down what happened in each of Hermione's years at Hogwarts - the seventh book should be empty, as the seventh year at Hogwarts hadn't even begun yet). He found the second pink and glittery book and before touching it, he tapped it quickly, swiftly and of course saying 'Silencio' just in case that diary had a bigger alarm than the last - Granger was smart enough to plan something like that.  
  
He opened it and quickly flicked to the date that he thought he had called her mudblood. He remembered exactly what date that was as it was his first proper training session with the Slytherin quidditch team.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Today was the most horrible day in all my life - even worse than last year when I nearly got smashed by that troll and Ron got hit by that chess piece (no diary, I still haven't decided whether I actually LIKE him LIKE him yet). Do you know who ruined it????? None other than that . . . that . . . stupid, FOUL, HORRIBLE, pretty boy - Draco Malfoy!!!! I HATE him so much . . .and I was so proud when his dad said that he had mentioned me . . .  
  
('She was PROUD that I'd told my father that a MUDBLOOD had higher test scores than me???' Draco thought)  
  
He called me a mudblood, that's a foul name for someone who is muggle-born, somebody like . . . me. I know it's only a word, a stupid word like one of those swear words that we have, but . . . I guess it just hurt so much because it was coming from him . . . I know, I know, I said I was over him but, it's hard to get over somebody who you had a REALLY big crush on, I mean, I don't even know WHY I like him, he's awful and treats my friends badly, especially Harry, plus he's on the dark side . . . but . . . I don't know, I guess it's like my mum says, I can't control what happens now can I??  
  
And to think, at first I wondered what it would be like to KISS him??????? Ugh . . .  
  
XoxoxoxoxoxHermionexoxoxoxoxoxox'  
  
Draco frowned - she wondered what it was like to kiss him? That thought disgusted him, but then she had to write the word - 'Ugh', was she DIS-ING a Malfoy's kissing ability?????? How dare she??? He'd show him, even if it meant he had to actually kiss her, he would DEFINITELY show her. That filth . . . how could she think that a Malfoy's kissing ability was something of a normal rating????  
  
Draco frowned and thought about what he could do to show her how good a kisser he actually was. His looks may have changed dramatically, but he was pretty sure that any other feature of himself wouldn't have changed; he was still HIM, wasn't he?? He thought of a time when it would be best to make his move on Granger . . . nope, nothing.  
  
'Brain, you have failed me AGAIN. This is the most times you have failed me EVER brain - stop SLACKING.' He thought. He'd figure it out somehow or other - he was too clever not to figure it out. But first, he had to put away the diary before Hermione came back and found him reading them, not to mention using her wand as well . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Hey Orli, sorry I was so long, you know grandmothers, always want to see more of you don't they?? Heh . . ."  
  
Hermione stepped across the room, followed by a grumpy looking Dennis. Dennis trudged in and slumped down on the bed, rubbing his cheeks and grumbling about 'Old people and their problem with chubby cheeks'. Hermione placed a tray down on the desk. It had a violet cloth covering the things on the tray so Draco couldn't be nosey and take a look. He wasn't the only one who wanted to know what was on it.  
  
"Come on Herm!!!!! PLEASE LET ME SEE????? It smells nice!!!!! Come on!!!!! I deserve something for putting up with that old lady who calls herself our grandma, squeezing my cheeks and calling me chubby!!!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!! And what do you mean that 'old lady' that calls herself our grandma??? She is our Grandma!!!! Orli, could you come over here please?"  
  
Draco reluctantly but obediently walked over. 'Great, she's going to call me Orli now!!!! Ugh, kill me now God!!!!' He stood beside her while Dennis stood on the other side.  
  
"Seeing as you're my new friend Orli, I want you to be the first - apart from grandma - to taste my cooking!!!!!" Hermione grinned and lifted the cloth, revealing three chocolate chip muffins surrounded by lots (and I mean LOTS) of cookies and biscuits. They smelled nice and Hermione had also brought up a vanilla milkshake, a strawberry milkshake and a chocolate milkshake.  
  
"HERM!!!!! STRAWBERRY, MY FAVOURITE!!!!!!!"  
  
Dennis made a grab for the strawberry milkshake. Hermione smacked his hand away - just in time. "NO Dennis. God, you're like training a dog!!! And that's not a compliment. Let the GUEST choose first."  
  
'Great, she's going to poison me with her stupid cooking. Damn you muggles, why can't everyone just eat wizard food and get house elves to cook the GOOD food for them???' Draco forced a smile (which he was sure looked VERY awkward) and looked at the plate. He reached out and got the chocolate milkshake (as he had never heard of 'vanilla' before - ice cream was not a thing he usually had), and took a cookie. He sniffed it (without trying to be rude, but he did just in case she had poisoned it or something) and took a teensy little bite out of it.  
  
He chewed the tiny bit thoughtfully, trying to savour the tiny piece of cookie. To his surprise, it tasted . . . okay. Actually, who was he kidding?? IT TASTED DELICIOUS!!!! He bit into his muffin and chewed as Hermione watched him with happiness in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad you like it!!! I'll teach you how to make some tomorrow!!!! Dennis, you can eat now."  
  
Dennis was crouched on a stool, staring (drooling) at the plate of cookies and chocolate chip muffins. As soon as Hermione had finished her sentence, he had lunged for the whole plate, cramming as many cookies into his mouth as he could, then grabbing the strawberry milkshake and a muffin. He sat back onto Hermione's bed, stuffing his face with food and drink, also spraying crumbs all over Hermione's bed.  
  
"DENNIS!!!! You're going to have to hoover that!!!!"  
  
Dennis immediately jumped up and ran out of the room, not before grabbing a few more cookies of course. Draco tried hard not to roll his eyes - Dennis was such a kid. One year younger than himself yet he acted like a 7 year old. Frankly, he found him rather annoying, even if he had a 'nice' and 'friendly' side, he was WAY too annoying and he knew one day that he just might loose control and PUNCH him or KICK him as hard as he could.  
  
Draco drank some of his chocolate milkshake, and thought . . . Wait, Granger had said she'd teach him how to COOK tomorrow?????? COOK????????? WHO EVER SAID HE WANTED TO COOK???????????? WHY???????? Cooking was servant's work, so frankly he didn't really want to cook, but how could he put it lightly to her??? The answer was that he couldn't. He guessed that he'd just have to go with the flow. Oh how Draco wished he had just gone back to his aunt and uncle's house to be turned into a tree . . . it was less torture than this . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
'Okay . . . so, basically, she's trying to tell me that she's going to take the Knight Bus to go to POTTER'S house to have DINNER???????? And she wants ME to come???? . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Cool.'  
  
These were the exact thoughts that ran through Draco's mind as Hermione ran around her room, trying to find something to wear on this short notice (actually, she had apparently known for ages but only remembered now when her mum reminded her). She threw many clothes onto her bed (where Draco was sitting) as she rummaged around in her wardrobe, trying to find something to wear.  
  
"Orli, what do you think? This one," Hermione stretched out a pale green, patchwork strap dress (made out of cotton) against her, "or this one." She stretched out another dress - this one was made out of blue denim, and was also a strap dress. Draco thought (inside) of how neither of them would ever look good on her, but then a sudden idea struck him like a brick.  
  
'If I say something nice to the mudblood, then that'll prove I'm not vain anymore!!!'  
  
"Both look good on you Hermione. You pick."  
  
As much as Draco wanted to clean his mouth of these nice words, he couldn't. He glanced quickly in the mirror to see if he had changed as Hermione smiled at him. 'D'oh!!!' It hadn't worked (probably cus' he had only said it, but didn't mean it deep inside his heart).  
  
"Thanks Orli!!! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. I think I'll wear the green one." For some strange reason, this didn't surprise Draco that what he had just said was the nicest thing that she had ever heard. (Rather nasty, but that was Draco's thoughts) With a wave of her wand, Hermione was dressed in her green dress (that went down to her knees). She took a matching green cardigan and put it on quickly, grabbed her handbag and another big bag, then ran down the stairs, dragging Draco along with her.  
  
Hermione stopped half way and cursed. "Dennis!!!" She whispered urgently to Draco. "If he finds out we're going somewhere without him, he'll find some way of following us, even if it means he has to walk all the way to Harry's house!!!!"  
  
She thought for a moment then crept into the kitchen, grabbing a jar of her homemade cookies. She peeked into the living room, and saw that Dennis was playing solitaire with a pack of old Indian cards that she had left on a shelf. She placed the cookies one by one in the doorway, down the corridor and into the kitchen, leading to another big jar that contained chocolate chip muffins. She winked at Draco, took his hand (he tried hard VERY HARD not to growl or snap) and shut the door (not very successfully) slowly behind them.  
  
They stuck close to the front door as they heard Dennis move around inside. He was sniffing the air like a dog (the more Draco thought about it, the more Dennis was actually like a dog).  
  
"Who's there??? (Sniff) HERM!!!!! DID YOU GO OUT WITHOUT ME!!!!!!!!!!" He was about to edge towards the front door (Draco and Hermione held their breaths at this point) until he spotted the trail of cookies on the floor. "Oooooh!!!!!!!!!! COOKIES!!!!!" And that was that. They'd have to move quickly though, before Dennis stuffed all the cookies . . . . .again.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I know I only put the last chapter up like, a day ago or something, but I suddenly felt like typing, so here it is!!! Chapter five!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! Please review, I live for them and it is so unfair if you just enjoy my hard work and yet I get no rewards!!!! I bet some of you aren't even bothering to read this!!!!! I need support, PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Romance blooms and Potter headquarters

Does my bum look big in this? (I'm not sure whether I've mentioned this before, but I've decided now - for certain - THAT THERE ARE SPOILERS. Okay, now please read).  
  
Chapter six: Romance blooms and Potter Headquarters.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, really I don't. I am merely a girl who is young and completely useless and hopeless. I swear, if someone kidnapped me to try and take me hostage, hardly anyone would care. I'm sad and pathetic that way - duh!!!! J.K.Rowling, however, is way beyond her teenage years (no offence to her) and is way too busy to, supposedly, be UNSOCIALABLE. God, I can't even spell that word.  
  
MY THX TO: burgundyred ~ I might read The Enemy if I have time. It's holidays and yet teachers never fail to overload you with homework!!!!! I am trying very hard to pick up the pace, and in this chapter, the romance has started to bloom!!!!!! D'ya think it'll be a good idea to get old Voldy to go on a killing spree??? It's very hard, trying to speed things up, but not go too quickly. Cus' some fics go way too quickly and all the fun's gone, but I know I need to speed thing up but . . . if you have anything that might help, you'll be welcome to tell me (hint, hint)!!!!! Thanks for reviewing btw!!!! (You seem v. patient to wait for something to happen in this story - thx so much!!) THANK YOU SO MUCH, HUGS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ShortStuff10 ~ Thanks so much for reviewing!!! You think it's alright? Yeah . . . but it has gotten kind of boring but I'm trying to pick things up!!! HUGS!!!!!! Did you manage to read the rest of it? Cus' the review was for the first chappie though . . . but thanks for it anyway!!!!!!!! HUGS AGAIN!!!!!!!! Lol, thank you so much!!!! Oh btw, have you updated it yet?  
  
Klee_babe ~ I hope you do like it, even if it is weird. I really like you as a reviewer, from your many reviews for Fantasy as well as your reviews for this!!! Here is more, and thank you for the diary thing, ^.~ every hint of a compliment truly appreciated. Do tell me when you write a fanfic, I'll read it for sure!!!! And review of course. (HUGS!!! Seeing as I've given all my reviewers one now)  
  
Tfluver2142 ~ I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!!!! HUGZ!!!!!!!!! I was feeling really f**ked off that day ya see, for personal reasons, and for some strange reason, I thought that review was rather insulting, but when I re-read it, it wasn't!!! Sorry!!!!!! I'm glad you think that the last chapter was better!!! I'm trying as hard as I can to make it as interesting as I can get it in this stupid plot, but I definitely do (promise) have a better plot!!!! Than before anywayz, thank you so much for reviewing!!! Really appreciate it!!!! SORRY, HUGS X 100 WITH APOLOGIES!!!!! :D Okay, sorry again, I can't say it enough, and I really like Draco being pratty and stupid, I find him very entertaining that way, plus Tom playing him helps a great deal too!!!  
  
Loah ~ Funny? Is funny a good thing??? Or do you mean funny as in weird funny, or funny haha funny? I'm confused . . . sorry, I am very slow, ask anyone who knows me and they'll tell ya!!! Thank you so much for reviewing this and Fantasy, I do appreciate it - HUGZ!!! I like the word HUGZ, I'm giving one to all the people who review!!! Yay!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco and Hermione climbed onto the knight bus, and were greeted by Stan Shunpike. He was still working as a bus conductor with Ernie Prang as the driver - even after 3 and half years. He smiled a toothy grin at them.  
  
"'Ello, you Miss Granger ent you? Frien' of 'Arry Potter???"  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded as she looked around the Knight Bus for some room. She paid 28 sickles, (14 pays for hot chocolate too, one for her and 'Orli') and headed to the back of the bus as Stan turned to Draco. He frowned and stared at him curiously. "You new round 'ere 'en??? I ain't seen you before 'at's for sure."  
  
"Er, yeah."  
  
Draco quickly turned from Stan and followed Hermione to the bed at the back. It wouldn't take long for them to reach their destination, so they might as well have only one bed. There were only about 3 people left on the bus as well, so that was a bonus as they sipped their hot chocolate that had suddenly appeared by them. Hermione glanced at her watch.  
  
"By the time we get there, it'll be ½ 8!!! We need to get there now." Hermione looked over at Draco. She then gasped in realisation. "You're still wearing your dirty robes!!! That won't do at all." With a wave of her wand, all the dirty mud etc. vanished off of Draco's robes. Draco could practically feel the mud slipping off. He guessed that he could have at least felt grateful towards her, but . . . .he didn't in particular. Maybe he should thank her . . . .NO. What was he thinking???  
  
The Knight Bus bolted to a halt at the destination one of the passengers had chosen. Everything fell out of place, including a nearby candle, and Hermione. She toppled over and landed on (guess what?) Draco. Draco had never blushed in his life, until now. Even in the dim candlelight, Hermione and Draco's blush could be seen clearly as she quickly (and clumsily) scrambled off him.  
  
"Now, now Miss, Mister, 'ere are other 'eople on the bus ya know."  
  
Draco didn't even bother correcting Stan. He could feel his cheeks burning. You may think, because Draco was a pretty boy, that he wouldn't have been embarrassed and would have been used to having woman all over him, but, knowing our dear Draco, he always boasted about things that weren't exactly true. Of course, he had had Pansy all over him, and other various girls of course, but he had never had someone like HERMIONE all over him. For the first time in his life, he felt something, something strange . . . .and new, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something that he didn't like the feeling of at all.  
  
Hermione, recovered first (although her blush was still visible) "Erm, Stan, could we get off next please, otherwise we're never going to get there!"  
  
"Well, Miss -  
  
"Oh don't worry about us Stan dear, the young lady and her boyfriend over there can go off first." An old lady smiled as another old lady who sat next to her grinned as well. They both looked identical as they looked at Stan, maybe they were identical twins. Stan turned to Ernie.  
  
"He's not my -  
  
"Miss, where you wanna go?" Ernie asked, interrupting Hermione mid- sentence.  
  
"Erm, Privet Drive please."  
  
'Privet Drive is where Potter lives?' Draco stored this piece of information in his brain. After all, it might come in handy one day. Like . . .Blackmail to tell his father and go on a killing spree, ya just never know do ya? The Bus started to rev up, as it sped away towards Privet Drive, Draco could see all the various benches and park swings moving swiftly out of the way as they sped past. They stopped abruptly, straight in front of number four, Privet Drive. Everything fell over again, but this time, Hermione hung onto the bed to prevent what had happened earlier to repeat itself.  
  
"Privet Drive Ma'am, 'ank 'ou for travelin' with us tonigh'. We 'ope 'ou 'ave a lovely evenin'."  
  
Hermione gladly got off the Bus, thanking Stan for the hot chocolate. She glanced back at Draco to see whether he was coming, and blushed slightly. She rushed to knock on number four - Harry's - front door. Draco was about to step off when he decided that he might as well thank the driver and Stan for the hot chocolate (it was very nice and chocolaty, plus it was cold outside, so it was nice to have something warm to drink). His back still towards them, he mumbled:  
  
"Erm, thanks for the hot chocolate and the ride."  
  
"Hold on Mister."  
  
Draco turned round as someone's bony hand had rested on his shoulder. He could see Stan's pimply face staring curiously at him. He was very close - way too close in Draco's opinion. "Ern, come 'ere."  
  
The old driver got up from his seat and peered at Draco, just like Stan was, he stood just beside him. Draco raised an eyebrow as they continued to stare silently at him. They were just standing there . . . staring. He couldn't take it much longer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its 'our eyes mister, they'se weird. I swear when 'ou came on; they were dull grey, now they'se turned a strange silvery blue. I only know one family with those eyes - the Malfoy's ent they Ern? But . . . . no. They'd never let anyone related to 'em come on 'ere. They'se dis it an' everythin'."  
  
Stan smiled as Draco quickly jumped off the Bus. It soon whizzed away, out of site. Draco felt confused - his eyes had transformed back to their usual way, but why? He didn't feel any different at all, apart from that strange feeling on the bus but what had that got to do with anything? What if Granger noticed that he had changed? She'd be furious and maybe try to kill him or something if she lost control of herself . . . .no, as much as Draco wanted to change back, he couldn't - for his own safety.  
  
He walked quickly up to Hermione and stared at the front door of number four as it slowly opened. A thin woman was standing with an apron on, her nose scrunched like she could smell something disgusting. She sniffed. "I guess you're Hermione Granger? I guess you'll have to come in, with that young man behind you of course."  
  
Hermione and Draco stepped inside the house. It smelled of disinfectant, and Draco could practically feel the woman wanting to rub some of the disinfectant onto him. He looked around and saw a short, broad and chubby man standing about 10 metres away from them - as if he was scared of them or something.  
  
"You're Hermione Granger???" He grunted.  
  
"Yes, is it Mr Dursley??? Lovely to meet you." She stepped forward as Mr Dursley stepped backwards. He turned to Draco and frowned. "This is Orlando, Orlando Felton. I think you'll be needing an extra seat in the kitchen if he's going to stay, which he is of course."  
  
He sniffed (much like his wife) and the expression on his face was a look of pure disgust on his face. "Well the boy is coming. We told him to sort out his hair first before he came to greet his GUESTS." He practically spat out the word 'guest' and it was pretty obvious that he was forced to agree with this dinner arrangement.  
  
"DUDLEY MY BOY!!!!! COME HERE AND MEET OUR SO CALLED GUESTS!!!!"  
  
The fat man shouted as his equally big son stepped out from the living room. Draco raised an eyebrow as the boy's face suddenly turned from an expression of total disappointment, to a look of total satisfaction. He glanced at Draco and his face changed dramatically to a look of hatred. He scowled at Draco, as he walked over to Hermione. He shook her hand and smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Dudley Dursley, a pleasure to meet you. Are you sure you're here to see my cousin and not little old me????" Dudley smiled. The smile really didn't suit him at all. His dad had by now, moved into the kitchen with his wife, probably to add the extra seat for Draco, and Draco couldn't resist the snort that escaped his lips. This, DUDLEY person was trying hard to impress GRANGER, and it was SO obvious it wasn't working. She glanced at Draco and smiled.  
  
"So sorry, but me and MY BOYFRIEND HERE, would appreciate it if you could tell Harry to hurry up a little. It does get boring standing here you know." Hermione linked arms with Draco to prove her point. Draco, for once, didn't feel the urge to struggle, but just wanted to burst out laughing at this muggles face. He had a look of horror on his face, and as he turned to Draco, he could have sworn that he had sent him a death glare. HA!!! The fat fool.  
  
"Hermione!!!!"  
  
"Harry!!!!" Hermione unlinked her arm from Draco's, and rushed to Harry as he ran down the stairs. They embraced in a warm, friendly hug as Dudley mumbled and grumbled. Draco just, stood there. He felt a little something . . . he didn't like the feeling - it felt all too weird, it was like a sort of 'twang'.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you again. Ron's gone to Egypt again, but he's coming back soon isn't he????"  
  
"Yeah, Pig came with a letter the other day!!!"  
  
Harry smiled and caught sight of the two people standing just behind Hermione - by the door. He first turned to his cousin and pulled a face. "Shoo evil person. Or I'll hit you with a spell - I'm of age remember????" Dudley's eyes grew larger in fear, and he scurried off to join his parents in the kitchen. "Heh, the stupid fool, I'm not seventeen until school nearly starts!!!! He thinks wizards come of age when they're sixteen!!!!" (In this fic, I'm pretending that Hermione and Draco are older than Harry, so they are already seventeen while Harry is still sixteen!!! So is Ron btw)  
  
Hermione and Harry swapped grins. Harry turned to Draco and frowned. "So, who are you? I don't recognise you from anywhere. Although your eyes seem familiar . . ."  
  
"Orlando Felton. I know you're Harry Potter of course." 'Yeah, stupid, famous Potter, ugh.' Of course he didn't say the last part out loud, if he had - imagine what would have happened?  
  
Harry stepped forward and stretched out his hand. "It's lovely to meet you Orlando, I hope you don't mind me asking, but . . . .are you two . . ."  
  
Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'Sheesh, people nowadays, you go somewhere with a person and they automatically assume you're going out, even if they are the same sex as you.' He looked at Hermione, who was red and saying furiously that him and her were definitely NOT going out, Harry just grinned, nodded and said "Yeah right." Which got her even more annoyed.  
  
"Harry!!!!! You know I have Ron!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, but, how do you know Ron feels the same?"  
  
Harry slammed his hand over his mouth as the words slipped out. 'Ohhhhhhh he's in for it now!' Draco waited for the moment when Hermione would slap him, maybe punch him, or better still, curse him out of his own home. He tried not to laugh at the thought. But all Hermione did was stare at the floor. When she finally lifted her head, Draco could see tears in her eyes. For some strange reason, he felt pity, which he had only ever felt for himself (like when he had to sit next to ugly fat woman).  
  
"Harry . . . . do you . . . KNOW something???"  
  
Harry shook his head and looked apologetic. "I've just heard . . . .stuff ya know? Hints of it in Ron's letters - haven't you? I mean, I don't know anything, but . . ."  
  
"It's okay Harry. I guess I'll find out when we go to his home later. And meet up with him to get our school products."  
  
Harry nodded. An awkward silence filled the air and Draco felt that if he didn't interrupt it, he would burst. But what could he talk about? "Erm, can I come with you to get your school stuff?? I know I'm not going to Hogwarts, but, er, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry's eyes were fixed on Draco, and for once, he felt uncomfortable at somebody's gaze. Harry was slowly edging himself closer and closer to Draco. When finally he was standing straight next to him, Draco felt a poke in the back. It was Harry. "Go cheer her up or something, she looks like she's going to burst any minute now." He mumbled as they both stared at Hermione, who was staring intently at the red carpet in the hall.  
  
"Why me?" Draco mumbled back.  
  
"Because I'm the one that upset her, now GO." Harry shoved Draco in the back. He stumbled forward just as Hermione looked up. Her tears were flowing freely now, and Draco felt that strange unknown feeling in his stomach again.  
  
"Er . . ." He didn't know what on earth to do, she was just standing there, crying. He didn't like it when people cried. It was a sign of weakness to him, and he would usually take advantage of it, but now . . . what could he do? Before he could make his decision, Hermione did it for him instead. She leaned against him and cried into him, wetting his robes as she did so. Draco was stuck on what to do. He couldn't push her off, but what scared him the most was that he didn't really WANT to push her off.  
  
He looked up from Hermione and saw Harry had moved to watch them more closely. He winked and mouthed 'Good work' to him before setting off up the stairs.  
  
"Pot, I mean, Harry, where are you going?" Draco hissed as Hermione continued to cry. She was practically sobbing into him, and yet Draco wasn't even sure quite why. Harry ran back down the stairs with a hanky. He threw it over to Draco, and it landed on his hair. He was about to say something along the lines of 'Mind the hair' just as Hermione looked up, grabbed it and cried into that instead of Draco.  
  
The two boys watched the young witch sniffles and sobs die down. She looked up, her eyes red and puffy and handed the snotty hanky back to Harry who shook his head. "No, you keep it Hermione, and I'm sorry. I don't know anything, it might not be true." Hermione nodded as she stuffed the hanky in a nearby pocket. Silence once again, apart from Hermione's sniffs. Harry nudged Draco - hard.  
  
"Yeah, you'll always have er . . . Harry here, me and that fat kid in the kitchen." Draco didn't even realise that he had said the last bit until both Harry and Hermione snorted and started to laugh.  
  
"Good one Orlando!!!" Harry laughed as Hermione giggled and smiled at him. Dudley appeared by the kitchen door, not knowing what they were all laughing about.  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
They sat in silence as they ate. Harry stuffing down as many things as he could, mumbling something about never getting food as good as this when no one was round and that he should have them round more often. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were silent and ate slowly, while Dudley had chosen a seat next to Hermione and was now asking her and Draco lots of stupid questions.  
  
"So, Orlando is it? (Draco nodded) Isn't that a place in America?? Ha!!! So you can say I kicked Orlando if you kick the land there??"  
  
Dudley laughed at his apparently funny joke as his parents smiled at their 'funny' son. Hermione and Harry ignored this comment and continued to eat. Even if Orlando weren't his real name, Draco would never let ANYONE make fun of HIM, even if it wasn't actually HIM they were making fun of.  
  
"So? I can just go to Dudley, take a bit of dirt and say it's your fat."  
  
Harry snorted as he swallowed another bit of beef. He grinned at Draco and mouthed 'Good one'. Hermione had picked up her napkin and was using it to cover the smile that was forcing its way onto her face. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked shocked that someone - A WIZARD - could insult their dear little Dudley, while Dudley himself was now red with rage.  
  
"For your information, IT IS NOT FAT. It is muscle because I do boxing. I see you don't know this because you clearly have no muscle in you, I don't even know why Hermione would fall for someone so weedy as you!!!"  
  
Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. Was he implying that someone as great as THE DRACO MALFOY couldn't get a girl like GRANGER? "Oh the horrible cause of denial, look fat kiddy, I'm a lot taller than you and just as powerful with a wand, if fat could sell for money, you'd be richer than the queen."  
  
"HA!!!" Harry got his napkin and bit into it to stop himself from laughing at his cousin's state. Hermione frowned and put her napkin down on the table - things were starting to get more serious than just insulting jokes. Dudley had stood up in anger and had his fists held up against him, ready.  
  
"You asking for a fight wimp boy???"  
  
Draco reached into Hermione's bag and took out her wand. He stood up and proved to Dudley that he was indeed, a lot taller than him. "If you want fat kiddy, by all means try."  
  
"I think it's time we should leave now Orlando." Hermione tugged at the sleeve of Draco's robes. Her eyes pleaded for him to stop. Harry, however, still had his napkin stuffed in his gob and was trying his hardest not to laugh or choke for that matter. Hermione quickly got up, thanked the Dursleys for the 'lovely' meal and dragged Draco and Harry to the door (Harry just managing to pull out the napkin).  
  
"Thank you Harry for inviting me for dinner!!! And remember to meet me in Diagon Alley when we get our school supplies list!!!"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I won't forget!!!" So with a final hug, Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and vice versa. She apparated back to her home, with Draco of course (she couldn't apparate to Harry's house because she had never been there before)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"My mum sorted this room out for you when we were at Harry's, she gave you the most comfortable guest room she could find!!!"  
  
Draco nodded as he looked around the room. It was lime green, even the curtains and it looked pretty much the same as Hermione's room (apart from the colour change of course). He turned to shut the door, only to see Hermione staring at him.  
  
"You know, until tonight, I didn't really know that you could stick up for yourself." She smiled a grateful smile, Draco could tell she was going to do something unexpected soon, anytime soon . . . "Well, I better get to bed, before Dennis realises we're back and starts to bother us again. And I just want to say thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just for being there, for me to soak your robes with tears."  
  
She smiled again and glanced around, just in case Dennis was anywhere around the corner. Their eyes met for one second before Hermione made a sudden movement. She stepped forward and quickly kissed Draco on the cheek, then blushed. "Well, goodnight."  
  
She walked swiftly away. Draco stood there, shocked. That was certainly unexpected enough.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So, what d'ya think? I tried to spice it up a bit, you definitely see more romance in this chapter than the other chapters, and there will be more romance in all the chapters from this one onwards. I'll try to thicken my plot a lot more, and pace things up a bit. There will be better (and more exciting) bits towards the end.  
  
I APOLOGISE FOR MY BEHAVIOUR. I really do, it's just that lately I feel slightly grumpy, but I guess that's no reason to take it out on the people I love, my reviewers! No matter how little there are, love ya!!! 


	7. Shopping

Does my bum look big in this? ~ (BTW, HUGS was taken from one of my reviewers (ShortStuff10) but I like it so I used it!!! If ShortStuff reads this, I hope you don't mind!!!! BUT I REALLY LIKE IT AND WILL CONTINUE TO USE IT IN ALL MY FANFICS UNTIL YOU COMPLAIN!!!!! Okay, got that out!!!! Cya!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter seven: Shopping.  
  
MY BIG/ LARGE THANKS TO (LOVE ALL THE LITTLE REVIEWERS OUT THERE!!!!):  
  
Meenor ~ THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! By now, I should have read your story, and reviewed of course!!! I am so glad you liked it!!! I didn't put you in the last thanks cus' I already put the next chapter up when your review came through, the chapter just hadn't shown up on the site yet ya see. Thanks so much again and I hope you do read this chapter!!!!! You recommended this to someone? Really? AW THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!! Thank you again, I can't thank you enough!!!  
  
Burgundyred ~ thanks so much for the suggestions!!!! I think I'll use one of them, or maybe more, but one of them I'm definitely going to use!!!! I am so badly trying to move things faster, but I really don't want to spend half the fic on about everyone's reaction to Orli being Draco, or make things go too fast. But I'll try to get him to transform back into Draco again soon, maybe in the next few (about 5 etc.) chappies, but not in this chapter - this is a development chappie. I'll try to bring all the good stuff in soon (but ya see, I have some good ideas for their relationship to grow, so I need to use them). THANKS AGAIN!  
  
Tfluver2142 ~ Hehe . . . I don't have to apologise no more? YAY!!! I mean, I would have been glad to say sorry a FEW more times, hehe . . . thank you!!!! I am so happy that you liked it, and if you think it's going too slow, or too fast, do tell me - I can't fix a pace to this story anymore!!! SO HARD . . . . . . . OKAY THANKS AGAIN!!!!  
  
wolfen-alysha-draco-drago ~ Thanks for reviewing this and Fantasy!!! That is so nice of you!!! Anyway, he was able to sit through dinner mainly because he had Dudley to insult and he does has self control I guess, no matter how little!!!! I tried to make it with a slight touch of humour because those early chapters were boring, but here's a hint - this story will take a turn to the serious side from the next chapter onwards!!!! The reason I can't tell you, but if you read then you'll know!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: There are one of these at the beginning of every chapter and I chose to type them in every chapter because of the simple fact that 1/ They make my work seem slightly longer, 2/ So I cannot get sued and will have to stop typing fanfics, 3/ I just like them!!! Its so I can talk a lot more without an author note!!! Okay, so check back to the last chapter, which I am sure, will tell you that I own nothing, actually apart from Dennis and the plot, I own nothing! I'll tell you when I do own Harry Potter and rule the world!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco woke to the suns rays shining on his face. He had just had the most peculiar dream (and what was strange was the fact that he could remember it, most of the time, he couldn't ever remember anything that could have happened in his dreams). This is his recount of the dream:  
  
He was standing, as his ugly self, and looking out to Hogwarts. He was standing on a boat and it was sailing him towards the castle, but they never seemed to get any nearer, even though they were definitely moving. All of a sudden, the sky had turned dark and rain clouds were gathering over Draco. Two people had suddenly appeared next to either side of him.  
  
On one side was his father, dressed as a devil, all in red with the horns to match as well. He even had the red trident in his hand. Beyond his father (to his right) was Lord Voldemort himself, with all the other fellow deatheaters. They were all dressed like dementors. To Draco's left was a masked angel, she had long hair and was dressed all in white. Beyond her was Saint Potter, the Weasley's etc. They were all whispering one thing, and that one thing stuck in Draco's mind, and would for quite some time.  
  
"This is our path, which will you choose??"  
  
Then the dream had ended, and Draco had found himself awake, his hands covering his ears. He knew the meaning of the dream, it was pretty obvious, and he wasn't THAT thick. He knew he was starting to get soft as well, well, softer than he used to be, and he was starting to have . . . ugh . . . feelings, for the mudblood. He had to stop that, father would never approve, that was one thing he was sure of. Another was the fact that he knew he had to find somewhere else to go so that he didn't have to stay HERE. This place was definitely doing him no good. But where he could go was a mystery to him.  
  
The window in this room was letting in more sunlight than Draco had ever imagined. He felt like he could melt in the light. He walked over, and opened it. The air was cool and a breeze blew against him as he listened to the birds sing. Back home, nothing like this ever happened. All the birds stayed away from the darkness of the manor, and the windows couldn't even open so he could never feel the breeze even if there was one.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted him, as he turned to see who had knocked. Two heads poked in through the crack.  
  
"Hi Orli!!! Where'd you go yesterday??? I was shouting all over the house for ya, I had loads of cookies ya see!!!!" Dennis grinned.  
  
"Orli, you know I said I was going to teach you to cook today?" Draco nodded in response to Hermione's question. He wasn't looking forward to that at all, he'd probably burn the kitchen and set it on fire or something. "Well, change of plans!! Me, Dennis, and Fille are going to take you shopping for clothes!!! Seeing as you've only got your dirty robes from before."  
  
"Here's some of my clothes, and Uncle Jonathan shoes, I don't think you'd fit into my size 6 trainers." Dennis looked down at his feet and stared disappointedly at them, tutting and shaking his head.  
  
"I'm a size 8 1/2 shoe size." Draco mumbled. Dennis placed the plastic carrier bag onto his bed and started to take things out. Hermione joined them both by the bed.  
  
"Well," Dennis began, "I gave you one of my pyjamas - the ones that you're wearing now," This was indeed true, Mrs Granger had left some pyjamas that she thought would have fitted Draco on the bed, seeing as he and Dennis were about the same size. They fitted, but Draco couldn't help but feel quite disgusted at the fact that he was wearing something THAT DENNIS would wear, "Herm here says that you can't go out in your wizard clothes - they look quite expensive by the way, did you scab 'em???"  
  
Dennis received a sharp slap in the head from Hermione. He pouted and rubbed his head.  
  
"Fine!!! Sheesh, I was only asking. Anyway, I picked out some clothes for you, you can keep them if you like." Dennis took a pair of leather gloves out first. "These are just for you to look cool. They're rubbish at keeping you warm though. You see these holes? They're like really 'in' right now."  
  
'SMACK' (Go Hermione!)  
  
"Ow!!!! Stressy or what Herm!!! Sheesh . . . Then they're these," He took out a black t-shirt, "It's not a baggy t-shirt, it's like a stretchy one though so I think it'll fit you. It stretches so it should . . . Then there are these jeans, they are baggy, and the denim's soft so they're comfy too!!!"  
  
'That's cus' you wore those jeans yesterday.' Draco thought as Dennis neatly stacked everything in a pile, and picked them up, handing them to Draco.  
  
"You can change while you wash, there's more than one bathroom, so get ready and we'll all meet in the hall!!!" Hermione and Dennis rushed off, pulling Draco with them and taking him to the nearest bathroom, with his stuff of course.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Stan had been right, his eyes were back to normal - but Draco didn't really know what to think of it. He felt pleased, but he didn't feel . . . right. His hair seemed shorter than it had been yesterday, and slightly straighter, but only slightly. He still had those awful spots though. He was slowly changing back into himself, and it seemed so . . . weird, like himself wasn't himself anymore.  
  
He got out of the bathroom and climbed down the stairs to see Dennis and a girl Draco knew immediately to be Fille. She was looking at herself in a pocket mirror, and fixing her make up, taking a blood red lipstick from her fluffy pink handbag. Her hair was tied up into two high piggy tails, and she was wearing pink leather boots that went up to her knees, a pink jacket with fluffy bits at the edges, and a pink miniskirt with hearts at the brim. Frankly, Draco was surprised her hair was brown and not pink.  
  
"We're just waiting for Herm now Orli," Dennis smiled a weak smile and turned to Fille, who was still applying her lipstick expertly. "Erm, Fille, d'ya think you could stop doing your make up for a few minutes."  
  
Fille looked up and rolled her eyes at Dennis. She sighed and slowly (very slowly) put her mirror, lipstick and some other various make up stuff back into her pink fluffy handbag. She turned to Draco and smiled (a flirty smile that reminded him dearly of PANSY).  
  
"Hi!!!! My name's Rollane, Fille Rollane, lovely to meet you."  
  
"Orlando Felton." Draco reluctantly shook Fille's hand. He wanted to wash it straight away, this muggle reminded him way (way, way, way) too much of Pansy.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Hermione, who was walking down the stairs. She had a pale blue dress on, and her hair was down, but one side was clipped back to reveal her smiling face. When she stood next to Fille, they looked like two contrasts of the world. For the first time in his life, Draco didn't see Hermione as the ugly mudblood anymore, he saw her as . . . . a normal person. As ugly as anybody else, and as pretty as everybody else. Fille, on the other hand just looked like a complete slut.  
  
"What took you so long Herm? We've been standing here for like, yonks!!!"  
  
"I just got a letter from Ron."  
  
Draco guessed that the letter was good news, as she wasn't tearful but much the contrary. She looked as happy as she did when she was normally at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well we better get going if we're going to catch the bus."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"So . . . what's the letter about?"  
  
Draco couldn't help but ask. The bus was full of people, and they were all chatting away, even Fille and Dennis (although they seemed to be arguing more than talking). Hermione and Draco sat right at the very back seat, while Fille and Dennis sat at the very front. They were definitely the only pair that weren't chatting about some sort of gossip.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't read it yet, just in case . . . you know."  
  
"Why don't you read it now?"  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a big envelope with her name scrawled messily all over it. She slowly opened it and pulled a small piece of parchment out.  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
It's me Ron!!!! Sorry I haven't written lately, I'm at the main floo station right now, on my way to Egypt, but the line is HUGE!!!!! I told Pig to deliver this as quickly as he could cus' I can't leave without him!!!! Anywho, Fred and George showed me the Daily Prophet for today, and YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT!!! I put in a copy of it in case you didn't get it, but it's on the front page!!!! Tell me what you think back at school, this year is going to be the BEST YEAR EVER!!!!!!!  
  
Ron."  
  
Hermione finished reading the letter out aloud, and took the newspaper out of the envelope, making sure that no one but Draco and her could see it (what would muggles say if they saw a newspaper with moving pictures?).  
  
Draco and Hermione both gasped. On the front page of the Daily Prophet was a huge picture of Draco, with the words MISSING above it in block capitals. Draco was in utter disbelief. He was staring back at himself, smirking the famous Malfoy smirk, wearing the same special ordered hair gel, the same posh robes that he would be wearing on any normal day. He found it oddly creepy, especially as he could remember that that picture had been taken years ago, when he was in his second year at Hogwarts. Oh well, he didn't look that different 4 years later anyway. Apart from now of course, but now was different.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy disappeared yesterday when at his Aunt and Uncle's home - both were former deatheaters Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, but father Lucius Malfoy insists that they would not have done anything that would harm his son, Draco. The house elf, Diddy, which was supposed to have been looking after him while Mr and Mrs Lestrange were out on business said that 'he had stomped off in a rage' and he had no idea where his young master may have went. The young house elf has now been sacked for his poor effort to control the young master.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have hired the work of 7 of the best detectives in the world to try and track down their seventeen-year-old son. Anxious mother Narcissa Black-Malfoy says: "Please, if you have any information about our only son, don't fear to contact us at Malfoy Manor. We would be most grateful and reward you accordingly.  
  
The detectives could not find where Master Malfoy went, as they found a strong magical field preventing them from doing so, but they have concluded that he is alive and is in the hands of someone who is looking after him well. Mr Malfoy highly doubted that anyone would look after his only heir to the Malfoy millions willingly, as most families find him intolerable, yet charming to the ladies.  
  
If you do have Draco Malfoy in your custody, Mr and Mrs Malfoy would be glad to rid him of you. (There is a reward that is being offered, but, Mr and Mrs Malfoy are unwilling to tell us what it is)  
  
Reporter: Zacharias Smith Senior.  
  
Picture given by Master Malfoy's former girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Draco and Hermione just sat there and stared at the picture. That was all they could do. 'Weasley sure did seem happy that I disappeared, bet he's not as happy that they said I wasn't dead yet. Granger here probably feels the same. Oh the satisfactions of knowing people hate me . . .' He thought absent-mindedly, as they sat in silence for the rest for the journey to the shopping centre.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Mum!!! Dad!!! We're home!!!"  
  
Hermione staggered in with a ton of bags, as did Draco. Dennis and Fille, however, were bagless. Fille was moaning all the way home on the bus (Draco was eavesdropping) to Dennis that he hadn't bought anything, and most importantly anything for her. Dennis was saying that he was broke. They sounded like an old couple, and Draco could just see himself being Dennis with Pansy being Fille, pestering him for more money.  
  
"I think they're out, isn't it their wedding anniversary or something? They said that they were ding something special for it anyway." Dennis mumbled as he yawned. "Look Orli, Herm, I'll see you guys later. Me and Fille have to TALK."  
  
Fille had been applying lipstick, at the mention of her name, she had stopped and frowned at Dennis, who wasn't taking 'no, I don't want to talk' for an answer. He dragged her by the arm into the kitchen. Hermione and Draco watched them go, Fille mumbling something about 'mind the hair'.  
  
"You know, I hope Dennis is dumping her. I hate to say it, but even Dennis deserves better than that slut."  
  
Hermione turned to Draco. He was surprised that about this time yesterday, she had kissed him. Okay, so it was only on the cheek, but it counted as one all the same. She hadn't mentioned anything about it, and Draco wasn't particularly keen to bring it up either. 'Draco . . . she probably kisses Potter and maybe even snogs Weasley, don't make a big deal out of it.' But no matter what Draco told himself, he couldn't stop this strange feeling that he always felt now . . .  
  
All he could do to reassure himself and say that he would get over it. He used to have a crush on the little Weasley and he got over it. He used to like PANSY and he got over it. He used to LIKE POTTER when he went through a phase when he thought he was gay, and he got over it (the Harry crush and the gay part). Granger was a lot more unattractive than any of them, why would he not get over her? It was only a little crush, Draco had had worse . . . he WOULD get over it, right?  
  
He felt his stomach have that feeling again, and he didn't like it one bit. Hermione watched him as he struggled with himself and his emotions, she smiled and walked up to him without him noticing. Draco jumped as he felt a tap on the shoulder. Hermione laughed at his face expression.  
  
"Well goodnight Orli!!! See you tomorrow morning - I'll wake you up!!!! Wait . . . did you cut your hair? It looks . . . shorter . . ." Hermione took a lock of Draco's hair, frowned at it, then, deciding it was just her own tiredness, she shrugged and smiled goodnight to Draco.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The next day went rather quickly. Hermione had woken Draco up early in the morning so they could go to the nearby Sainsbury and shop for the ingredients to make cookies. Draco, being half asleep and dressed in muggle clothes that Hermione had especially chosen for him yesterday, bumped into many prams (making all the babies cry and bite his finger when he tried to shush them down before their mothers found out), food trolleys (making the whole thing tip over, then walking quickly into the crowd so no-one would blame him) and big stacks of toilet roll (that tumbled down and buried Draco in them).  
  
Then, when he had got home, Hermione had showed him how to bake the perfect cookies (making a batch of her own first) then watched Draco make his. He had not only burnt the cookies, but also nearly set the whole house on fire when he had accidentally fiddled with the cooker's buttons instead of the ovens. By midday, Draco had ruined about two dozen batch of cookies, and Mr and Mrs Granger still hadn't returned from the last night's journey, which was kind of good because they didn't have to see the state of the kitchen, but it did get Hermione awfully worried - although Dennis didn't seem that bothered.  
  
To top all this off, by 6:00pm, Hermione's perfect cookies that she had baked just that morning had half gone. She had eventually caught the thief, by placing a big bag of flour on top of the big jar of cookies (which was placed on a high shelf by the door). The thief had been stupid enough to not see the bag of flour, make a grab for the cookies, and obviously the whole bag of flour had collided onto 'it' and now 'its' whole head was covered in white. Of course, the thief was none other than Dennis.  
  
For the first time in Draco's life, he laughed a hearty laugh. Not a cruel and insensitive one, but one like you would have if you were only a child and had never seen a clown slip on a banana peel before, one like you would have if one of your bestest friends had just told a funny joke.  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh at Dennis. He was covered in flour and was desperately trying to rub it off his hair, then wiping his hands on his trousers, making it worse. He had even been stupid enough to grab a cup of water off of the table and pour it onto himself to try and get the flour off, which didn't help at all, it just made him wet AND still covered in flour.  
  
Dennis stood and sniffed, looking sad at the state he was in. Hermione and Draco, however, were rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco walked down the stairs in the morning. He smiled slightly at the remembrance of Dennis and the flour yesterday, oh the joy of it all, Draco really thought that Dennis should grow up to be a clown or something. He walked into the kitchen and was about to ask what was for breakfast when he caught sight of the people that were there. Hermione had obviously been crying as her eyes were red and puffy, Dennis looked very down although he had not been crying, but the most unexpected person who was in the room was none other than the famous Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Next chapter will be better, I promise. This may be crap cus' I am bored stiff and have no inspiration, although I do know what to write - just no inspiration to write it. I'm having this crazy idea that maybe I should write the whole thing first, then post the chapters up one by one, so that I'll have everything timed and ready!!! I don't know, but if you think this is a good idea, tell me and I'll try it, cus' it only takes me about one hour to type one chapter if I watch telly at the same time!!! I'd probably only need to type five chapters in advance anyway. 


	8. Bad news

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
Chapter eight: Bad news.  
  
AS USUAL, BIG THANK YOU TO:  
  
harryforeva ~ Thank you so much for reviewing!!!! And the crying matter, my dear friend shall have to wait for it is revealed in this chapter!!! Do enjoy, I have tried all I can . . . hehe, I sound like old and tatty Dumbledore!!!! YAY!!! And thanks so much for reviewing!!!!!!! Again!!!!!  
  
Burgundyred ~ you did??? YAY!!!!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing again, and don't worry, he's not gay, I just felt like putting that!!! I'm so glad you found that funny, I am really sorry to say though that the humour of this fic shall slowly be drained!!!!!!!!! Why only God knows. I'll check the Rat Face out!!!!! It sounds cool.  
  
Dead Lenore ~ Thanks; first, I'm glad you agree with me! I don't mind if they're just miner adjustments to their looks, but (especially with Hermione) I don't like it when their hair gets dyed, and when Draco gets TANNED, I mean can you imagine that? Ah, the fairy . . . there's more to her than she seems as you'll find out in this chappie, and Draco getting called Orli . . . if you feel sorry for him, pray for Orlando Bloom . . . and just for you I'll try to go easy on the '!' but I'M NOT PROMISING ANYTHING! The reason being when I type I might forget what you said! Anyway, I only put a lot of '!' in because the character is hyper, or really angry, or I am hyper!!! Which I always am, and you don't like hyperness? God, you know you're the first person who's told me that! The story is calming down into seriousness, but the first few chapters needed something to entertain the reader whilst there wasn't much happening! Okay, so if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
LythTaeraneth ~ YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT???? Really????? Well, you should read on and see if you're right!!!!!!! Hehe . . . I can't believe you know!!! Wah!!!!! Lol, anyway, I'm glad you liked it, there'll be less joy and more . . . well, more . . . different stuff in this chappie!!!!! I think anyway. YAY!!!!! You're updating stuff!!!!!!! WHOOPEE!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I will be one of the first to review it, I promise!!!!!!! I love them all!!!!!!!! Hehe . . . anyway, Hallow's day??? Very cool . . . hope ya enjoy this!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You may think it stupid to have one at every beginning of a chapter, but I do not. And it is me that is writing this - no? Yes, so, I do not own anything apart from the plot (with help from my reviewers to develop it) and I never said that I owned anything but the plot so HA you can't sue me.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco gulped, would this old fool recognise him? No, he couldn't . . . could he??? Dumbledore turned and smiled at him with a twinkle in his eye. His smile was genuine, but it seemed to have a touch of gloom to it, judging by Dennis and Hermione's faces, there was definitely a reason for that. He continued to stare at Draco, and Draco didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Erm, what's the matter?"  
  
Hermione looked up, and tears fell down her face again. She sniffed and put her head on the table, crying into it. Draco could hear her hiccups, although muffled in the tablecloth. Dennis sniffed and looked up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Uncle Jonathan, and Aunt Arlene, they had a car crash yesterday. They're in hospital right now. The doctors say they have a chance of surviving, but they're not stable yet."  
  
Dennis' voice was dull and expressionless, not like his usual cheeky and annoying tone at all. So that was why Hermione was crying, she was scared that her parents would die and she would be all alone - just like the famous Harry Potter. 'But she won't be all alone, she'll have Dennis, Weasley, Potter and all those other Gryffindor goodies' Draco thought, he didn't know what it felt like to have lost somebody close to him because he couldn't care less if his father or mother died, or any of his 'friends'. He didn't care about anybody.  
  
Draco turned to look at Dumbledore, who was still staring at him with a hint of amusement. Dumbledore stepped forward and held out his hand.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, and you are?"  
  
"Orlando Felton."  
  
Draco shook his hand and saw amusement in Dumbledore's eyes. Draco glared at him, he knew, he knew that was a fake name . . . 'DAMN YOU DUMBLEDORE.' He thought angrily - why did he HAVE to know everything? It made him so . . . .ARGH!!! Dumbledore smiled more at Draco and turned to face Dennis.  
  
"Look after her for a while Dennis, I'll be right back. Mr Felton, if you please." Dumbledore gestured to the door and slowly began to walk towards it, he was obviously expecting Draco to follow, which he reluctantly did. What other choice did he have anyway? They stopped just in front of the stairs (in the entrance hall).  
  
"Now Mr Felton, here is your school supplies list for your first year at Hogwarts, although I'm sure you know all the spells that have been taught already," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling merrily, making Draco more annoyed than he already was, "You shall board the train with Miss Granger on September 1st and be sorted into your school house along with the first years, I'm sure the result shall be very interesting."  
  
Draco scowled as Dumbledore smiled. "Look, I know you know that I'm not really who I say I am. So stop your pretending already."  
  
Dumbledore's smile grew even more. "Indeed I do know, Mr Malfoy, I was just wondering why on earth a pureblood wizard of such importance is here, in the home of a muggle-born, and not just any muggle-born, Miss GRANGER."  
  
"I have no choice but to stay here."  
  
"Ah, you HAD no choice but to stay here, now you can apparate home to your mother and father, and not to your Aunt Bellatrix's where you were scared she would turn you into a talking tree. But you chose to stay here. You could leave right now you know."  
  
Draco thought about this, to be honest, he had never really thought about apparating back to his mother and father, he had just said to himself that he must stay HERE, or find a better place to stay, but it never occurred to him to actually return back to Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Do not worry Mr Malfoy, your father does not know of your presence here yet, but no doubt if he did he would kill Miss Granger and even go into the muggle hospital and murder her parents. That I can assure you."  
  
Draco nodded, lost in his thoughts as Dumbledore spoke once again, "It is farewell for now Mr Malfoy, and might I say that I am very pleased with your progress on this curse, I would have thought it would have taken at least a month for you to start your transformation back, my cousin even thought a year!"  
  
"Your cousin?"  
  
"She goes by the name Buttercup, I think you've met her, she's a fairy, well, she used to be a witch, but she tried to do a youth spell and it turned her into a fairy. If you ask her now, she'll deny ever being a witch because she loves to always be the unique fairy that can do stronger magic than any other. I think I'll visit her now actually, have a good day Mr Malfoy and see you at Hogwarts."  
  
And with that, Dumbledore apparated from the Granger's home. Draco stared at the space that had just a few seconds ago been occupied by the old man. He thought about what he had said - why hadn't he just left? That had never ever come to his mind, to apparate back home, but he wasn't usually that slow. Was it Granger that had made him stay? No . . . he felt too mixed up to do anything, that had to be the reason.  
  
"Orli?"  
  
Dennis shut the door quietly as he stepped out into the hall. Draco gulped and turned to look at Dennis, who seemed slightly awkward - even his smile seemed misplaced, but Draco assumed it was because of the bad news. He had in his hand a piece of parchment and flying around him was a little owl Draco recognised to be Weasley's squeaky one. Draco squinted at it, and the owl immediately squeaked more loudly and flew out of a nearby window.  
  
"This is a letter from Ron Weasley, it's for Herm, but incase it's got bad news, I think you should read it first. She's in no state to get anymore bad news right now, and you know what kind of bad news this letter might be."  
  
Dennis continued to stare at Draco while he opened the letter. It read:  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
Dumbledore visited us today at the floo powder station - yes, we are still there after TWO DAYS. It turned out that the cheap one would only take four people to Egypt at the most, and mum and dad wouldn't leave some of us behind, so we were waiting in line for the expensive one. Now, we've cancelled it cus' dad thought that it wasn't worth that much just to take the whole family to Egypt so we're going later in the year when Fred and George earn enough money to pay for themselves.  
  
We're going to pick up Harry in about an hour, do you want to come to the burrow too? Dumbledore told us what happened (we're sorry) and mum said it's not safe for you to stay home without anyone but Dennis and that Orli guy Harry told me about. So, she figured Dennis could go back to his mum and dad while Orli and you can come to the burrow with us!!! You don't have to write back cus' we're coming to get you at 12:00 noon anyway, so you can tell us whether you're coming when we get there.  
  
Ron'  
  
Draco looked up at Dennis who was still staring fixed at him. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that Mr Dumbledore's contacted my parents and they're picking me up at 12:00 noon too, I'll pack mine and Herm's stuff, while you can just pack your own alright?"  
  
Draco could only nod. HE was going to go into WEASLEY'S home . . . ugh, he felt quite disgusted at the thought, but he didn't really WANT to go back to his mother and father now, not when he was still looking like he was and he just didn't want to return there until he was ready. He headed upstairs to pack his muggle belongings.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Twelve noon soon arrived and the atmosphere in the hall of the house was terrible. Draco sat on the step with Hermione leaning on him absentmindedly. Dennis was leaning against the wall, peering out of the steamed up window of the front door. Nothing could be heard apart from the heavy hail splattering onto the roof. Looking at Dennis, Draco could see he looked more depressed and drained of his normal energy than he had ever been in his life. Draco turned to Hermione, who was still leaning on him, using him like he was all she had to keep her up. Her eyes were lifeless and dull, staring into the wall opposite her.  
  
For once Draco recognised the feeling he was having - anxiousness. But it made no sense to him. He was never worried about ANYONE, it just wasn't his thing, after all if he didn't care about anyone then how could he ever worry about anyone?  
  
Suddenly the silence was interrupted as ashes sprung from the fireplace, signalling that Ron and Harry had arrived. Hermione finally snapped out of her trance to see Ron amongst the ash (who was just having a coughing fit). Draco felt a pang of anger at the fact that she would wake to see Weasley anyday than see him. He kicked himself mentally for having such a stupid and soppy thought.  
  
"Hey Hermione!!!" Both Ron and Harry exclaimed as they rushed to her. Hermione gave them both a weak smile - especially to Ron, who grinned nervously back.  
  
"I have such a big surprise for ya Hermione!!! Wait till you -  
  
Harry started to have a fake coughing fit, interrupting Ron's happy speech. Draco knew immediately that the news must be only good news for Ron and definitely not Hermione. If this was the case, then Harry was definitely trying to stop this from happening and Draco sensed that from the way Harry was staring at him while he was coughing meant that he had to help them too. Ron turned to Draco.  
  
"Orli is it? Ronald Weasley - Ron for short."  
  
Draco shook his hand and immediately felt like puking. Ron continued to talk while Draco resisted the urge to insult his cheap robes that were now covered in dirt and smelled of something suspiciously like chocolate. "You know how to use floo powder then Orli? I think you're a wizard aren't you? You coming to Hogwarts with us then?"  
  
"Er, yes to everything you asked me about."  
  
"Right, well say The Burrow when you're in the fireplace with the floo powder okay? Harry, you first?"  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He threw it down and with a final wink to Draco, he was gone. Hermione went next with all her belongings of course, and Draco was sure that he had seen tears in her eyes as she disappeared with a poof. Ron went next, saying that his mother was looking forward to meeting him and seeing who Hermione's new 'friend' was. He grabbed all Draco's luggage and left with a green a trail of green smoke.  
  
Draco turned to Dennis just as he was about to step into the fireplace with his handful of floo powder. He took a deep breath - his curiosity always got the better of him. "Well, thanks for everything Dennis, and I forgot to ask - how did things go with Fille the other day?"  
  
Dennis looked up and grinned a sheepish and pathetic-ish grin. "I love her too much to dump her, so I just asked her to do something for me, like stop flirting so much, don't dress like she does, ya know the usual, she agreed, but not very willingly so . . . but I really hope our relationship works out, I don't want us to slip up, I really want the relationship to work you know?."  
  
Draco nodded and turned back towards the fireplace. "Well, I'll be seeing you then . . . Dougy."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be seeing you then . . . Mr Malfoy."  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the handful of floo powder messily onto the floor, staining the clean carpet. He swiftly turned to see Dennis grinning broadly back at him.  
  
"How . . . how . . ."  
  
"I may have been sad this morning, but that doesn't get me off my bad habit of eavesdropping now does it? Tell me, how long did you think you could keep this up Dracula???"  
  
Draco felt like bursting out laughing at the stupidity. Dennis was trying to be serious and all 'outsmarting' and yet he couldn't even get his name right!!!! Instead, Draco managed to look down (to avoid Dennis' gaze) and smile to himself. "First, my name is Draco, not Dracula like that vampire."  
  
Dennis stepped closer and examined a lock of Draco's hair. For once, Draco didn't cower or think thoughts of disgust. Dennis was a muggle, and an ignorant stupid muggle too, but Draco didn't mind him at all, not any more and it had only been a few days that they had met, and yet, Draco felt like he had made a friend . . . a friend that was a muggle yes, but a friend none the less. Not like those other cronies that had no brains of their own.  
  
"You're starting to change back aren't you?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Well . . . you do realise that Herm's going to recognise you soon if this continues . . . I mean, she's not THAT slow, and then you'll be in big trouble because -  
  
"I'm a git?" Draco raised his eyebrow as Dennis did too.  
  
"Yeah - that. But, you don't seem such a spiteful, muggle hating person to me."  
  
Draco laughed cruelly and smirked making Dennis step back in surprise (he had never thought that he had the ability to do that). "Dougy, you don't know me."  
  
"You know Orli, I mean, Draco, I never knew you could look so evil!!!! You have to teach me sometime but I guess you'll have to leave now huh? Look after Herm for me okay? And, here -  
  
Dennis, grinning like there was no tomorrow, threw a small ball of paper in Draco's direction. Draco caught it without difficulty. Written on it in tiny letters was an address - a muggle address.  
  
"I know I'm only a muggle, but if anything happens, anything at all, you'll tell me right? Cus' even if I don't show it, Herm's my only cousin right now, I don't want to lose her too."  
  
Draco nodded as Dennis smiled gratefully at him. With a final nod to each other, Draco grabbed another handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, finally saying the words that he thought he would never utter in his entire life (well there's a first for everything) - The Burrow.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It's losing its humour now huh? Yeah well, I guess if you want excitement, then one genre has to go! I hope ya liked it and even if you don't, I appreciate you all actually taking the time to even consider reading this! So even if ou don't review but take my hard work for granted, then I thank you anywayz!! HUGZ! 


	9. Feelings erupting

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
Chapter nine: Feelings erupting  
  
MY BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG THANKS SO MUCH TO:  
  
Burgundyred ~ I am so glad you liked it, and yeah, the Dougy knowing thing was a last minute adjustment I thought could be made important if I felt like it!!! It's losing humour because . . . I don't know actually, but I'm glad you can handle the angst too, because I'm kind of drifting between angsty and humourish you know? I just don't know which one to stick to. And as for Dumbledore and the Lucius killing thing, that was because in this fic, Lucius doesn't abuse Draco, he just ignores him, so he would blame Draco, but if he found out that Draco now shows affection (as Dumbledore knows cus' he's Dumbledore) towards a muggle born then Lucius would be furious and the only way to stop this and teach Draco a lesson without killing his only heir is to kill Draco's only affection, i.e. Hermy and that lot, which is why he would kill them all!! I hope that that helped you understand it!!!! I tried!!!  
  
Harryforeva ~ Lol, totally, but shame it's going to be a while until Ron finds out the amazing bouncing ferret was in his house!!!! It's not going to be as good (good meaning funny in this case), because, as I said, it may be getting more serious now!!! I hope you enjoy reading this, thanks so much for the review!!!!  
  
Dead Lenore ~ Yes, first thanks so much for the review!! Second, I just want to say that Draco at the burrow may be more emotional than hilarious, I'm sorry if that's a disappointment!! So sorry!! But if you are reading this, I hope you enjoy, that's the number one thing!! Hermione's reaction to Draco, I really cannot wait to write!  
  
Lizzie Malfoy1 ~ Lol, yes, thanks so much for reviewing, if you're reading this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter (thanks for the assurance on the devoted reader thing too)!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing - duh you crazy people who pick on people cus' you want money!!! Three words to them - GET A LIFE, nothing against lawyers either, they're very nice and useful, I might be one!!!! If I do, I'll be one of those people who sue - YAY!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco gasped as he went zooming out of the fireplace. 'God, this is more of a wreck than I thought it would be.' He said to himself. To him, this place was a dump, well; compared to Malfoy Manor it was a dump. Plus the fact that it smelled homey didn't make Draco like it any better, he liked it when things smelled . . . suspicious and dark. As he stood and brushed himself down, Harry approached him holding Hermione in his hands. She looked on the brink of crying again.  
  
"Look after Hermione for a while Orli."  
  
Draco was about to object when he realised that he was too late anyway, and he was still undercover. Harry had dragged Ron from the stairs and was now hectically whispering to him. Draco absentmindedly put his arm around Hermione and she gladly leaned against him in a small and gentle hug. Draco stretched his ears as much as he could to try and listen in on Harry and Ron's conversations, but all he could hear was Ron saying: "Of course she'll be happy for me!" But that was all he needed to hear to understand the whole situation.  
  
"Ron!!"  
  
Harry glanced frantically at Draco. This was not good. He looked down to see that Hermione was still in his arms (he actually had no idea how she got there) but she was now looking up to see who had called for Ron.  
  
"Hey Lavender!"  
  
Lavender ran down the stairs, Ginny chasing her with a worried expression on her face - it was obvious she had tried to stop Lavender Brown from interrupting. Draco could feel Hermione stiffen against him. Lavender fell into Ron's arms and they embraced in a warm hug, then a warm kiss on the lips (short but sweet). Ron turned to them all with his arm around Lavender.  
  
"You guys, I'm sure you all know Lavender!! Well, apart from you Orli, but she's Lavender Brown, and she's my new girlfriend!!"  
  
They all stared, shocked at the announcement, Ginny whimpering as she looked at the expression on Hermione's face (trust me, it wasn't pretty).  
  
"Isn't that great guys! Guys??"  
  
Ron turned to Hermione. "What do you think Hermione?? You are happy for me, aren't you??? I mean, Harry had the stupidest idea that you might get upset!"  
  
"Why would I be upset?? No . . . of course I'm happy for you, I'm just crying because of, you know, my parents . . . excuse me."  
  
She wriggled out of Draco's grasp and ran towards the garden, tears spilling from her eyes and falling onto the kitchen floor as she ran. Silence was all that could be heard as they all stared at the open door. Draco didn't even realise Harry creeping up next to him (Harry does that a lot doesn't he?) until he was actually peering over Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Go cheer her up Orli."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because, just GO."  
  
And with a shove, Draco stumbled through the door and into the scruffy garden belonging to the Weasleys. He looked around. Hermione could be seen sitting on the cold cobblestone ground, crying (her sobs weren't exactly inaudible either). He slowly walked over towards her and sat down beside her, feeling rather awkward. He had no idea why he was doing this, why he was still here and why he had obeyed what Potter had asked him to do. All this confused him, but Draco was determined to cheer Hermione up somehow - even if he didn't know why he wanted to. Of course, this was going to be no piece of cake - seeing as he had never done this before. But, Draco didn't even have to speak first.  
  
"How could he? How could he . . . how could THEY??? Harry . . . how could he keep this from me?? Ginny . . . why?? Ron . . . he didn't have to treat me so well . . . why didn't they just tell me?? It would have been less painful and I wouldn't feel so stupid right now . . ."  
  
She sniffed and faced Draco. Tears were streaming down both her rosy cheeks and her eyes were incredibly puffy and red. Normally, Draco would have backed away from such an ugly sight, but he didn't feel like it now, which shows how much he had actually changed. Draco bit his lip and slowly and carefully put an arm around her. She, once again for the second time that day, leant against him as he wrapped his other arm around her.  
  
"I haven't known you for long Orli . . . but I feel like you're my best friend already . . ." She looked up at him with her watery eyes as he stared back down at her. Oh dear . . . Draco sensed that feeling when she was going to do something unexpected, and last time he felt that, she had ended up kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Orli, tell me, will you be there for me when I need you?"  
  
Draco could only nod. Hermione's face was getting closer by the second, and he didn't feel like talking. She smiled a watery smile.  
  
"You know Orli . . . you're the nicest guy I've met in a long time." Hermione grinned as she edged further closer. Draco was starting to get slightly scared now . . . HE was usually the one who would . . . . do what she was doing, and boy did he know what she was doing. Hermione was still getting closer so now Draco could even see her tears blurred and smell her scent of homemade cookies. Draco couldn't take this any longer, he was about to speak . . . . . . . . when it was too late.  
  
Their lips met as Draco swallowed his words. He felt that strange feeling in his stomach again, and it felt like time itself had stopped, making, forcing him to remember this moment forever. It was . . . there were no words to describe it, no words to describe the situation, the kiss, nothing.  
  
Suddenly he remembered what Hermione had written in her diary - about what it would feel like to kiss a Malfoy. Now, Draco may have gotten softer, and he may have feelings now, but that didn't change the fact that she had doubted his kissing (okay, fine, snogging) ability, and Draco just had to prove her wrong (whether she actually knew that it was Malfoy she was snogging or 'Orli', he didn't care, proving it to himself that Granger enjoyed his snogging ability was enough). This was too good an opportunity to miss.  
  
They broke apart and all they could do was stare at one another. Hermione's face was flushed and her tears were smeared over her cheeks now. Her eyes were bright and different to how they were before.  
  
"Hermione, dear, where are you - oh there you are! I'm so sorry about your parents, I'm sure they're going to be just fine dear, do come in, it's starting to get chilly."  
  
Mrs Weasley bustled out into the garden with two warm sweaters. She handed one to Hermione, and the other to Draco. Hermione happily ran in, flashing a smile at Draco before she actually went through the door. Mrs Weasley watched patiently as Draco slipped the sweater onto himself.  
  
"So you're Orlando are you? Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Lovely to meet you too." Draco only hoped he didn't sound too sarcastic as he shook Mrs Weasley's hand.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So what if Draco had had great meals with steak, beef, potatoes, chicken, ham, and everything that you would love to eat, all in one great feast and all for three people, his mother, his father and himself, AND all cooked by the most skilled house elves imaginable. The food at Hogwarts was definitely good too, especially because there was so much you could eat and you could eat however many you wanted of one specific thing.  
  
BUT THIS, oh this was just HEAVEN. As much as he hated to admit it, Mrs Weasley's cooking was the best he had ever tasted - nothing could compare to it, and he couldn't resist it when he was offered more. He could easily see that he wasn't the only one who loved the food. Ron was stuffing it down his throat and having a choking fit, Harry was doing much the same, only not choking, Fred and George had chose to stay for dinner even if they had their own flat and were now having a competition to see who could stuff the most peas in their mouths in one go, and Mr Weasley was even cramming as much food down his throat as he could.  
  
The girls however (meaning Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Mrs Weasley), ate slowly and patiently; personally, Draco didn't know how they did it.  
  
Once dinner was over, Fred and George disapparated back to their flat (as to avoid washing the dishes), Mr Weasley was too tired (and too full) to do anything, and Ron and Lavender had gone outside into the garden to watch the sunset. Of course, being the guests, Hermione, Harry and Draco didn't have to do anything, Ginny; however, had to help her mother clean up the dishes and Hermione being the nice person she was, insisted on helping. That left Draco and Harry still sitting round the dinner table.  
  
Draco wasn't really enjoying hearing Harry talk, after all, he was supposed to be the enemy, and yet Potter was chatting away like he had known him for years (which he actually did, but never mind).  
  
"Anyway, how'd you get her to cheer up? She didn't even seem to mind when Ron and Lavender went out in the garden! Except from her saying that they should grab a coat first of course."  
  
All Draco could do was shrug. He knew of course, why she had brightened so suddenly. Her affection on Ron was now transferred to him, even if Draco hardly ever felt anything, that kiss definitely had too much feeling than Draco ever wanted to have.  
  
"Sheesh Orli, you don't talk much do you? I didn't either, I was always the one to wait for someone to speak to me first but, Ginny's changed me."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been going out for a few weeks now, but no one at Hogwarts knows, only Ron and Hermione know, and now you too."  
  
This was new to Draco and he stored it in his memory for later use, you never know when you might need important information like this.  
  
"Do you love her?" Draco felt like punching himself in the face. Why did he have to ask a stupid question like that? If he was going out with her than duh he liked her!! Potter didn't seem like that kind of person to use a girl like that (unlike Draco would).  
  
"I don't know . . ." Draco certainly wasn't expecting that answer. He stored this piece of information safely in his brain with the others, this seemed more important than the others though. Harry continued to speak.  
  
"We're having . . . problems. I don't understand why we have to keep our relationship so secret, but she doesn't want anyone to know, and that makes me feel like she's hiding something. I should trust her, but . . . and for the love matter, how do you know when you're in love? I think I am in love, I have this feeling in my stomach everytime she's around, but I had that with Cho, and I like her, but I certainly don't love her anymore. BUT I feel really happy when I'm around her, even in times when it's difficult, and when we kiss . . . there's this . . . this . . . 'ping'."  
  
Draco gulped, if these were symptoms of love . . . let's just say he didn't like the sound of it. "And you think about her everyday, and when you try not to, she's always in your head?"  
  
"Yeah, that's another one! And when me and Ginny hold hands, in private of course, it feels like that's the best place you could be, even if you're stuck in a cold dungeon or something."  
  
"And you'd do anything for her, even if you didn't want to?"  
  
"Yep, how do you know all this? Are you in love??"  
  
At the last word, Harry raised his eyebrows. Draco stared into space and thought hard. If he was in love, this was not good, especially as the person who he might be in love with was, GRANGER. He definitely had the unfamiliar flutter in the stomach, signalling a small crush, he did think about her more and more now, maybe even WORRY about her, which he had never done with any other person, and that kiss back there . . . there was a definite 'ping'. When she fell on him on the knight bus, time seem to have stopped and he seemed to never want her to get off. Come to think of it, that was when he started to have strange feelings . . . as for the last question, he didn't know why when Harry told him to comfort Hermione, he obeyed without even thinking about it, which showed something, didn't it?  
  
"I hope it's not Ginny - she's mine! And if it's Lavender, she's Ron's and he'd rip you apart if he caught you doing anything with her, and Mrs Weasley is MARRIED and a bit too old for you I think. Wait . . . don't tell me, YOU'RE GAY!"  
  
Harry slapped his hand over his mouth as Draco stared sarcastically (and yes you can stare sarcastically) at him. Harry grinned, "Only kidding, I know its Hermione you're on about. So tell me, have you snogged or kissed each other yet?"  
  
"Er . . ."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Harry stood and winked at Draco as Hermione and Ginny returned from helping Mrs Weasley guide the cups and plates to wash themselves. "Anyway Orli, you want to go up to our room? You're sharing one with Ron, and me so you might want to get unpacked. Actually, I need to get unpacked too."  
  
Draco hurriedly ran up the steps, following Harry towards their room without even a glance of acknowledgement to Ginny or Hermione. The room had posters of the Chudley Cannons everywhere the eye could see, and three beds were squashed into three corners. Their trunks - well, 'Orli's' suitcase and two trunks - were at the end of their bed, and compared to Draco's room and bed at home, this was even more of a dump than downstairs. 'Now to find some more information about Potter, it might help father . . . wait, why do I care about father?? He's just a strict git after all . . .'  
  
"So what's your favourite quidditch team?"  
  
"Oh, well it's not the Chudley Cannons like Ron's is," Harry said, his voice rather muffled from the fact that he had stuck his head in his trunk, "Hungarian Horns, I might play for them when I'm older, if they'll take me, but they've been losing a lot lately."  
  
"Yeah I know, beaten by the Dark Nemesis, they're my favourite team, I got to go watch it with my father."  
  
"YOU GOT TO WATCH IT?? You must be rich . . . hey, you've never mentioned your father before. Come to think of it, how did you and Hermione get to meet?"  
  
"She found me in Diagon Alley, I wasn't feeling too well, and my father . . ."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my parents died when I was a baby, but I think you might know that already."  
  
'Of course I know Potter, everyone who has anything to do with the magical world knows about Famous Harry Potter, the one who conquered the Dark Lord, the hero of the world,' Draco thought.  
  
His anger suddenly came flowing back, and all thoughts of trying to get along with Potter escaped him. He felt all too angry . . . but then, realisation dawned on him. His anger was just jealousy, just because Harry always got the attention, whilst Draco never got any, not from his father, not from his mother, just from Pansy, and Pansy just simply wasn't someone you would want attention from. Draco was always just . . . there, and his father would simply answer questions that he asked or tell him off, he never actually had a conversation with him. His mother was even worse, she was always out on business, even if she didn't have the dark mark, she was still faithful to the dark lord. She NEVER spoke to him, NEVER.  
  
He decided there and then that he would at least try to be civil to Potter, he would try to not get so jealous, it didn't do him any good anyway, and being jealous only made him think of how much people ignored him.  
  
Harry turned towards Draco, a bundle of clothes in his hand, ready to put in his very own closet (he was unpacking clothes because there wasn't enough room in his trunk to store them and find things conveniently). He frowned.  
  
"You know Orli, you seem to have changed since the last time I saw you. Did you cut your hair? It looks shorter - not that much shorter, but shorter all the same. Your eyes remind me of someone though . . . but, no . . . sorry!! I just thought that you reminded me of Draco Malfoy, the most spoilt little gerk in the world. He thinks he's the best when he's not, and just because he's rich and a pureblood, he thinks everyone's below him!! I'd like to punch him in the guts one day, or somewhere else where it'll hurt much more. . ." Harry mumbled the last part as he opened the wooden closet to place his things in.  
  
'Calm down now Draco . . . just because Potter's just insulted you doesn't mean you have to fight back . . . it's all about self control . . .' Draco took a very deep breath and calmed his anger. If this carried on, he'd be old and grey by 45!!  
  
"Well let's get packing shall we? Before Ron gets back and starts raiding our things for food anyway . . ."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ending on a lighter note for this chappie!! Here's a hint for the next chapter, I think I'm safe giving it in an author's note, seeing as no one reads author notes! Anyway, the hint is there is a time fast forward thing in the next chapter due to the fact that if there wasn't, this would be dull (duller than it is now). I am purely fast-forwarding things, so, here's the chappie, look out for the next one and REVIEW!  
  
PS. Note: NOVEMBER, the 11th month, at 11:00, and the 11th day of the month, Remembrance Day - R.I.P. 


	10. Time passes and things change

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
Chapter ten: Time passes, and things change  
  
THANK YOU TO:  
  
~Dead Lenore ~ Thanks so much for reviewing, I can't thank you enough! I'm so glad that you don't think it was too . . . stupid, you know what I mean? Ron is of course, naturally thick, which is why I like him so much! Lol, you have no idea how hard I am trying to not overuse these '!', Malfoy pride shall never go away! No matter what! That quidditch name 'Dark Nemesis' I felt was like a rollercoaster name as well as a quidditch team, do you?  
  
~wolfen-alysha-draco-drago ~ really? You still think it's funny? That's kind of good, but I can assure you that the humour is definitely slipping and becoming more emotional, but then again, I never did put 'humour' as a genre for this thing, only romance so I guess I can change stuff around, huh? I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried very hard, as always!  
  
~burgundyred ~ I am so sorry that you were hurt!!! I was just unsure . . . but now I know for sure!!! Hehe . . . anyway, yeah, now that you say, I should have put a younger age, I'll keep that in mind if I want to go back and change anything!! I am also real happy that the note helped, I was scared that it wouldn't, as I'm normally not good at explaining stuff!!  
  
~Lizzie Malfoy ~ Thank you, thank you!!! The love thing was bound to happen one day, teehee!!! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, then I'd be rich. YAY!!!!!!!! But I'm not rich so I guess I shouldn't be celebrating huh??? Oh well, as the people say - Money can't buy happiness (but it can sure buy a hell of a load of stuff).  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Fourteen days (two weeks) passed and Draco was still at the Burrow. As time had passed, Draco's relationship with Hermione had grown to great extents, he didn't like it, but he just couldn't help the way he felt. She wasn't 'Orli's official girlfriend' no, Draco never did actually ask her out, but he knew that Hermione did think of him as an unofficial boyfriend anyway. He always told himself that he was going soft, and that she was just mudblood Granger and that he should just apparate back to Malfoy Manor, but it was like he was two different people now, one side of him was still the arrogant spoilt brat, but the other side was the new side, the sensitive side that always took over, and Draco was getting really fed up with that side.  
  
Harry was now one of the people that Draco mostly talked to, it was either him or Ron, and he still thought Weasley was too much of a disgrace for the wizarding world - at least Harry had a fortune to back him up. Ron had got rather separate from Hermione and Harry as he spent most of his time with Lavender, now it seemed that the golden trio was DRACO (Orli), Harry and Hermione. It was strange, but he could safely say that he and Harry were friends now, although he did try to avoid any situations when he would have to say Harry's name due to confusion of what to call him (the bad side shouting POTTER, but the good side shouting HARRY, way too confusing).  
  
Much to Harry's disappointment, Ginny had gone to stay at one of her friends house until school started, so Hermione was left all on her own in Ginny's bedroom. She admitted it did seem larger, but rather lonely. There was still no news from Hermione's parents, but the doctors said that they were improving, although they were still unstable. Hermione had stopped weeping badly over the matter, but obviously because they were her dear mummy and daddy, she did get upset and occasionally cried (Draco often found himself being a comforting cushion).  
  
As for the matter with Dennis, Draco had been secretly writing to him because of the fact that Hermione was always moaning about how he was younger than her but underestimated her because she was a girl, Draco really didn't think that she'd want to know that he was telling Dennis everything, of course, Ron and Harry knew because he'd often have to either borrow Hedwig or Pig (he couldn't go near them though for everytime he drew closer, they snapped at him, then Draco would remember that in fifth year, he had helped Umbridge to capture Hedwig and read Harry's mail).  
  
Today was a bright, but cold morning, the birds were singing sweetly outside the window, their song so beautiful . . . that Draco felt like killing them. He had just got to sleep as he had had that strange dream again (refer to chapter 7 for dream!) for most of the night everytime he drifted off, but the first time he had actually slept, the birds had started to sing and woken him up - damn them.  
  
He sat groggily up and threw a pillow at the window, shaking the glass and scaring the birds away. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. Harry was sleeping with his head in his pillow and mumbling about quidditch, Ron was half off his bed and half on and he was drooling. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at the watch that Hermione had given him as an extra when they had gone shopping with Dennis and Fille for muggle clothes. It was only 7 am; they didn't normally get woken up until 8:00.  
  
Draco yawned and stretched. These few weeks had seemed like the best vacation he had ever had. Of course he had stayed in better places than the Burrow, high grand places, but he had never felt so . . . relaxed on any holiday. He felt like for once he wasn't ignored, he felt like he was part of something and the new side of him liked it a lot, but the other side, the old side, wanted to vomit and return to life alone.  
  
A sharp tap on the window signalled that Hedwig had returned with some letters. She swooped in through the open window and landed on Harry's bedpost. She clicked at Draco viciously. Draco went to the window, careful not to go anywhere near Hedwig, and picked up his pillow. With careful aim, he threw it at Harry's head.  
  
"Wha -  
  
Harry yawned mid-sentence then realised (from the scowl at Hedwig) that Draco wanted him to get the letters from Hedwig. Slowly, Harry staggered up from his comfortable position on his bed.  
  
"There's my school supply list, Ron's, oh look you've got one too!!!! (Draco frowned at this, Dumbledore had already given him his school supplies list . . .) Oh and this is from Dennis, I can tell from the chocolate smudge on the envelope." Harry grinned and handed the two letters to Draco, at that moment, another owl arrived with the Daily Prophet. Draco opened the first letter from Dennis first while Harry gave the owl a Knut.  
  
'HEY ORLI!!!!!!!! (or should I say Draco? Nah, I like Orli)  
  
How you doing??? Thanks for telling me what Herm's been like, I don't know how she's calmed down so much, it must be a specialty of yours to make ladies calm down eh??? (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge) I hope you don't mind me asking, but ARE YOU TWO GOING OUT YET???? I wish you were; go on Orli, ask her out!!!! You only live once!!!  
  
School's nearly starting again, I know you're going to Hogwarts, when you do go there, don't contact me in case it's an emergency okay? The reason why is because that ruddy owl keeps waking me up in the middle of the night - I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!!!! For Fille anyway, she is slightly better, although her horrible dress sense hasn't changed one teensy bit. Her flirting has been much better though.  
  
Okay, now for something serious, and for this serious thing, I'm going to call you Draco. Draco, you do realise that once you change back completely, Hermione's not going to speak to you anymore? As much as you deny it cus' you're Mr tough-guy and everything, I know you like her, it's so obvious dude. But be careful, if Hermione figures out you're Draco Malfoy, her archenemy, she won't ever even look at you again. What I'm trying to say is that I think you should leave before she gets too hurt, not LEAVE, LEAVE, just, you know, GO when you have changed back, she'll have a heart attack if she sees you and Orli's disappeared. You can always come crash at mine!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway, have to go - I HOPE THIS WAKES YOU UP FROM YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP!!!!!!  
  
Dougy, Dennis the plonker  
  
PS. I wrote this whole letter on a big sheet of rice paper!!!! The letters if you look, are actually food colouring!!! Don't worry, my fingers weren't dirty when I wrote it!!!! You know, this is the only letter that I've written to you and mentioned your REAL name and identity, so, if you don't want anyone reading this and finding out, EAT IT!!!!!!! Clever huh??? I think this is well cool!!! It's nutritious (well that's what it says on the packet), secretive and yummy!!!!! Hehe . . . Dennis my boy, you're a genius . . .'  
  
Draco folded the rice paper back up and started to chew on it absentmindedly as he thought about Dennis' letter (he would write a reply later, when he felt like it). He was right (for once), if he did change back completely into normal then what would he do? Where could he go? Back to Malfoy Manor?? But what if he was in Hogwarts? He couldn't apparate then . . . this was all too confusing, he had to think more about this when he didn't have such a headache.  
  
"I guess I can't ask to read Dennis's letter then??" Harry asked with a smile, his eyebrows rose in a questioning way.  
  
"Huh?" Draco turned to Harry, then realised he still had a gob full of rice paper, "Oh, this!!! Dennis said I could eat it, it's rice paper, not parchment."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. He turned to wake up Ron. He shook him and shook him and shook him while Draco opened the other letter.  
  
'Dear Mr Felton,  
  
I have already given you your school supplies list, but, this is a reminder. I ask for you to once again be careful, your father does not yet know of your whereabouts but I have heard that he is still looking for you, the reward he is offering has been confirmed to be 10,000 galleons, so everyone will be on the look out for you. Make sure you wear a hat whenever you are out and sunglasses, your eyes and hair are your most distinguishable feature, as you should know. Keep this letter with you, do not drop it or let anyone read it, this is strictly private. I wish you a good day Mr Felton, I have enclosed a packet of Bertie Botts every flavour beans to wish you luck,  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'  
  
Draco quickly stuffed the letter back into his pocket in case Harry decided to grab it and read it. He'd start to ask awkward questions, but at least Dumbledore was smart enough not to put his actual name (unlike Dennis, but then again, he did write it on edible rice paper). But, when Draco looked at Harry, he saw that he wasn't even watching him, instead, he was peering around the room looking for something.  
  
"Weren't you trying to wake We . . . him?"  
  
Draco pointed to Ron, who was still drooling onto his pillow, mumbling about marshmallows.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't!!!! I've tried shaking him, slapping him, shaking him, tickling him, shaking him, punching him, and did I mention shaking him?"  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Oh just something I can hit Ron with."  
  
"Maybe I can help?" Draco rummaged in the cupboard for something that would wake Ron . . . . after all, when did you ever get a chance to whack your enemy in front of his best friend and get away with it?? Now was definitely a time for revenge . . . hehehehehehehehe . . . . . .  
  
"It's okay Orli, I've got a wand. Hey, I've never seen you do magic before, here," Harry threw the wand at Draco, who successfully caught it, "Have a go at waking Ron, he sleeps like a pig, eats like a pig, and has an owl called pig, isn't that a coincidence?"  
  
Draco grinned (he had learnt the ability after stages of awkward smiles). He looked down at Harry's wand, 'so this is the legendary wand, the same one as the Dark Lord's . . . .' Draco thought as he pointed it at Ron. With a swish and a flick and a 'Wingardium Leviosa', Ron rose from his bed. Draco levitated him over to the tall wardrobe that stood by the beds. It was old, but Draco figured it would hold Ron's weight (he didn't really care if it didn't anyway). With a thump, Draco dropped Ron onto the wooden wardrobe - he woke with a start.  
  
"Huh? What am I doing up here? I don't sleep walk do I? God I hope I don't!! I mean, what might I have done?" Ron's mouth dropped as he thought in his mind the things he could have done. 'Probably eat the whole stock of chocolate frogs in Diagon Alley,' Draco thought.  
  
Ron slowly climbed down from the wardrobe, unfortunately for Draco; he didn't slip and fall on his butt and the wardrobe didn't even collapse. 'Oh well,' he sighed inside, 'There shall always be a next time for revenge . . . and it wouldn't have been very wise to drop him out of the window into that thorn bush with his friend here and all.' Harry and Ron both opened their letters at this point; a shiny badge fell out of Harry's envelope. Ron's eyes widened as it fell to the floor.  
  
"Harry!!!! I knew you'd make Head Boy!!!!!!"  
  
Ron cried in happiness as Harry stared at his badge in awe. It was red and shiny, the words 'Head Boy' imprinted on it in shiny gold letters. Draco suddenly felt something deep in his stomach that made him want to hit them both. He knew what it was, it was his evil side again, telling him to make fun of Saint Potter and his goodie goodie sidekick Weasel. He really didn't like how his personality had too sides now; there was his old evil side, and his good, Orli side. The real him was . . . somewhere, he really didn't know and he didn't like how he didn't know who he was anymore.  
  
A knock on the door caught all their attention as a head peeked through the door. It was Hermione, Draco couldn't help but blush - he'd been doing that a lot lately. And trust me, he didn't like it one little bit.  
  
"Harry!!!!! You got Head Boy??? That's absolutely wonderful!!! Look at this," Hermione reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out another badge, one saying 'Head Girl'. She was grinning broadly as Draco felt another pang from inside again.  
  
'Typical Granger, always getting everything, and I wanted Head Boy to make father proud . . .'  
  
'Oh come on, after all you've been through with her, you still call her Granger and not Hermione?'  
  
'What? Am I supposed to be Mr Nice guy now??? Call Potter Harry instead??'  
  
'Well Harry's your friend now isn't he?'  
  
'He may be, but I will never let him know what I really think of him, I'm supposed to be his enemy.'  
  
'Supposed to be, but who are you now, like in your dreams, which path will you choose?'  
  
Draco couldn't believe he was arguing with himself. 'Maybe I need therapy' he thought as he gazed absentmindedly at the wall opposite him. Things were so confusing; he didn't know what to do anymore, what to think anymore . . . or even who he was. Before all this, he knew that he was Draco Malfoy, evil pureblood who hated mudbloods, but now he was staying with (and had kissed) a mudblood. What he had to do was help the Dark Lord, but now he didn't feel like obeying anybody, and what he had to think was whatever his father said he should think, but now . . . his father wasn't there, and he felt glad, surprisingly enough.  
  
"That's great news Hermione!!!"  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry embraced in a warm and friendly hug as Draco continued to stare.  
  
"Anyway, we have to go to Diagon Alley today to buy our new school supplies!!! So you guys better get changed." Hermione said matter-of- factly, pocketing her Head Girl badge at the same time.  
  
"Bagsy the toilet first!!" Ron shouted before sprinting out of the room with only his wand in his hand.  
  
"Bagsy me second!!!" Harry ran after Ron, his clothes and his wand in his hands. That left only Draco and Hermione in the room. Silence. She turned to face him.  
  
"I guess I'm last then," Draco said awkwardly, looking down at the carpet.  
  
"Yes, I guess so. Is the carpet really more interesting than me Orli?"  
  
Draco's head shot up of it's own accord. "No, no, of course not."  
  
Hermione smiled, her lip balm shining in the sunlight, her bushy hair giving her an extra glow of energy. Her hazel eyes lit up with happiness. "Heh, I was only joking, you know that, it's just you seem to be avoiding me ever since . . . you know, ever since we came here really."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
  
Draco could practically feel his nice side forcing the evil one to the back somewhere, trying to push it away forever, but Draco knew that could never happen, he had been 'evil Draco' for too long to just erase it forever. They were practically battling each other for advantage over Draco, but he had no idea who would win the war, it was like good versus evil.  
  
"No need to be."  
  
Draco suddenly became aware of how close Hermione was to him, she definitely wasn't that close a minute ago, Draco was sure of that, how had she moved without him noticing???  
  
"Well I guess you better get ready for Diagon Alley!" Hermione smiled broadly, quickly pecked Draco on the lips and exited the room before you could say 'quidditch'.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So, this chapter is basically more of a 'catch up' type of chapter, not very eventful, but it leads up to stuff you know? It kind of leads up to stuff anyway, but this is an important chapter, cus' it explains more about Draco's feelings (it's supposed to anyway)!!!! Okay, I apologise in advance for anyone who thought this was utter useless and made you snore.  
  
PS. I just want to say that I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS!!!!! Have a cookie from Dennis ^.~ 


	11. Diagon Alley Flourish and Blotts

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
Chapter eleven: Diagon Alley ~ Flourish and Blotts  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:  
  
~Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon ~ Yeah, to be honest (just between you and me here) I have no idea what house he should be in either, and I'm the author!!! Teehee . . . I'm thinking that by the time I write that particular chapter I might have figured it out, lol, anyway, thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
~harryforeva ~ OH MY GOD!!!!! You are definitely the first person ever to tell me you don't like chocolate, god that is strange . . . . Not to mention very unique!! Do you like digestives then? Cus' I know they're not chocolate chip! Aw thanks for trying to read it anyway, it's awfully long winded (after all I wrote it!) Thanks so much for reviewing!!!  
  
~burgundyred ~ Aw, I'm glad you like him - I DO TOO!!! Somebody wanted to hit him at the beginning, but Dennis (Dougy) is really just an annoying friend type, you know? Yeah, I think I know what you mean when you say it makes everything more realistic . . . I know what you mean about that Head Boy and Head girl thing too, I had it like that in my other fic, but I didn't have them sharing a room cus' I thought that was a bit too unreal, as for the arguing with yourself thing, I'll try not to do it, but if my memory fails me . . . . feel free to chuck something heavy at me!! BUT, I will use that evil Draco, and good Draco thing (like good Draco liked the idea, but evil Draco didn't) but they won't be arguing with each other, like full on conversation argument (I hope that made some sense).  
  
~Vallierie ~ First, I hope I spelt your name right! I'm not sure, second thanks for the review!!! So nice . . . I actually quite like the 'perfect' Draco stories, they can be quite entertaining, but I really get annoyed of the whole 'beautiful' Draco and Hermione story lines, just because it seems to me that if they both turned pretty type then that would be like an insult to us (well, me) average looking people, you know?  
  
~elisa-gurl ~ Thanks!! For the review and the compliment ;D  
  
~Dead Lenore ~ I'm not sure whether you're repeating yourself, but it's a nice comment so what if you are? Lol, the birds was something that just came into my head at the moment I was typing, and some authors would say that Draco woke to the lovely sounds of birds chirping, but evil Draco would probably kick them off the tree or something . . . I'm glad you still think it's funny, but I am telling you it shall get serious, and I'm just warning you in case you want to chuck stuff at me (coughknifecough)! The evil versus good Draco shall be mentioned more, and I really hope that you won't be disappointed!!!  
  
~nortie-lil-puppi ~ Thanks for the review, to be honest, I had no idea what you were on about, but I think you said that it was slightly posh, I don't know! Sorry, it was hard to read it cus' the words were all muddled, but thanks for reading anyway!!!  
  
~LythTaeraneth ~ Thanks for reviewing TWICE!!! Kisses!! Lol, anyway, Dennis is the one that amuses me for some reason, I don't know, it's probably cus' he's so STUPID and GOOFY!! Teehee! Oh, and love your fics by the way, and just to tell you, it shall get less funny, I think it will anyway but you never know! I have no idea how to end this thing, any ideas?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, none of the wondrous creatures of magic, none of the amazing characters that seem to be brought to life, nothing, nope, ZERO. I am only but a humble fan that enjoys using the characters of 'Harry Potter' for my own entertainment and hopefully others too. All I am trying to say is don't sue me.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The sun shone down onto the dull stone pavement as Draco, Hermione, Ron, Lavender and Mrs Weasley looked around the street that was Diagon Alley. Draco felt strange to be in a place, THE place that Granger had found him in the first place. He still couldn't remember how he got there, apart from the fact that Buttercup had waved her wand, and BAM he had woken up there, not knowing how long he had been there for.  
  
"Er, Orlando, I know it's sunny and all, but why are you wearing sunglasses? It's not THAT sunny."  
  
Ron asked, his arm around Lavender as they stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts. Indeed, Draco was wearing sunglasses, what he actually was wearing on his body was some baggy trousers (combat type that Dennis had picked out at the sport shop) and a short-sleeved t-shirt that was plain white. On his head was a red hat, just to cover up his platinum blonde CURLS - the word made Draco shiver.  
  
Mrs Weasley had taken Draco to a muggle hairdressers (she knew of it from Mr Weasley's interests) and he had had his hair cut short - it was still curly, VERY curly now it was shorter, but Draco preferred short and curly hair than long and curly hair. The muggle barber - by the name of Stephen - had said that Draco's hair was very tough, and his cutting scissors had even broken when he had been cutting Draco's hair, he had had to go and borrow another one. Draco was definitely more distinguishable now, but only if people were actually LOOKING for someone who remotely looked like Draco Malfoy, and Potter and co. were definitely not doing that, so he was safe for now. All his different variety of spots covered his face still, so he was still pretty much covered up in that area.  
  
The sunglasses were to hide one of his features that had changed completely back, his eyes. Like Dumbledore had said, his eyes and hair were his most distinguishable features, his hair because of its blondness and his eyes because the Malfoy family were the only known wizarding family with that particular shade of peculiar blue.  
  
"Because I want to."  
  
Draco replied, wishing that Weasley wasn't so nosey, his opinion about Ron still had not changed from that morning. Ron shook it off and looked at the first thing on his list of school supplies.  
  
"Might as well get our books first huh? Seeing as we're here in front of flourish and blotts and everything."  
  
"Which ones?" Harry asked, peering over Ron's shoulder at the list.  
  
"It's 'Moaning for the good of Horklumps' By Killiona Hytha - that's used for Care of Magical Creatures, 'Death Conclusions' By Adolf Jungth - that's potions, 'Seeds of a feather' By Ikeani Tyso - that's Herbology, 'The magic wisdom of Wolfbane,' By Cecily Morather - she's a muggle-born, and that's for potions too, and 'Charmed' By Felicity Mothers, that's for charms."  
  
"God Hermione, you can memorise all the books?"  
  
"Of course, what else is there to do all summer?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as he turned back to Lavender. All Harry could do was grin, Draco only thought it typical of GRANGER to do something like that, once again, his Orli side was nagging at him because he was apparently being too mean, and his evil old side was nagging at him because he was being too un-mean!! Sheesh, all the nagging . . . and all in his head.  
  
"Anyway, I have Arithmancy too, so I need two extra books, hold on, how can Orli buy his school supplies?"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I'll give him some money, I have enough."  
  
Harry winked at Hermione and pulled a big bag full of money from his pocket. He split half of it and handed the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts to Draco. Frankly, Draco was surprised at why Potter didn't just boast about his wealth and hang out with better people than Weasley. He sure had enough money to have the power to rule over people.  
  
The five (including Lavender) and Mrs Weasley stepped into Flourish and Blotts; Draco smelt the familiar smell of books, and his past. He normally went to Diagon Alley practically everyday, it was like a second home, for Diagon Alley was always a place where his father would meet up with his 'acquaintances'. To not be here for weeks on end seemed strange to Draco, and to be back . . . seemed stranger than not being there at all.  
  
He looked around - everyone had separated (maybe apart from Ron and Lavender) but they had all rushed off to find their needed books. Pulling his school supplies list out, Draco saw that Dumbledore had added many things that Hermione and Harry (for example) would not have had. He needed a new wand, new robes . . . a new broom was even listed (wasn't Dumbledore thoughtful?). Draco groaned, he only hoped that however much Harry gave him would be enough to buy all this new stuff.  
  
Climbing the stairs that he was so familiar with, he headed straight towards the section he knew the books would be in - The Study section. To get there, you would have to pass many other sections, The Mature Section, The Knowledge Section (that was purely for interest on subjects of your choice but the books would never be used for studying, maybe homework though), The Fiction, muggle section etc, that kind of thing.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Psst, Orli!!"  
  
Draco turned. He had just picked up the final of the five books that he needed. Who else was it standing behind him, but the famous bookworm Hermione Granger? She smiled at him as he looked past her at the huge stack of at least 10 books that were piled high up on the reading desk.  
  
"Oh them, Dennis gave me some money for my birthday a while ago, but I didn't spend it so I exchanged it for wizard money. Now I can get some extra books! And still have money left over I think."  
  
Draco nodded as he followed her over to the mahogany table. She picked up two of them, the two on the top of the pile.  
  
"I don't have enough money for one of these two books - I'm missing one Knut! But which one I have no idea, I like both."  
  
Hermione tilted her head slightly as she tried to figure out which one she should buy. One of them were called 'Muggle Extracts of a genius: William Shakespeare', it had a frame around it's borders, a deep forest pictured on it. Two people who seemed deeply in love sitting, staring into each other's eyes, were centred in the middle of the book cover. The other book was called Uenisia and had a plain red cover - also a hardback book. She sighed and looked up at Draco.  
  
"I'll get the Shakespeare one, Uenisia is a wizard fiction book, but could be given to a muggle as it contains no magic, but was written by a witch, her name's Vixen Zerana, she's one of my favourite fiction writers. Uenisia is the first book she ever wrote, and it's supposed to be really good and about a girl and her love life. She goes through one hell of a lot, what I'm not sure, because I haven't read it, but I really do want to read it . . . never mind, there's always a next time."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you mind paying for me? I'll meet you outside, okay? Here." She handed him her purse, presumably full of galleons, and headed back into the heart of the shop to browse for more books she could maybe buy later when she had the money.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The queue was long but luckily Draco was very near the front. It was starting to get very stuffy in a very crowded bookshop, full of students, trying to get their necessary equipment ready for school. When he finally reached the till, it took a while before the pile got short enough for him to see the woman at the tills, face.  
  
She wore fashionable glasses and had her black (dyed) hair tied back into a bun. She smiled when she saw him behind the massive stack of books.  
  
"You're buying a lot aren't you?"  
  
"They're not all for me, some are for my friend."  
  
"Oh Miss Granger? She's a regular customer, I saw her talking to you when I was showing another customer where the quidditch books were."  
  
"Yeah, her."  
  
"She seemed very interested in this book and Uenisia," The woman held up the Shakespeare book as she spoke, she then looked around the counter surface, as if looking for something. " Why isn't Uenisia here?"  
  
"She decided to put it back, didn't have enough money to buy it."  
  
"Didn't she now? I would have thought the reason she wouldn't have bought it would have been because, well . . . don't tell anyone this because it might put people off, but Uenisia is a well known love story, it's supposed to be bought for the people you love, seeing as it's so touching, it would be a gift that would show affection, you know? Maybe you should buy it for her."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. So that was what she was on about, she thought . . . . but . . . this was too confusing, Draco was practically suffocating in Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Oh come on boy, I know you like her, tell you what, I'll give it to you cheaper, 3 galleons cheaper, okay? So now it's 7 galleons."  
  
"I don't know . . ."  
  
"FINE! 4 Galleons, 10 Sickles and 5 Knuts - final offer!!"  
  
Draco thought about this. He couldn't think too long, after all there were a lot of people waiting behind him, and would you really want that many people angry with you for a hold up? (A/N: Think, angry old lady carrying metal umbrella . . .) So, the first thing that came to mind was said.  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
The women winked, "Good, don't tell anyone remember? Miss Granger deserves something special from a certain someone if you know what I mean, she always seems to be so worked off her feet, even if it's just in schoolwork."  
  
Draco nodded, he took the bags (that were charmed to fit up to 10 books in each bag, and weigh nothing) and left through the door, making the little bell tinkle. Outside, people were licking their ice creams, chatting away about their summers and how exciting the new term of school was going to be. Draco looked for something remotely interesting to entertain himself while he waited, and he found it - a poster hanging from the wall next to the alleyway that led down to Knockturn Alley.  
  
It was a poster of Draco. Smirking, winking at passer-by's, laughing at people tripping up. It stopped when it came face to face with Draco, he read all the details on the poster, but found no more information about what was happening back at the Malfoy Manor.  
  
A stiff shoulder sent Draco to the floor, his sunglasses falling onto the hard, stone pavement.  
  
"Terribly sorry."  
  
As Draco picked up his now broken sunglasses, he paused slightly as he recognised that voice, that cold and cruel voice, the voice belonged to a person that had ignored him for nearly his entire life. He didn't even dare look up in case . . . but he had no choice. His eyes met those of Lucius Malfoy's.  
  
(Should I end it here?? Nah)  
  
Lucius's eyes widened as he saw the young man he had bumped into. 'His eyes, they seem familiar, too familiar . . .' Lucius thought.  
  
"Erm, sorry Mister."  
  
'That voice . . . that voice seemed so familiar too . . .' Draco shrunk at his father's gaze as Lucius continued to stare. Draco regretted talking at once, his father was bound to recognise him now, how could he not, he was his own blood after all, his own blood! Whether he treated him like that or not.  
  
"Do I . . . know you?" Lucius spoke, calmly, coldly and in a slow drawl, just like a Malfoy. One eyebrow rose as he continued to look at Draco, eyes fixed on its target.  
  
"Er . . . .no."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Lucius stepped one step closer - too close for Draco to bear. As he stepped forwards, Draco took a step backwards. Lucius's eyes were piercing into him, trying to eek out every bit of him so he could analysis him and see who he really was, but Draco couldn't let him know, no, Lucius would never let him back into the house again, too much 'mudblood filth' he'd say if he only knew who Draco had been staying with.  
  
And Hermione . . . Lucius would do something to her, blame her for making his son stay with them to get themselves something, yes, his father would somehow twist all this to make it sound like it was a mudblood's fault so that she would get punished and Lucius would get pleasure out of the pure pain of a mudblood. He always did that, whether it actually had anything to do with the accused or not.  
  
Draco was stuck on what to say. His father was a very persuasive man, and he was not one to lie to, even if you had been trained to lie most expertly, Lucius was too much of an expert, much like you couldn't lie to Voldemort and Dumbledore. Thankfully, Draco was saved from answering when Harry and Hermione ran out of Flourish and Blotts, laughing merrily as they went.  
  
"Orli!" Hermione ran towards him and linked arms with him as she glared at Lucius who merely smirked back. "Mr Malfoy."  
  
"Orli?"  
  
"Orlando." Draco gabbled. He could feel Hermione tugging at him to go, his arm linked with hers like a couple would do. Lucius eyed their linked arms suspiciously.  
  
"I am terribly sorry Orlando, I thought I'd seen you before, my mistake, do take care." Lucius said without even a drop of sincerity in his words (more towards sarcasm). With a swish of his cloak, Lucius turned down the alleyway and headed down Knockturn Alley, 'Probably to meet with Crabbe and Goyle or something', Draco thought.  
  
"Come on Orli, we're done but you still have a lot of stuff to buy."  
  
And with that, Hermione successfully pulled the young Malfoy by the arm away from his position of shock.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat in one of the most posh, expensive and crowded pubs in Knockturn Alley, sipping his fire whisky. Around him sat four men, Parkinson (Pansy's father), Zambini (Blaise's father), Crabbe (senior) and Goyle (senior). They were all talking while Lucius sat in silence, deep in thought.  
  
That 'Orli' fellow seemed very familiar, he had pushed the thought aside for a few moments, but now that he thought about, it seemed even more likely that he knew the boy from somewhere, maybe he was a in-training deatheater . . . but why would he be hanging around with Potter and Granger?? It was all very confusing . . . Lucius shut his eyes and thought hard, the more he thought the more he was convinced that he knew him.  
  
". . . . . so I was all like if you've seen Draco, and you don't tell me, you'll be dead before you can say bye." The four men laughed at the apparently funny joke.  
  
"Anyway Lucius, any news on Draco?" Mr Parkinson growled  
  
"Yeah Lucius, he must be somewhere around here eh?? I mean, where could he have gone?" Zambini laughed, he had definitely drunk too much, and the night was still young. Lucius opened his eyes and replied to the question.  
  
"Yes . . . Draco must be somewhere aroun-  
  
Lucius's eyes widened with realisation as the truth dawned on him. The Orli boy, Draco . . . .his eyes were silvery-blue, the Malfoy's were the only family with the same coloured eyes, his hair was hardly visible, but a slight tuft was sticking out and it was definitely platinum blonde . . . .  
  
Lucius abruptly stood up and headed out of the pub without a word. Other things would have to wait, he had more important, family, personal, affairs that he had to attend to first . . . . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So . . . how was it? I think I maybe should have left the chapter end at that point where I interrupted, that might have been better than ending it here, but I wanted to have all this in ONE chapter, splitting it up into two chapters makes me feel . . . unprofessional, although I'm not a professional now!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
REVIEW! And you'll never guess how stupid I am, I broke the keyboard on the computer, yep BROKE it. I know! Like idiot or what! It's the e button in case anyone was wondering, teehee!!!  
  
OH AND please answer me this - what floor is Gryffindor common room on? 


	12. Surprises unimaginable

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
Chapter twelve: Surprises unimaginable  
  
MANY THANKS AND HUGZ TO ALL REVIEWERS, AKA:  
  
*~*Burgundyred ~ Lol, it doesn't matter if you don't know, lots of other people did!! No, Lucius is never going to beat Draco in my fics!!! I agree, that is so cliché, Lucius will tell him off at some point though, I mean, how can you control someone if you don't, at least, SHOUT at them? In this fic, Draco is just kind of ignored by his family, and he's only there cus' they need an heir. I'm not sure I believe in that Narcissa being good thing either. I am so happy, you liked the book thing, I wasn't sure if anyone would!! You are so nice, thanks for reviewing, and I should've read Delusion by now!!  
  
*~* hermyblack ~ Lol, I'm sure you won't DIE. But that was very nice of you to say so!! Thanks for the review, and for telling me which floor the Gryffindor common room is on, I do need it for future chapters!  
  
*~* LythTaeraneth ~ Hehe, I love cliffhangers, oh how lovely they are!! You did indeed review twice, but not in the same chapter I mean, you reviewed chapters one AND two, made sense to me! Thanks so much for your ending thing, it was very helpful, and . . . whoops nearly gave away too much information there! I heard about your bro and his computer, so . . . and no, I won't use your version of the ending EXACTLY, that would be too . . . unprofessional!!  
  
*~* harryforeva ~ Thanks so much for the review and telling me where the Gryffindor common room is, it's so nice to know people don't ignore your questions! You've never had digestives? I have, they're okay, depending on what food mood I'm in! As for the Lucius and Orli thing, continue to read and all shall be revealed!!! Kind of . . .  
  
*~* Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon ~ Lol, here is more! Thanks for the review, and it's okay, quite of few other people told me what floor Gryffindor common room is on, and it turns out it was on the seventh floor!!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
*~* Dead Lenore ~ Phew, that's good news . . . . is it lemon meringue pie? I like them! Really? I never knew that little bit of information about their eyes, but I like to say silvery-blue, cus it makes it seem more unique, although grey is too . . . I don't know, all very confusing. I agree with the pointy face and white blonde hair though, it's platinum blonde isn't it? Lol, sorry about the spots, they'll go soon once Draco goes back!! ;D Lol, thanks for the reassurance on that ending bit, and it makes me so proud to have someone like you say the suspense was great!**Sniff** Oh, and thanks for the website, and the answer!!!  
  
*~*ShortStuff10 ~ Er, yeah I think I did read the fourth chapter, I read it all!!! Lol, but it isn't finished yet . . . anyway, I really like that story, update soon! Draco in Gryffindor . . . you'll have to wait I'm afraid, and thanks for trying to find the answer. YAY I got Fleur's name right! I thought I would though, cus' I normally read stuff like name meanings when I'm bored.  
  
*~* Loah ~ Here's the update, thanks for the review, and I don't really know what chumpish mean . . . please do tell!! Thanks again for reviewing!!  
  
*~* Smileyface1314 ~ Errrrr . . . . no, no other reviewer has pointed out that I americanize everything, but that to me is REALLY strange (even though I know I do it, I watch too much telly :D), because I AM NOT AMERICAN - BRITISH ALL THE WAY!!! I kind of find that . . . not insulting, but definitely strange, I can't find the word . . . I'm kind of glad it adds humour, but I'm always warning that the humour might stop any second anyway, so, there you go. Thanks for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing that I use in this fanfic is mine and shall never be unless J.K.Rowling is willing to sell it for at the most ten pounds. But if that was so, I'm guessing that someone that is not I would have gotten there first anyway so WHAT IS THE POINT???  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Time passed quickly once again and soon September the first had arrived. Draco felt awkward as he passed the thousands of muggles, all waiting impatiently for their train to arrive at Kings Cross. He knew of course, where the barrier between platforms nine and ten leading to platform nine and three quarters were, but obviously Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny (she had returned from her friends) and Lavender didn't know that.  
  
They all rushed through the barrier when they thought no muggles were looking and boarded the train as quickly as they all could, waving goodbye to Mrs Weasley as the train roared out of sight. Draco of course, didn't stick his head out of the train window, he wasn't that kind of person and he knew that even Mrs Weasley knew that, although she had only known him for a short period of time, and even then it wasn't the real him.  
  
Hermione sat down and opened up her Shakespeare book starting to read the first page. She was sitting next to Draco, and Draco was sitting nearest to the compartment door. Opposite them were Harry and Ron, who were both counting their money for enough sweets when the sweet lady would come to their compartment. Lavender, and Ginny had gone off to another compartment to find their other friends.  
  
"Orli, Hermione, we're going to find the sweet lady okay? Ron over here's moaning is driving me nuts . . ." Harry glanced at Ron who looked like he was going to wet himself if he wasn't going to find the sweet lady soon. Draco suppressed a laugh, but couldn't contain himself to point the fact out.  
  
"Yeah, I think you better go fast, he looks like he's wetting himself!"  
  
Harry grinned while Ron scowled. "Sorry Hermione, you're going to have to do the Head duties by yourself for now, tell them I'm busy!!"  
  
They both rushed out of the compartment, leaving only Draco, and Hermione - Draco just looking around for something to do, as normally he would go around the whole train and find someone to annoy, and Hermione, deep into her book, the one that she had bought at Flourish and Blotts the other day.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
About an hour had passed now, and still Ron and Harry were not back. During this time, Hermione had gone off to the prefect compartment to tell the new prefects their duties, alone, and had now come back. She was reading once again and had been for a while now. Draco took his new 'Nike' bag (a present from Dennis) and peeked inside at his books too, Uenisia was on the top, and when he had told Harry about it, Harry had insisted on buying some magic wrapping paper (the pictures moving) at a stationery shop (specialising in quills, ink bottles, and parchment) and he had even helped Draco wrap the book up, ready to give to Hermione sometime soon. Draco wasn't even sure if he WANTED to give the book to Hermione, but once he had told Harry what the woman at Flourish and Blotts had said, Harry had assumed that the book was for Hermione . . . and Draco hadn't felt like denying it, although he did now regret it. His evil side was practically chewing up his insides.  
  
"What you looking at?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Draco jumped back in surprise and immediately closed his bag. Hermione had just suddenly stopped reading and was now leaning towards him, her book now on the opposite compartment seat where Ron would have been sitting, had he not gone early to find the sweet lady.  
  
"Why'd you stop reading?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, my mum always told me to not read so much in such a short time, she always used to say that I would have to get glasses if I read so much, and she said it would make me uglier. I didn't see her point, I'm already ugly now, she wouldn't listen, but I ignored her anyway."  
  
"Oh . . . I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay, I got a letter today from Dumbledore saying my parents are stable now, and if I wasn't going to Hogwarts today, my mum would love to see me, she's woken up now, but dad still hasn't. Dennis has been to see them though."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Er . . . now you've told me I know."  
  
'Great answer Draco,' he thought, 'you've really hidden the fact that you've been keeping contact with Dennis, Draco, you are a plonker.' That was Draco's 'Orli' side; Draco's evil side would never EVER insult himself!!! As Draco now had an identity crisis, he had two sides to himself, one side that was his 'Orli' side, the good 'angel' on his right shoulder. His other side was the evil side, and the old side, the 'devil' on his left shoulder (sorry if I've said this before, I can't remember so I'm saying it again!).  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow suspiciously, she obviously didn't believe a word he had just said - 'Oh well, better luck next time, you can't always be a GOOD cheating lying idiot all the time.'  
  
"Right, anyway, I wonder what house you're going to be in? I hope you get in Gryffindor!! That's the house I'm in, but I think Ravenclaw's are good too!! Hufflepuff is okay, they're very nice, but you don't even want to consider going into Slytherin, no one ever turns out good in SLYTHERIN, for example, Draco Malfoy, he's a very upstuck and cowardly person, and he is in Slytherin."  
  
Draco controlled himself and took a very deep breath - also trying to hide the fact that he was even trying to calm himself to Hermione. Potter and co. had insulted him so much over the time he had stayed with them, and you would have thought he would have gotten over it by now - but no, Draco was too full of Malfoy pride to ever let anyone talk nasty words about him without FEELING any anger whatsoever.  
  
Hermione didn't notice Draco's effort to calm down. She grabbed the Daily Prophet out of her bag and frowned at the front page.  
  
"You know, I feel kind of guilty talking about Malfoy like that, he's still missing, and if he comes back as a ghost . . . not that I'm saying he's dead mind you. Do you want to read this for yourself?"  
  
Draco gladly and hurriedly took the paper from Hermione, his eyes scanning quickly over the words on the page. He was on the front page AGAIN and had been for quite some time, after all, his father had money, enough money to buy the front cover everyday to try and find his only heir and only pain in his entire life. This time though, another picture of him was on the front page, and this one more recently. It was a photo of him that had been taken on his mother's birthday, when she had officially announced that Draco was to train everyday to be ready when it was time for him to receive the dark mark. He was scowling and mumbling swear words.  
  
The article read:  
  
'Draco Malfoy has been missing for many weeks now, but still detectives argue against many ministry members that Master Malfoy is not dead. They have now traced his steps, and decided that he had last been to a field nearby his Aunt and Uncle's home before he had disappeared, no one else has been seen in that field for over five years, which makes it all the more suspicious.  
  
Magic still prevents the detectives from finding the whereabouts of Master Malfoy. Everytime they have tried to use any form of contact - for example, crystal ball gazing, using a wand map (a mark will burn purple if the person can be sensed there) - one message appears in pink sugar right before their very eyes:  
  
DON'T JUDGE BY APPEARANCE, FOR I AM THE MAGICIAN  
  
Detectives have no idea what this could possibly mean but they are seriously working on it, as Mr Lucius Malfoy says that there is more at stake than their wages if they do not find his son.  
  
Mrs Narcissa Black-Malfoy is staying home at the Malfoy Manor in case her son decides to play a surprise visit, Mr Malfoy, however, has decided to stay at Hogwarts in case his son shows up. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School has said that there were no extra rooms for him to stay, only one room, that is reserved for this years new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Therefore, Mr Lucius Malfoy shall be teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, despite the fact that many say the position is cursed.'  
  
Silence.  
  
Draco gulped. His father . . . was going to be the new DADA teacher. This was definitely not good, he would definitely find out who he was if he taught him every week . . . if he didn't already know that is. Draco did not like the sound of this, anything could happen if his father was IN Hogwarts, he could even sneak the Dark Lord into the school and try to murder Potter in his sleep!! How could Dumbledore be stupid enough to let this happen?  
  
Hermione began to talk. "I know, Lucius Malfoy -  
  
"Did anyone mention my name?"  
  
Hermione and Draco spun around to face the sneering face of the one and only Lucius Malfoy. Draco's jaw automatically set, his fists clenched and his eyes cold. Hermione glaring at the man that stood at the compartment door. Lucius glanced at the paper still in Draco's hands, then back up at Draco. He smirked and entered the compartment, closing the door behind him and settling himself down as the two teens stared at him.  
  
"What are you doing here? Those seats are for Harry and Ron." Hermione said with as much venom as she could. Lucius stretched out on the seats and smirked at Draco, his eyes gleaming with something that could send shivers down any normal person's spine, but oh, Draco was not any normal person to fall for that trick, his father had taught him how to stay cool and calm and not fall for such tricks like these.  
  
"So . . . Orlando is it? Pray tell me what your last name is."  
  
"Felton."  
  
"Mr Felton . . . I see you've read about my son's disappearance," Lucius spoke to the Daily Prophet hanging loosely in Draco's pale hand, "It's been . . . how many weeks I can't even remember, but I hope he knows that the longer he doesn't show up, the more pain and suffering there'll be, and let me tell you that I don't mean that in a nice way."  
  
Lucius's voice had dropped down to a whisper, and his face was merely inches away from Draco's. He leaned back and smirked, as the compartment door flung open.  
  
"Hermione, Orli, are you two okay? Lavender said that she saw Lucius Malfoy in here."  
  
Ron gasped through a mouthful of chocolate frogs, his hands full of famous Witches and Wizards cards. Harry and Ron both glared at Lucius as he raised an eyebrow and stood suddenly up, making all four of them grasp their wands and fling it in his face (Draco using his new wand which was much the same as his old one - a redwood and dragon heartstring). Lucius's smirk only grew wider as he stared at the four different wands. With one wave of his hand, he swept all four wands into his grasp. Ron gaped.  
  
"How did you -  
  
"He practices."  
  
Draco answered, he would usually see his father training and doing such tricks with house elves, it was only natural. Cold blue eyes met with their maker. Landing on their feet, Lucius threw the wands lazily onto the floor. He turned to leave the compartment and was about to step out when he twisted his head around to gaze steadily at Draco.  
  
"I'm afraid I must go, I have no time to talk to mere students right now, but seeing as I am the new defence against the dark arts teacher, I will have the chance to speak to all of you - I'm sure. Right now, however, talking to students is not on my list of things to do, seeing the sorting is first. I am very curious in knowing which people go into which houses."  
  
And with a final flash of a smirk at Draco, Lucius left the compartment, leaving four very confused people. 'He can't know . . . can he? There is absolutely no way he could know, it's not possible . . . so why do I have that odd feeling that he's up to something? And that something isn't very pretty . . .'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I have to admit, this is a lot shorter than the last chapter, the last few in fact, but I put it there to hold the suspense! Please review! It would mean a lot to me!  
  
Oh and, pinch, punch first day of the month, no return!! TEEHEE!!! Sorry, habit . . . 


	13. The Sorting

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
FOR REFERENCE: The sorting hat is supposed to only speak to you in your mind, so what it says no one can actually hear apart from you, so what the hat says to Draco, no one but Draco can/is allowed, to hear.  
  
ALSO, I am terribly sorry about Hagrid's accent. I find it hard but I'm trying my best with it!  
  
AND, I apologise for the delay on the update, the next chapter will be up AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, I PROMISE! The reason for the lack of chapters is that my phone line has gone dead for some reason and it has only just been fixed. That's BT for ya. I'm only putting this in case any of you didn't read the note I put up!  
  
**Harryforeva ~ Thanks **wink, wink**! This chapter you . . . actually, I don't want to tell you! Read and find out!! Oh, and please do review afterwards!!! Kisses!!  
  
**Burgundyred ~ Lol, sorry, your review made me laugh so much for some reason!!! Lol, anyway, Lucius being the DADA teacher, basically because, well, Lucius insisted and everything, and Dumbledore's soft, plus Fudge was persuading him . . . and to be honest I don't know why Lucius is DADA teacher, he just is! And to that question you asked about that last bit, yes, Harry and co. were a bit like how do you know, but I didn't mention anything about that . . . and Draco just blurted that bit out I guess, it's like a hint to the rest of them that he isn't all he seems!! Thanks again!  
  
**Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon ~ Hehe . . . not all will be revealed in this chapter, so BEWARE, I kind of build up the tension in this chappie, so not much is going on, but there a cliffie, just to tell you!!  
  
**Dead Lenore ~ HAHA! I am evil, anyway, you'll kill me by the end of this chapter, and you shall soon find out why . . . I'm glad you like the twist, although some people just thought it highly unlikely, thanks so much for the review, KISSES! Oh and you have no idea how hard it is for a hyper girl to try and not put too many exclamation marks on this thing.  
  
**Forsake My Falling ~ Thanks, I came up with this idea when I got really annoyed of people writing the same stories where Hermione becomes a beauty queen, of that there's anything wrong with them . . . but you know. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Please review!  
  
**ShortStuff10 ~ Haha!! Yes, the whole plot is a bit confusing for myself too . . . and I'm the writer! I want to got go America someday, or Canada, they seem cool! Thanks so much for reviewing, and I really do mean it!! HUGS!! (Sorry again about the slow update)  
  
**Lizzie Malfoy ~ Aw, he does have a sick mind, but rest assured, Draco won't exactly get beaten, it is an empty threat, just to tell you! Hehe, here's the update, sorry it took so long!!  
  
**Loah ~ Ohhh, thanks for clearing that up, I'm slightly dim! I can't write much because I have to get on with this, but thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter, although there isn't exactly a lot of 'action'.  
  
**smileyface1314 ~ Lol, thanks for reviewing BOTH my fics, that was so nice of you! I'm glad you liked it, and the chaos won't exactly be that chaotic, but he will stir things up, and plus, I need him in Hogwarts for my plot later . . .  
  
**Happigolucki ~ Thanks for the review, and to be honest, I have no idea WHY Lucius is teaching at Hogwarts, but all you need to know is that he has a reason to be at Hogwarts that shall be revealed soon, although the reason isn't very good. I might read your new story if I have time, remind me soon because I'm really busy right now and I hardly have time to review all the ones I usually do!  
  
**Roses in bloom ~ Aw thank so much, well, my phone got fixed, and HERE I AM!! As much as I hear some people groaning . . . but I am updating now, and I'm glad you liked them!  
  
**Wander Aimlessly ~ HAHA!! I know I am :-)  
  
**Concerned ~ Thanks for the reviews first of all, and secondly, I won't take your critism as flames don't worry, I'm too soft for stuff like that anyway. As I was saying . . . all I can really say is that I hope the characters didn't seem too OOC, because that is the one thing that I don't want. I try to fix my errors, but at the tender age of twelve, I can't really, but THAT IS NO EXCUSE! For I am a perfectionist and I shall not rest until all kinks are sorted, please continue to criticise, it'll do me good!  
  
Chapter thirteen: The Sorting  
  
Disclaimer: As of always (I'm hoping that actually makes sense), I do not own anything, I mean that as in . . . characters etc. but I do own the main idea and plot of this fanfiction (hint the fiction and the fan part, adding to the fact that I own nothing). J.K.Rowling, who is currently continuing the Harry Potter series, owns everything, we have many sources that point to this piece of information!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As the Hogwarts Express drew up at Hogsmeade station, Draco couldn't help the feeling of dread that dwelled in his stomach. He had never felt this troubled before, for he had always had his responsibility pushed onto someone else to deal with, he had never actually had so much pressure on himself before.  
  
"Come on Orli, we can get a carriage over here!"  
  
He now had two problems to add to the one he had already. One would be resolved soon, but he was in no way looking forward to it. This problem that I am ranting on about is the problem of which house he would be sorted into. He knew well enough that he was a true Slytherin at heart, and even if he now 'liked' a mudblood (fine, a muggle-born), no one could change him into a goody goody Gryffindor EVER. If his father knew who he truly was, which he had decided during the train journey that it was indeed possible, then he would get even more punished if he didn't get back into Slytherin (not abused, but definitely punished, maybe get his wand taken off him for a month or something). BUT Hermione, Harry and even Ron expected him to get into Gryffindor, like them . . .  
  
He quietly stepped onto the carriage that would take him back to Hogwarts, not even realising that Hermione and Harry were staring at him questioningly.  
  
"Aren't you excited Orli?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's the matter? You don't seem like you're very excited about going to Hogwarts. You seem more like you're worried, you know there's really no need to be! Hogwarts is one of the safest places you could ever be!"  
  
Harry beamed, trying his best to comfort Draco. Draco couldn't help but think more and more about whether Hogwarts was actually safe, and whether it had ever been safe at all. What he meant was, the Dark Lord had gotten into Hogwarts at least three times since Potter had enrolled, and each time it had nearly resulted in some kind of death, or sometimes even actual death. Now, his maniac father was in the school TEACHING and there was no way of knowing whether he would try anything suspicious. It would definitely be easy enough.  
  
The rest of the journey to Hogwarts castle was a silent one, apart from the sounds of Ron crunching on some sort of new sweet from the same manufacturers of the chocolate frog.  
  
Draco's worries grew as the Thestral drawn carriage landed straight in front of the old castle. Draco felt a mixture of emotions. He was excited, as he really did want to know what house the sorting hat would put him in, worried in case he got into the wrong house (every house seemed wrong at the moment which only added to his worries) and he felt confused, as he had no idea which house he actually WANTED to be in.  
  
"All righ' there?"  
  
Draco turned as he hurriedly stepped out of the carriage, just behind Harry and Ron. Hagrid (the great oaf) was striding towards the four of them, the other students quickly running out of his way as to not get trampled by the half giant. Harry and Hagrid embraced in a warm and friendly hug. Hagrid turned and frowned at Draco - he clearly didn't recognise him as the ignorant Draco Malfoy that he had been teaching for six years.  
  
"Hagrid, this is Orlando Felton, Orli. He's new here. Orli, this is Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and Keeper of the Keys." Harry announced. Hagrid smiled through his shaggy beard and took a dirty worn out glove off, stretching out his hand and shaking it gruffly with Draco's.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya, Dumbledore told me to come an' get ya. I was wonderin' who ya were, shame ya had to come the year that Malfoy is one of the teachers eh?"  
  
Hagrid laughed heartily, then noticed that none of them were laughing with him. Draco tried his best to look confused, as he knew that they didn't know, that he even knew, who on earth Lucius Malfoy was, and why he was actually hated by so many people. Hagrid sighed at their 'lack' of humour and nodded to Draco.  
  
"I expect you 'ave everythin'? Robes? Wand? Good, good, follo' me!!! He'll be seein' you lot later in the Hall."  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron said their goodbyes, as Draco was led away from them. Hagrid was silent as they walked towards the edge of the castle. They walked towards an old and dusty door that Draco recognised as one of the many dungeon doors that was normally used for emergency. This particular one he knew was just opposite Snape's dungeon classroom. 'Why were they entering through here?' He wondered.  
  
"Now Orli is it? I 'ave no idea why on earth Professor Dumbledore told me to brin' ya 'ere to Professor Snape, but he told me to leave ya 'ere, okay? Now I'll see ya at the sortin'!"  
  
Hagrid walked back out of the door, winking a goodbye to Draco and shutting the door behind him - hard, making dust from the edges take over the air. Draco coughed and coughed, spluttering as a shadowy figure began to walk slowly up to him. The figure tapped Draco on the shoulder, making him jump.  
  
"Come with me Mr . . . Felton."  
  
It was Professor Snape, also known as the potions master. He swiftly walked into his office (located just next to the dungeon/potions classroom), holding the door open for Draco to slowly wander in. He looked around, still acting the 'Orli' part. If Snape still did not know about who he really was, he wasn't keen on him finding out. The office was basically the same as he remembered: dark, smelling old, and as dusty as it could possibly be, not to mention quite clustered with old stuff that he doubted Snape actually knew how to use anyway.  
  
"Sit down, sit down."  
  
Draco obeyed as he continued to pretend to be interested in a cauldron that was lying on Snape's desk. Snape watched, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore has already told me what happened to you, no need to act." Snape continued to watch Draco, this time for the reaction on his face. It went from fake curiosity to an expression of shock and awe.  
  
"You are here because Professor Dumbledore thought it necessary for me to inform you that your father is teaching here as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, although I think you know already. Do not worry Mr Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore has not gone mad ('If he hasn't already'), he does realise that you may be in danger, but all staff and even some students - none of which know who you really are - are on the look out for anything that may seem suspicious about your father, and always remember that if he says anything to you, report it to any Professor immediately. We still do not know whether he knows of your true identity, but I must admit, if anyone were looking at you for quite some time, it would not be hard at all to see who you truly are."  
  
Draco nodded as Snape stood from behind his own desk, and opened the door forcefully, indicating that Draco should now leave.  
  
"I trust you know your way to the Great Hall for your sorting ceremony, I shall be up shortly. And might I say Mr Malfoy, your severe acne problem would solve any problem of your identity for now."  
  
Snape's lips curved into a small smile as Draco flashed a smirk. What a time to joke . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
'Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in . . . actually Draco, JUST BREATHE.'  
  
Draco's nervousness was getting the better of him, he had never felt as nervous as this in his entire life. At this precise moment, he was standing in line, along with about twenty odd eleven year olds (half of the group of new students had already been sorted by the time he had joined the line). He had seen Harry wink at him and Hermione smile brightly as he had entered; Professor Dumbledore had definitely given him a sly smile, while his father could smirk no more than he already was.  
  
"Felton, Orlando."  
  
Professor McGonagall called out. She smiled slightly as Draco took a deep breath and carefully walking up the stone steps, making sure that he wasn't going to trip (he didn't want any bad impressions now did he?) Slowly, he put the old and tatty (not to mention ancient and historic) hat onto his head.  
  
'I see I've sorted you before Mr Malfoy, do tell me why you are back when even you know that you are Slytherin.' The sorting hat spoke in his mind. Draco knew that no one else could hear what the hat was saying, so he guessed that the hat knowing his real identity wouldn't really matter much.  
  
'I know what I am, or at least I used to. I'm someone . . . else, now.' Draco thought, he knew the sorting hat could hear whatever he thought.  
  
'But although you may appear different, it is what's inside that counts, and what is inside you, is a Slytherin.'  
  
'But now I . . . I . . .'  
  
'Now you are a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, something that you despise. I know Mr Malfoy, no need to explain. It's all in your head - I can see it. It is your choice Mr Malfoy, shall it be Slytherin or Gryffindor?'  
  
Draco couldn't think, all he wanted to do now was have everything back to normal, he really did not want to be here. But if everything was back to normal, he would have to be the nasty little so and so (not that he wasn't now) to Harry and Hermione again, he really couldn't care less about Ron. He could feel everyone watching him, he had sat on that stool for at least a minute now: how long would it take for him to be sorted?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
'It has been ten minutes Mr Malfoy, and still I cannot decide which house you belong, you are not making matters easier.'  
  
'Bite me.'  
  
'Let's discuss the pros and cons. How about Hufflepuff? You may not be loyal and friendly exactly, but the people of Hufflepuff could do you some good.'  
  
'NO.'  
  
'How about Ravenclaw, where your mind can progress and learn more than you ever thought you could?'  
  
'NO.'  
  
'Maybe Gryffindor, where bravery may do you some good.'  
  
'NO.'  
  
'Perhaps Slytherin? Your old rightful house, and your home for the past six years.'  
  
'No . . . if I was in Gryffindor, I could never live with myself, if I was in Slytherin, Granger and co. would never talk to me again, Hufflepuff is out of the question, I have none of their qualities and I really don't want any of them 'rubbing of' on me, and as for Ravenclaw, I doubt that I can handle all those smart arses in there. And anyway, aren't YOU the one that's supposed to decide where I belong?'  
  
'I am supposed to use your mind to decide, yes, but your mind does not want to be in ANY of them.'  
  
Draco couldn't think. What could he think anyway? Just pick one randomly? No, he couldn't . . . he needed to tell someone who he really was, someone that was his own age and someone that could help him when the time came, but who he didn't know.  
  
'Hat . . . just decide, I don't care anymore.'  
  
'Fine, if that is what you want, then it shall be . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I know, not exactly a long chapter, but my teacher always says that it's not length that matters - it's quality! I'm not even sure whether the quality is good . . . I've tried very hard to take all advice/constructive critism (or however you spell the stupid word) that's been given, but sometimes I forget . . . so don't be mad if you've asked me to stop doing something, and I do it, bad memory, teehee . . .  
  
Ps. Sorry once again for the late post, I blame BT for cutting me off, and I just hope that it won't happen again. Please review; it would make me VERY happy.  
  
PPS. To my grandpa, died on December 14th 2003, R.I.P. 


	14. Which house?

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
Chapter fourteen: Which house?  
  
THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE:  
  
~ Dead Lenore ~ HAHA! I love cliffies, even if they're done to me, shows talent I tell you, TALENT! Anyway, Lucius' reaction . . . I'm afraid I don't go into detail with that, Lucius really doesn't react much because there are a lot of people around him, and he doesn't want to show himself up, if that made any sense. Oh and that Hagrid thing, yeah I guess 'Keeper of keys' for him is too big a title, I never did understand that.  
  
~ Wander Aimlessly ~ Thanks! To be honest, I think you'll be disappointed about which house Draco would be put in. You'll understand why I think that soon enough though, and thank you again for the nice review.  
  
~ Loah ~ HAHA!! You shall know now, if you scroll down a lot. Hehe . . .  
  
~ A Friend ~ Lol, great opinion of Tom . . . to be perfectly honest, I like evil Tom playing Draco, it makes him so much cooler, that's why really I'm more a Draco fan than I am Tom! Plus, you think Tom is better than Ron (ahem, RUPERT), which is really your opinion, I still think the world of him!  
  
~ Happigolucki ~ Aw thanks, my grandpa died while he was in China, so I wasn't there to see him . . . sigh, my mum wasn't very happy either, but never mind, I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted us to mourn. Thanks for the review and I will read your fic if I haven't by now, I can't remember which fics I have read and which I haven't . . .  
  
~ Harryforeva ~ Thank you ever so much for your review, and also, thanks for the sympathy thing on my grandpa. I'm slightly scared that this chapter'll disappoint you . . . I can only hope not!  
  
~Burgundyred ~ First, thanks for the review, second thanks for the grandpa thing : -), third, thank you thank you thank you for the compliments, and just to tell you, I WOULD NEVER PLACE DRACO IN HUFFLEPUFF, no offence, but they really annoy me with their 'humbleness'. Anyway, for the Hagrid's accent thing, I tried really hard and I actually had the book in front of me but I got fed up with holding the book in one hand and typing with the other so there you go (nevermind, my temper always gets in the way)  
  
~NitenGale ~ HAHA!!! You shall find out what house he will be in, although I have a feeling you'll be disappointed. I did think about putting Draco in Gryffindor, but Draco would never forgive himself, because ha hates Gryffindor and all. You did spell suggestion right, and also, if you really need me, I'll be your muse, well . . . helper, but I could help you anyway!  
  
~Smileyface1314 ~ Thanks for the review, and thanks for the comments as well!! As for the funny part thing, well, there wasn't meant to be any funny parts in really, basically because this story isn't exactly one that I deliberately make funny, but I'm still glad you're enjoying it!!  
  
Disclaimer: As I have said many times before (and I'm still not getting tired of saying it!), I own nothing remotely Harry Potter-ish, well, I dunno . . . but I certainly own the plot, it's just the characters like, Draco, Harry etc. that I don't own!!! Dennis is mine though - ALL MINE!!! Teehee . . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"POSTPONED!"  
  
Draco let out a huge sigh of relief at what the hat had announced. He didn't even need to look around to notice that people were gaping at him with open mouths. He must be the only person ever in Hogwarts history to not be placed in a house by the sorting hat. Carefully, he stood and placed the hat back onto the stool, trying his hardest to ignore the stares. He stood next to Professor McGonagall as she stared, wide eyed, at Draco, forgetting that she was supposed to read another name off the long list of new students.  
  
"Erm, Professor, Miss, where shall I sit?"  
  
Professor McGonagall shook her head and thinned her lips, snapping out of her trance.  
  
"Why don't you go sit next to us? Hey, new fella?" Pansy shouted. She was wearing tons of make up, and fluttering her eyelids seductively, as did Blaise, Millicent and Natasha McNair who were sitting near Pansy.  
  
Draco resisted the urge to snort. This event shows how much Draco had changed from 'ugly minger with curse' to what he was now - 'nearly old Draco could be counted as decent and curse wearing off'. Pansy was so going to slobber over his new robes if he went anywhere NEAR her - the slut.  
  
"Hey Orli!!! Why don't you sit with someone decent?"  
  
Ron called, gesturing to a gap between him and Harry, Hermione opposite. Draco gladly accepted the offer of sitting as far away from Pansy as possible. Hermione seemed quite shocked at the fact that Draco, or Orli, had not gotten into Gryffindor as she had planned, her mouth open and her hand half way up to cover it. Harry looked deep in thought, his eyebrows knitted together, and Ron was just grinning at him. Draco wondered why for a second, until, Ron shoved him forward as Shelby Snosnibor was sorted into Hufflepuff. Draco's lips landed straight on Hermione's, bringing her out of her shock as they kissed for about five seconds.  
  
Draco withdrew and glared at Ron who was now looking down at his grumbling stomach, looking innocent, and not to mention hungry. To his relief, not many people had noticed his little kissing scene just then, EXCEPT for Pansy, Blaise, Natasha and Millicent who were now staring, make that gawping, at Draco, their eyes furious.  
  
Looking up at the teacher table, he could see Dumbledore wasn't paying any attention to the new students at all, even if he was clapping on time - he was too busy smiling at Draco to notice anything else. But what really worried Draco was not this, but the menacing look on his father's face, and the fact that he was visibly shaking with fury. If that wasn't a sign that he knew, then Draco wasn't sure what would be . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lost in his thoughts, an average blonde boy with terrible acne stepped out of the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle that was normally guarding the door seemed to be eyeing him suspiciously through his grave stone eyes.  
  
Draco walked on, holding a piece of paper in his hand that Dumbledore had given him. They were directions to his new headquarters, which were located somewhere near Gryffindor tower. His things had already been moved up there, so if they weren't there, then he'd know he had the wrong room. Dumbledore had also said that the room was usually used for the utmost pleasure, for the most honourable guests . . . . then why on earth was he giving it to Draco?  
  
As he turned a corner, he bumped into someone, someone the same height as himself.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Draco said, trying to move around this guy. He didn't even realise whom it was that he had bumped into, he was too busy thinking to notice anything around him - even the fact that he was heading the wrong way.  
  
"Orli, it's me - Harry? Remember? The guy who talked to you this morning???"  
  
Draco looked up at Harry for a moment, then shook his head, shaking from it his initial thoughts.  
  
"Oh hi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm Head Boy remember? Just been on my first night patrol, now I'm heading back to Gryffindor tower." Harry's voice seemed duller than Draco had heard him sound all the time he had spent with him at the burrow. He sounded like the old Potter now, not the one that Ginny had supposedly changed him to.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway Orli?"  
  
"Dumbledore just gave me the directions to my new room, seeing as I don't have a house and all . . ."  
  
Harry nodded, his jaw set firmly for some reason unknown. He took the piece of paper from Draco's loose grip and scanned it quickly through his glasses.  
  
"You're heading the wrong way Orli, follow me, it is, after all, near Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Harry said quickly, tossing the piece of paper back to Draco without a glance. Draco frowned as Harry began to speed walk away. 'Why is he being so weird?' Draco thought, it didn't seem like Potter to do this, no matter what mood he was in. He would at least apologise and say what it was that was troubling him. Draco ran after Harry, being careful to keep up with his quick pace.  
  
They walked (strode, ran, whichever) in silence, their footsteps echoing in the now deserted corridors of the old school. It was actually quite eerie, and Draco was determined not to let it creep him out.  
  
They stopped on the seventh floor, straight in front of the fat lady's portrait.  
  
"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, and the dorms. Opposite is your room thing, see that little lion engraved into the wall? That's it, well that's what it says on your sheet of paper anyway. You go in first."  
  
Draco nodded and looked down at the paper again, it said to 'point wand at the lion's heart and mutter Albaelabruno'. Taking out his wand, he pointed it at the lion's heart, then hesitated. He could feel Harry's eyes glaring at his back, like he was waiting for him to do something unexpected, some kind of sudden movement. It was a horrible feeling, something the evil Draco would have never been bothered about, but the new Orli side was so confused, it got Draco's temper boiling.  
  
He turned to Harry. "Look, why are you glaring at my back?"  
  
Harry eyes flashed dangerously, something was definitely wrong. "You should know."  
  
"I don't."  
  
Harry sighed and looked down at the floor. "It's late now, if we could talk tomorrow, just before my patrols with Hermione and the other prefects. How about -  
  
"My room."  
  
Harry looked up and nodded. Turning back to the lion and muttering Albaelabruno, Draco said goodnight, sensing something was amiss. What, he wasn't sure of, but there was bound to be a reason for Harry's sudden coldness towards him, and he desperately wanted to know this reason.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Staring into the fire, thinking about his life was not something that Draco thought he would actually ever do. He was always too rich to think so peacefully like this, and it was something that he didn't enjoy doing, not then and definitely not now. The only reason for his thoughtfulness, was his problems.  
  
Draco's new rooms were better than he had expected. The main room's walls were of stone, therefore they had no colour apart from grey, but there was a fireplace, in front of it a furry rug and many soft sofas that seemed to not have been sat on much. Only one painting was in the whole room, and even this painting was not a moving one, it was indeed muggle, a muggle interpretation of the angel.  
  
A narrow staircase leading down from the floor, found under a trap door hidden beneath the corner of the rug led down to a small bedroom. However, although it was underneath everything else, it was not cold, dark, or damp like the dungeons. Like the ministry of magic, there was a charmed window that displayed many birds (luckily not chirping, otherwise Draco would have literally killed them by now). His bed was much the same as his one at home, and there was even a bathroom next door. It wasn't very special, but definitely very clean.  
  
He stepped up from the sofa and paced towards a small and narrow window. Opening it, he peered out and breathed in the fresh air. The night was silent and nothing stirred in the peaceful darkness of it all. Suddenly, he spotted something flying towards his window. It was a snowy white owl - Hedwig. Why was she flying to him at such an hour as this?  
  
Hedwig softly landed on the narrow window ledge, and stuck out her leg, revealing a small scroll of parchment. Carefully, Draco untied it, surprised that she would actually let him anywhere near her this time. 'Potter must have given her specific instructions.' He thought as Hedwig flew off into the night. Draco slowly opened the letter:  
  
'Dear 'Orli'  
  
It's me, Harry. I know you might be asleep, but I needed to write to you about the meeting tomorrow. I'm thinking that maybe I should speak to you when everyone else is at dinner, it's better that way. Meet you in the entrance hall straight after our last lesson and we'll head up to your room straight away. What I have to say is urgent and important, remember.  
  
Harry.'  
  
Draco thought the letter over once more and scrunched it into a ball, throwing it into the fire. Potter seemed like he knew something important, and it was something to do with him. What could he possibly know? Was it something to do with his father? And Potter wanted to warn him? But then why was he acting so cold?  
  
Sighing and sitting on the floor with his wand in his hand, he stared at the fire, its flames flickering and burning the letter into pieces of separate ash. An idea popped into his head as he thought about what he had to do before he went to bed. With a flick of his wand, Draco managed to 'accio' a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. Licking the quill for concentration before dipping it in the inkpot, he began to write:  
  
'Dear Dougy, or Dennis the plonker as you so nicely put it,  
  
I know, I know, you need your beauty sleep, and we are at school now, but I haven't written for quite a while so I thought I should anyway, just to keep you detailed.  
  
The rice paper was nice, maybe a bit stale, but nice, oh what a genius you are! (**coughyeahrightcough**) Anyway, Hermione's fine, but I myself are having a few problems. I can't say much in case this letter is read by anyone but you, but what I can say is that there's this person, Lucius MALFOY, that's come to teach at Hogwarts, and Harry, Potter, whatever, knows something and is acting weird, you know Harry, the one who has that funny scar and hair.  
  
Well I have to sleep now, it's a short letter but never mind. I'll write later, and I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP!!!!  
  
Orli  
  
PS. The last letter you sent didn't wake me up, so sorry, I know how disappointed you are right now.'  
  
Draco ended the letter and re-read it. He hoped that Dennis would catch the hint of 'MALFOY' being his father. Indeed, Draco had told Dennis about his father and what he was like, but that was when he knew it was safe to write letters without being intercepted. Now it was not safe, and Draco hoped that this letter only looked like an innocent letter to a friend, and not like he was writing through some kind of code.  
  
Folding the letter up, Draco levitated all the objects with his wand and opened the trap door with his free hand. He climbed down the steps that led to his bedroom and set the letter to Dennis on the table. Next morning he would ask Harry or Ron if he could borrow one of their owls and send his letter off to Dennis. Right now, Dennis seemed like the only person who could understand him.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tada! I love Dennis, really I do. I don't think you could call him a Gary- Stu or whatever, what do you think? Its just cus' to me, Dennis is too much of a real character to be a Gary-Stu. Isn't a Gary-Stu a male version of the Mary-sue? Actually, anyone mind telling me what's a Mary-sue? I know, but I'm not very sure of what I know, so please just certify it by telling me!  
  
PS. Okay, FOR THE ENDING: HAPPY, OR SAD? I am troubling over this ever since the beginning and I still have not decided. I have finally decided to ask the public.  
  
PPS. In case I don't update in time, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A . . . whatever, I forgot the rest 


	15. A problem with Harry AND lots of lovely ...

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
Chapter fifteen: Harry  
  
MANY THANKS TO:  
  
~ Elrohir lover ~ Thank you for your sympathy, and your review, to be perfectly honest I wasn't especially sad because I didn't really know my grandfather that well. I can tell your English isn't all that great but I got the general gist of what you're saying!!  
  
~ NewSecretRose ~ Lol, yes . . . I was struggling hard for a name for Draco when I thought of two people most people really adore, it was either Orlando Felton, or Tom Bloom, lol, everytime I say it I crack up, hehehe . . . . I should have read your fic by now and reviewed it, thanks for asking me too! Oh and California's cool, sometimes England is really annoying cus' it mostly just rains . . . and don't worry, Draco's acne will be cleared up very soon . . .  
  
~Harryforeva ~ Lol, thanks for the review and your opinion on what sort of ending it should be. To be honest, I think sad endings can sometimes be good, depending on if I'm in KILL mode . . .  
  
~Happigolucki ~ Sad ending huh? Surprising, but I'm going for whatever the majority says, so I don't know yet. I'm glad it was a surprise and not a disappointment! I had a strange feeling that some people might say something like - 'all this tension and a POSTPONED???' you know, that sort, but luckily, you didn't! Thanks for the review!  
  
~Burgundyred ~ YAY, I'm so happy that you like Dennis too, and that finally someone has confirmed what a Mary-sue is, oh and that fic you mentioned, I think I've already read it, but I didn't review it for some reason I have forgotten! I love parody fics, especially the ones that dis Draco/Hermione fics. I know that sounds weird, seeing as I write those kinds of fics and all, but it really tells you what people don't like, and really helps you to see what NEVER to do. You know we have a lot in common that I never knew about, freaky . . . oh yeah and thanks for the review and the hint about what's going to happen next in your fic!  
  
~Smileyface1314 ~ Thank you very much for the review and your opinion on what the ending should be. I kind of guessed what ending you like because of Happigolucki (she's your long lost twin isn't she?) and what she said in her review, but I'll decide on the ending later, now, I'll focus on what on earth I'm doing now . . .  
  
~Paprika90 ~ Thanks for the review, and for telling me what kind of ending you would prefer. I don't know what the ending will be like as I haven't written it, and the happy/sad thing . . . well I'm going with the majority!  
  
~NitenGale ~ Lol, no need to thank me, I thank you for reviewing! Why don't people acknowledge you? It's not like you're mean or something . . . everything about Harry should be revealed in this chapter, (hence the chapter title) and about Lucius . . . well, I'm not sure what to say exactly, you'll just have to read! HAHA!! If you don't have an email address then you should get one! It would make life a lot easier, hehe . . . and remember, if you need my help just ask, and if you don't just tell me to bugger off or something, I'll get the message.  
  
~Starry ~ Thanks so much, and it feels so nice to know that this fic is different, you know, unique. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you had a very Merry Christmas too!  
  
~Dead Lenore ~ Yes . . . tis was a short chapter, and I do hope I didn't keep you hanging too long! My counting made it six days . . . actually, that is pretty long, but here's the update anyway, so it's here now and that's all that matters! Thanks for the review.  
  
~ShortStuff10 ~ Thanks for reviewing my story too! Your story is really good, so just update sometime, even if it isn't necessarily soon. Well, your friend might have said it was stupid, but people have different opinions so there you go, I know you probably won't be reading this, but I wish you a good vacation! HAHA!  
  
~Heather Malfoy ~ Lol, thanks for all the reviews!! And no, they didn't bug me, you said this fic was hilarious, but it shall be changing into a serious fic soon, if it isn't now, which I think it is. Reason being . . . oh I don't know! Hope you don't mind and shall carry on reading!! Oh and before I forget, didn't you use to write a fic called The Dead Guy and the phantom lover? Something like that . . . what happened to it? I really did like that fic . . . Oh and thanks for telling me there was a problem but I knew which was why you got an author alert 3 times, sorry bout that.  
  
~Ss ~ Okay, sorry if the ending is sappy (I'm good at sappy endings ya see :P)  
  
Disclaimer: This disclaimer is purely here to inform a little piece of information that you may have missed if you could not have been bothered to read my tad bits at the beginning. Now enjoy the story, the plot and Dennis is all I own!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As Draco rose to the light of the fake morning sun from his especially charmed window, one thought echoed in his mind - 'Why do magical birds have to be so bloody real?'  
  
He groggily sat up and scowled at the cheerful chirrup of the birds. Oh how miserable they made him feel, with their fluffy feathers and their bloody annoyingly joyful songs. What could he do now? He couldn't slam them away with a pillow like he had done at the burrow, after all, they were FAKE birdies. Maybe he could blow up the entire window, which would shut them up, but then he would have no special underground window . . . oh what a problem.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco jumped out of bed and decided to have a quick shower before starting his new lessons for this term. His decision was to leave the birds until he was driven to insanity, THEN blow up the window and demand a better room. How anyone stood up with them for so long he didn't know.  
  
He strode into the bathroom and looked around. He hadn't inspected his bathroom much as there was really nothing there to inspect, and there still wasn't. The only thing remotely interesting was a magic mirror located right at the back of the large (and I mean LAAAAARGE) bathroom, green colours swirling in its depths, meaning that the mirror was at rest.  
  
Draco stood in front of it and stared for a while, thinking of what to say. His magic mirror at home hardly ever rested, and if she did, she would wake upon a word, the word being 'Precious'. He wondered what word this mirror would awake to. Luckily, he didn't have to think for much longer.  
  
"Good morning new master," The mirror stopped swirling and a green masked face with flames flickering from beneath it appeared. His voice was very deep; Draco automatically assumed it was a boy.  
  
"Hi?"  
  
"My word of rest is 'appearances'."  
  
"Thanks, so, tell me the truth, I look awful don't I?"  
  
"My dear master, sir, you are indeed looking better than what I have heard of you."  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"Why, Mr Malfoy, us talking mirrors can communicate with each other. But it is a truce and a secret that all mirrors have sworn not to tell of how we do this. I happen to know a mirror that knows you, master. She is awfully fond of you, but from what she's told me, you don't seem like a very nice person at all. Now . . ."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Magic mirrors may not know as much as you humans, but we can see all that lies within our masters and mistresses - see beyond all appearances."  
  
Draco frowned. See beyond appearances . . . was this cooky mirror related to Dumbledore or something? 'Oh god not another one' he thought. That fairy (Buttercup) that used to be a witch was bad enough! Hold on . . . look beyond the appearances, if that meant what Draco thought it meant then . . . had he changed from what he was like inside?  
  
That was a stupid question, as it was quite obvious (even to him) that he had changed, even if it was slightly. And it was all because of Granger . . . stupid Granger, Granger Granger, HERMIONE Granger. He snapped out of his thoughts and frowned, realising something that he had not yet thought of.  
  
"How do you know that I'm a Malfoy?"  
  
Draco asked. The magic mirror's face remained calm and expressionless. He looked wise and old, like he had been alive (well, not alive, ALIVE, but alive) for a few hundred years.  
  
"Like I have said, young master, we see all, it is all inside yourself master, and we can see it all too clearly."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Orli!! Come sit here with me and Ginny!"  
  
Hermione shouted across the hall, waving a hand to guide him across the room towards the middle of the Gryffindor table. Draco plonked himself down between Hermione and Ginny. Ron was just opposite, stuffing down as many pieces of bacon as he could manage. Harry was sitting next to Ron, eating calmly and slowly, with his eyes closed. He opened them and stared straight at Draco, his eyes gleaming with unspoken horridness.  
  
"Sorry you guys, I'll meet you in the dungeons for double potions. I don't want to be late and I've had enough food. Ron you can have my leftovers."  
  
Ron nodded thanks to Harry as Harry hurried off; he then happily started on Harry's food while the two girls frowned. They both shook their heads and continued to eat.  
  
"Well, Hermione, Orli, Ron, I'm going to go find Lauren, she should be somewhere around here . . ." Ginny drifted off, looking around her to try and find one of her friends, in this case, Lauren. She walked off quickly without another word.  
  
"So which lessons have you got first Orli? I don't think you have potions with the Slytherin and Gryffindors, do you?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't got my timetable yet. I'll go get it from Dumbledore now, I'm not very hungry."  
  
Draco clambered up from the Gryffindor table and strode towards Dumbledore, trying to ignore his father sitting just nearby. Dumbledore watched as he walked, a hint of amusement, as always, in his eyes and a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Excuse me Professor, I need my new timetable."  
  
"Here Mr Felton, I do not see why you need it though," Dumbledore said with a twinkle and a wink, "You shall be doing all of the tasks with the Gryffindors - following their timetable. I thought it would be a lovely and unique experience for you."  
  
Dumbledore winked once more and passed a sheet of parchment to Draco, who eyed it suspiciously. He was going to spend his time at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor, and not a Slytherin. New and unexciting . . . yet he found it strangely appealing.  
  
With a curt nod, Draco swiftly turned and walked back towards the Gryffindor table to tell the 'good' news to Hermione and if Ron wasn't eating too much to listen, him too.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
" . . . Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson, Weasley with Goyle, Miss Brown and Miss McNair, Crabbe, you go with Longbottom over there, Miss Bulstrode and Miss Patil will do, and Mr Felton with Mr Potter."  
  
Snape smiled slyly at Draco as he mentioned the last pair. Draco strongly resisted the urge to scowl. Through all these strange experiences living the life of someone else, Draco had grown more self-control than he ever thought he could manage. It was strange and a big change to him, and he didn't like not being a spoilt brat.  
  
Snape waved his wand with a lazy air, making instructions appear on the blackboard.  
  
"Now I want you to also open up your books, the one entitled 'The magic wisdom of Wolfbane'. Indeed this potion is based around the Wolfbane and in case any of you were wondering, this potion is fairly new and is known and used to stop the transformation of the werewolf." Snape announced before settling down at his desk to watch them all.  
  
They set off to work in their pairs, Harry not looking up once at Draco as he cut up his Garble scales. Draco set to work reading the text in the book, seeing as Harry was too busy chopping things up anyway.  
  
"Wolfbane is one of the most commonly used ingredient in many forms of potion making. It is extremely useful, and is even involved in the making of the potion that is known to put a stopper to death. Its uses are many; this book will contain many interesting facts that all wizards and witches of today should learn. Erm . . . let's see . . ."  
  
Draco screwed up his face in concentration and looked in the contents page, trying to find the chapter that might actually help with the potion they were making. He had not the patience to read the entire book (which was approximately 999 pages long).  
  
"Ah! Here it is - moonlight crescent. I think that's the name of the thing we're making, how is it coming along?"  
  
"Fine, I need you to try and find some Mooseweed for me."  
  
Draco looked around. Mooseweed was something brown and thin, much like a stick except when you touched it, it would curl. He looked under the table and saw a piece lying on the floor. Harry saw it too.  
  
"Careful, it says not to let it curl before you put it in. Actually, don't worry about it. I'll get it."  
  
Harry immediately crawled under the table armed with his wand. Draco didn't understand it. The last time they were at the burrow, Harry had tossed him his wand and let him try to wake Ron. Why had he not done the same this time? Did he not trust him enough? Draco shook his head and thought nothing of it, pushing this thought to the back of his mind. He returned to the book.  
  
"Moonlight crescent, the potion used for the stopper to the transformation of the werewolf. Largely used in America, this potion is brewed and sold by many for more than it is worth, as many think that this potion is highly rare, which we assure you, it is not. It would be easier to make the potion, as the ingredients are not hard to find. The reason being that the main ingredient is the Wolfbane, the subject this book is based on."  
  
Draco let out a snort. Boy was this book boring, and they were expected to use this for homework and research? How could they when he could hardly stay awake on the first ruddy chapter? He closed the book and put it back into his bag. Helping Harry make the potion was much better than learning all the properties of a blimmin' INGREDIENT.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco looked at his timetable and sighed. Next lesson was Defence against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs, and he was absolutely dreading this, as you would expect. He walked alone towards the DADA class, he had absolutely no idea where Hermione, Harry and Ron had gone, but he suspected that Harry had probably led them away from him anyway; after all, he was acting very strangely.  
  
He entered the classroom to see Hermione waving at him to come with them to the very back of the class, which was unusual, as somebody like Hermione would want to be at the front.  
  
"Sorry, Harry said that he thought you'd already gone, but I chose a back seat for you because Lucius Malfoy, okay, PROFESSOR Malfoy isn't exactly someone who you should get too close to."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and Draco managed a small smile back. She would think something was wrong if he didn't. To his right he could see Harry staring blankly at him, his eyes empty and deep in thought. Ron was already yawning and trying hard not to fall asleep and the lesson hadn't even begun.  
  
"Welcome, class," Lucius suddenly appeared out of the shadows of the stairs, his eyes fixed on Draco and Draco only. Ernie McMillan burst through the door and hurried to an extra seat next to Justin Finch- Fletchley, breathing heavily. Lucius' eyes darted to him.  
  
"You, why are you late?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor, sir, I was, er . . . in the library, yeah, trying to get some more information to get myself ready! Yeah, that's it." Ernie looked up and tried to look convincing.  
  
"Mr McMillan is it? Pray tell me why on earth you have a touch of lipstick on your collar." They whole class began to giggle as Ernie turned a brilliant shade of red and looked down at his desk, fiddling under the table with his fingers.  
  
"Now go to the back Mr McMillan, I do not want to see you this lesson, 10 points from Hufflepuff and a detention for tomorrow." The whole class fell silent. A detention and house points taken just because he had lipstick on his collar?  
  
"But Professor, there's no room."  
  
Lucius smirked the famous Malfoy smirk and his eyes gleamed with an unforeseeable plan. He looked straight at Draco, and immediately he knew that something was definitely going on in his father's mind - as always.  
  
"Mr . . . Felton, if you would please make your way forward, and be so kind to swap places with Mr McMillan."  
  
It was an order and Draco knew it, he gathered his stuff and moved to Ernie's place, cursing his bad luck. He had to be extra careful now, with his father's gaze, he could not make one single mistake that might give him away even more. Lucius smirked at Draco and gave a slow and sly nod.  
  
"Now let us begin our lesson. For this term, I shall be teaching you the art of dark magic for I believe that if you know the different kinds, you shall know the defence against it. To begin with, let us have a look at some magic spells that are not dark, but are indeed very powerful and may lead to the invention of new and darker spells."  
  
Lucius took his wand and tapped the board, making writing appear on it, the writing read: 'The art of the curse of appearance.' Draco's eyes widened. His father must be doing the specific curse that Buttercup had most probably used on himself. That meant what Draco was already most positively sure of, his father MUST know.  
  
"Now, if I could have a volunteer to stand up on my desk," Lucius scanned the class lazily, only Hermione's hand seemed to be raised. His eyes landed on Harry, who scowled and set his jaw, but then his eyes suddenly moved to Draco. He smirked.  
  
"Mr Felton, please do stand up on my desk and I shall explain all."  
  
Draco did as he was told and awkwardly walked to the front of the class, standing up on Lucius's wooden desk.  
  
"Now, the art of disguise is all very simple. By altering the features of one person, it can change their whole appearance. This can be done with polyjuice potion if you have one person whom you want to look like, but the spell for this needs very powerful magic, very powerful indeed and can change the appearances of one person to be one of another that no one has ever seen before."  
  
Lucius waved his wand and immediately. Draco seemed to be wearing different clothes. He looked at his plain robes to discover that they now had the Slytherin symbol on it. Lucius smirked at the class.  
  
"As you all know, my son has been missing for quite some time, and indeed, he still has not been found. Using the art of magic, we can easily change the appearance of Mr Felton to that of my son. This is how more advanced wizards can disguise themselves and their acquaintances."  
  
Lucius waved his wand gain and muttered a spell under his breath, making Draco's hair straight and hanging loose. With another wave, it was gelled back and looked smart, not a hair out of place in sight.  
  
"Acliano!!!"  
  
Lucius said, and immediately, the whole class, including Draco could hear the spots disappearing one, by one. When the final pop had echoed around the room, Draco could hear gasps of horror, shock and Neville Longbottom fainting in a nearby corner. He looked at Ron, who by now was in utter shock, his eyes as round as saucers and Harry was just . . . scowling hard at him. Hermione looked like she was going to puke.  
  
Lucius held a mirror up for Draco to see. "As you can all see, even you Mr Felton, the resemblance to my son is unmistakable, just by using a few spells. So beware everyone, maybe someone in this very room, is not all they seem to be."  
  
Draco put down the mirror feeling slightly ashamed. He was the one who was not what he seemed, he was the one who was betraying their trust, yes, HE was the one . . . but if he was still the old Draco Malfoy, why was he feeling so guilty about it?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, Draco's next lessons being Charms and Transfiguration. Soon, dinnertime had arrived, and Draco found himself in the Entrance Hall, staring at the hourglasses that contained the house points: Ravenclaw = 20, Hufflepuff = 15, Gryffindor = 15, Slytherin = 25. 'Well, Slytherin did have potions today,' Draco thought as he heard someone head towards him, their footsteps stopping just behind him. He turned and faced Harry. Harry's face was set and solemn; he didn't look very happy at all.  
  
They began to walk up the steps towards Gryffindor tower and Draco's living quarters without a word. All too soon, they had reached their destination. Draco used his wand to open the door to his room and gestured for Harry to sit down next to him on one of the sofas by the fire. Instead, Harry plopped himself down on the one opposite and stared at Draco with something he couldn't quite muster.  
  
"Er . . . well, what is it?"  
  
"Haven't you figured that out yet?" Harry said in a rather rude way.  
  
"No actually, I haven't." Draco replied in the same tone, he was starting to get annoyed of all this grumpiness.  
  
Harry sighed and reached into his bag, bringing out yesterday's Daily Prophet - the edition he had seen on the train with Hermione. He showed the picture to Draco. It was a picture of himself (obviously).  
  
"Recognise him?"  
  
"Yes . . ." Draco said slowly, looking into Harry's green eyes. He closed the paper and folded it back up, tucking it back into his bag of many books. Silence. Harry looked up. Draco could see that the coldness had gone, and instead, was replaced by confusion and sorrow.  
  
"Tell me, ORLI, how much do you like Hermione?"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, and decided to ask another question, this one more important than the last. Hopefully, this question might actually get him somewhere. "I know who you are."  
  
Draco gulped inwardly and tried to pretend he didn't know what Harry was on about. He would never confess, not until he was absolutely sure. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I know EVERYTHING. There's no point in pretending, I've figured everything out, and Hermione has her suspicions too, especially after that Defence against the Dark Arts lesson with Malfoy. She just doesn't want to believe it, because she likes you too much, but if she accepts the fact that you're not who you say you are, she'll notice more things that point in one direction - the real you. We're not that dense, even Ron's suspected something."  
  
Draco didn't react. At this rate, everyone would know. Oh this was not good. Wait . . . Harry hadn't said his real identity yet, maybe he thought he was another person, the wrong person, maybe . . .  
  
"Malfoy! Are you even listening to me?" Whoops, there goes the maybe.  
  
"Yes! Potter, I don't even know what's going on myself."  
  
Harry's eyes gleamed with triumph that soon faded once he saw Draco bury his head of curls into his pale hands. "I knew it. But . . .Why? Why did you pretend to be someone who you're not? Why are you not even at least TRYING to kill me right now?"  
  
Draco sighed and began a long conversation with Harry. He told him all about how he had been at his Aunt and Uncle's, how he had met Buttercup and she had thought he was too vain, how he had become 'Orli', how he had met Hermione and so on. To be perfectly honest, Draco had absolutely no idea why on earth he had told Harry, HARRY POTTER, his archenemy, of all people, everything that had happened, but one thing he was sure of, was that he felt a whole lot better afterwards. He took a deep breath after finishing his sentence and glanced at his watch. It had only been fifteen minutes since they had entered his living premises, and yet it felt like he had been talking for hours on end. His mouth felt dry and no saliva was left.  
  
"Well that's quite a story Malfoy, and I'm guessing it still hasn't ended," Harry said, staring into the fire. A lone cricket could be heard outside, making the only noise that the pair could hear now.  
  
"Well?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to go and tell everyone? Aren't you going to run to my father and make sure he kills me? Aren't you, at least, going to tell Granger?"  
  
Harry shook his head and looked Draco in the eye, "No, if I go tell everybody, what good will that do? If I go to your father and tell him, if he doesn't already know that is, then he'd want to hurt Hermione too. And if I tell Hermione, she wouldn't believe me. Like I've said, she doesn't WANT to believe it, and she won't if she likes you enough, and I'm sure she does."  
  
"Then what are you going to do?"  
  
Harry looked deep in thought. He finally replied a few seconds later, "I'm going to help you keep it a secret for as long as I can. If anyone else finds out, which they're bound to - I mean, look at you! If you look long enough, you'd see who you really are Malfoy."  
  
They sat together after this with nothing to say, Draco couldn't bare it for much longer. He wasn't even sure if he should believe what he was being told. He guessed that it was possible that Potter with do all this for Granger, after all, she was one of his closest friends, the other being Ron.  
  
"Look Malfoy, I'll help you but you have to do something for me in return."  
  
Draco groaned but nodded and gestured for him to carry on.  
  
"When you turn completely back, which I'm positive is some time soon, please, don't hurt Hermione. I don't care what you do, write her a letter, treat her badly again, or even confront her, face to face, I don't care AS LONG AS SHE DOESN'T GET HURT, compeesh?"  
  
Draco nodded. He had no idea what would happen once he changed back, he was scared of what would happen, as much as he hated to admit it, even to himself.  
  
"Tell me, Malfoy, why? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why were you so nice to . . . well, all of us?" Harry asked as he gazed into the fire.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Call it a truce . . . Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever but call me Potter."  
  
Harry and Draco both got up and shook hands, squeezing each other's hand as tightly as possible, making each of them grit their teeth. Draco thought calling Potter, Potter was better than calling him Harry. They had a history, and the past can never be erased, no matter what happens, or however hard you try.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
That night, Draco couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, feeling hot under the covers. Kicking them away, Draco continued to roll around, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. When he and Harry had entered the Great Hall (just before the end of dinner, and just after Draco gave his letter addressed to Dennis to Hedwig to send), Harry had acted more normal, now even friendlier towards Draco than ever before. Hermione seemed keen to find out where they were, but of course, they didn't tell her anything.  
  
As Draco finally fell asleep, he had the usual dream, the dream about which path he would choose. Then, something stranger happened that had never ever happened before:  
  
'He was still on the boat heading towards Hogwarts, the angels and devils flying by his side. A large light appeared in the misted sky, which halted the boat. A larger devil appeared on the side of the darkness, rising above all. He was bellowing something that Draco couldn't understand, and the next thing he knew, all the devils were gone, leaving only the light and the angels to one side of him. Draco felt relieved but, as he turned towards the angels, they disappeared too, leaving him alone on the lake in front of a mystic light, making everything around it seem darker.  
  
He looked up at it and heard a voice, a voice that was very familiar. She was saying, "Choose your path now, before all is lost."'  
  
It had ended there and Draco had then woken up, finding that it was 5:00 am. He couldn't sleep, and therefore tried to bore himself to sleep with 'The magic wisdom of Wolfbane', but only succeeded in finding out more about Wolfbane than he had ever wanted to know. Finally, it was 7:00am and Draco decided to get out of bed and wash. He hoped against hope that this day was going to be better than the last.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: I'll tell you this thing, right, when I tried to upload this thing IT WOULDN'T WORK, so, I typed up another chapter as quickly as I could, and it is down after this note! Yes, I'm giving you two chapters, yes, TWO in one go, so, pleeeeease do enjoy, and keep one word in mind: REVIEW!  
  
Does my bum look big in this?  
  
Chapter sixteen: Lots of lovely letters  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco stumbled clumsily into the bathroom, yawning as he went. He was hoping to receive a letter from Dennis today, to try and at least get his mind off things.  
  
"Appearances." Draco mumbled, still half asleep (aw, mental image of sleepy Draco, ugly or not, still very sweet). The green mask appeared once again, its features looking grave and sad, making it look older. The flames flickered beneath it; green flames that seemed like leaves, swaying off a branch in the summer, except it all seemed far gloomier than summer ever was.  
  
"Yes my master, how may I help you on this fine morning?"  
  
"Yawn . . ."  
  
"You look mighty good today if I do say so myself."  
  
"God, you sound cheerful, what do you mean by 'mighty good' anyway? Inside, or has my curls stopped or something? Acne cleared up slightly? Cus' I really don't feel that different you know."  
  
"Both my young master, both."  
  
"I said three things."  
  
"All, my young master, all. Let me show you."  
  
The surface of the mirror began to swirl, the flames still flickering, now more and more, making them larger and larger. A blue circular hole began to make way in the centre of the mirror, where the green mask should have been. The hole grew wider and more reflective, until it was like a normal mirror surface. Draco could see himself, no, it wasn't Orli HIMSELF, it was HIMSELF, HIMSELF.  
  
Draco feverishly placed his hand on his forehead and felt his face all over. All the spots were gone - his old skin was back!! He looked at his hair in the mirror and then ran his fingers through it. It was back, the fair, non-curly, easy-to-gel-back hair was back! Draco stood; he felt a surge of mixed emotions run through him - happiness, anxiousness, confusion, sadness, everything surged though him all at once, leaving Draco more mixed than he had ever been.  
  
He thought of what to do, the first thing that came to mind was to contact Potter. But how? He couldn't risk the chance of going out into the corridor. Someone was bound to see him come out of ORLI'S lair, and, with his luck, he might even bump into his father. No, he couldn't leave now. He could only hope was for a miracle to happen, and when did miracles happen to people with his luck?  
  
'Okay now Draco, get a shower and decide this LATER.'  
  
Draco, obeying his mind, then thanked the mirror and went back into his bedroom to get his clothes. He hoped that a shower might cleanse his mind a little at the least . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was now 9:00am, and Draco was sitting on the floor in front of the now open window, a sheet of parchment set in front of him with a quill and some ink. He had been sitting in front of the fireplace ever since he had gotten dressed. The lessons were starting now; he wondered whether anyone would notice that he hadn't attended breakfast. Surely Granger would have, and if Potter did then maybe he would try to contact him and see what was the matter . . .  
  
How could Draco contact anyone? He couldn't use the fireplace, as he had no floo powder, he couldn't write to anyone because he had no owl, and all he had was his wand. What use was a wand when you couldn't do anything with it? During his peaceful shower, Draco had thought about contacting Dumbledore, he would know what to do, even if he had to be bloody annoying in the process.  
  
"Help . . ." He mumbled to himself as he tried to think of another way to contact people. He was rocking himself backwards and forwards and backwards and forwards, and then he stopped, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"God, I'm talking to myself again, wait, I'm doing it now! Argh!"  
  
He stomped up in a fit of rage and went to slam the window to try and stop the annoying breeze that was messing up his hair (yep, there was the vanity creeping up again. But Draco will always be Draco, and he had changed from being very vain, now to only slightly vain, so there you go). Suddenly, he stopped. Somewhere in the distance he could see something flying towards him, something that was as white as the mist surrounding it, in fact, whiter, as white as snow.  
  
It was Hedwig.  
  
She landed on the windowsill, dropped a letter from her beak and intended to fly off again, before Draco stopped her by shouting at the top of his voice.  
  
"WAIT! Hedwig wait!"  
  
The owl seemed to understand him as she swooped back into the room, a regretful glint in her eyes. She landed on one of the sofas and sat as Draco sighed. He could not believe that now he was talking to animals! 'Oh well, you had to stop talking to yourself SOMETIME' he thought.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what happened in fifth year, but that's the past! Please do me this little favour, just once??"  
  
As Hedwig didn't move, Draco took that for a yes. He couldn't bear to think negative thoughts NOW. He swiftly moved over and took his wand. Then, he showed it to Hedwig, who began to click at him viciously, thinking that he was going to do something horrible.  
  
"No, no! I'm not going to do anything to you, I'm just saying, if you do something for me, then I'll try and summon some owl treats and give them to you, okay?"  
  
Hedwig stopped clicking and looked at Draco with her big round eyes. She seemed to understand him, as she fluttered her wings and began to nibble at her right wing, distracting Draco from his thoughts.  
  
"Right, erm, what I need is three owls. If you could get three, or maybe be one yourself, but, then again, you might want to go back to Pot . . . I mean, your master. Can that be done?"  
  
Hedwig looked up and then flew off the sofa, flying through the window without even a click. Draco wondered whether she would come back or not, but if she would then he had to get his plan into action before she came back. First, he had to get some owl treats, after all, he had been taught that lying to an animal never did any good, whether it end in a black eye and bruises, or a sore butt.  
  
He opened the trap door and entered his room, trying to find some left over sweets that he had. He eventually found some Bertie Botts every flavour beans stuffed under his bed (Dumbledore had given him to wish him luck when he had sent him that letter). Using his transfiguration skills that he had learnt during his six years at Hogwarts, Draco successfully changed the beans to owl treats. They may have looked like owl treats, but Draco had no idea what they tasted like, as he was not daring enough to try for himself.  
  
Now that he had his owl treats, he went back into the upper room and looked at some parchment lying on a table nearby. He ripped it up into three separate pieces. Then dipping his quill into the inkpot beside the parchment, he wrote:  
  
'Dear Potter,  
  
You may have noticed that I'm not there where you are right now. The reason is because I have changed back, yes, BACK, to my old self and have decided that it is simply not safe to go outside. Please help me, I shall be sending a similar letter to Dumbledore, go to him and he should know.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Orli, D.M.'  
  
Draco re-read his letter. He thought it was not safe to put his real name so bluntly, just incase anything happened. He folded the parchment carefully, and then printed on it in big bold letters - TO HARRY POTTER, DO NOT OPEN UNLESS ALONE. He put it aside and dipped his quill in the ink again, starting on a new scrap of parchment. He hurriedly began to scribble:  
  
'Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I am stuck in my room today for my transformation is complete. I need help, as I cannot leave now, in case anyone spots me, especially if that person was to be my father. I have contacted Potter as he knows everything about my identity, and I've told him to go to you as soon as possible.  
  
Also, I am going to be sending a letter to Dennis Granger, Hermione's cousin. He has asked me to keep him informed, and he is one of the only people whom I trust. I will ask him to come to Hogwarts, but please could you organise something that could actually get him here safely. I would truly appreciate this Professor,  
  
Yours,  
  
Orlando, DM'  
  
He again folded the parchment up, and quickly scratched on it - 'PROFESSOR ALBUS WHATEVER-HIS-MIDDLE-NAME-IS DUMBLEDORE' then put it to one side, on top of Harry's letter. Draco was about to grab the third piece of parchment when he realised that Hedwig had brought a letter back FROM Dennis. He decided that reading that first might be better.  
  
He hurriedly ran and got the envelope, made sure it was paper (rice paper rips very easily. Unbelievable!) Then ripped it open, unfolding it with fumbly (not a word but never mind) hands. Scanning the letter quickly, Draco read:  
  
'Dear Orli,  
  
Lucky for you, this letter did not wake me up from my beauty sleep, instead THE RUDDY OWL GOT TO ME IN CLASS. Greeeeeeeat thinking Orli! You've just got me detention for THE ENTIRE WEEK AND everyone thinks I'm loony (if they don't already) for having an owl peck me just so that I'd write a reply! I can't say much right now SEEING AS I AM IN CLASS! But I'll write later me old mate!  
  
Oh but I just want to say this first: do you feel lonely at times? Would you want a companion to listen to you when you feel down? Do people never seem to understand you? Well do not fear! For here, is the cardboard friend! Easily accessible, and easy to make, easily foldable when you get annoyed and easily punchable but very hard to break! Only ten pounds per friend! All colours available, while stocks last!  
  
Yep, you've guessed it! I'm a door-to-door salesman! Ain't that cool? The salary stinks, but I get to annoy the hell out of people with my advertising! Well I have to go now, BYEEEEE!!  
  
Dougy, the plonk, the first.'  
  
Draco couldn't help but smirk. Even at a serious time, Dennis still was as stupid as hell. But then again, Dennis didn't know that it was a serious time at all. He wondered what Dennis would be like serious . . . but then thought that there were more important things to waste his time thinking on. Draco pocketed the letter, then grabbed his quill and scribbled:  
  
'Dear Dennis,  
  
I need you to do something for me, something has happened. I've contacted Mr D. and I'd like it if you stayed with me at this school. Mr D will contact you hopefully and tell you the details, hopefully. Thanks Dennis, I'll hopefully, be seeing you soon,  
  
Bye,  
  
Orli, DM'  
  
Draco had written in code about Dumbledore in case anyone intercepted the letter, which he doubted, but just to be on the safe side, he did anyway. At that moment, three owls swooped in through the open window, surprising Draco as he swiftly turned around. Like all Malfoys, Draco handled surprise awfully well and did not jump like many of us would, instead he calmly got up, retrieved the owl treats and gave them to the three owls, all of which began to peck at them hungrily.  
  
Draco watched, clutching the three letters in his hand. Hedwig had returned to help him, which he was surprised about, but then again, she was HARRY'S owl. He was a bit disappointed, however, that she had gotten Ron's owl, Pig, to help. Knowing this little owl, he'd get lost before he even set off. The other owl was just an old barn owl that Draco thought belonged to the school and had been in the owlery for God knows how long.  
  
They finished the transfigured bean meal soon, and stared up at Draco expectantly. He walked up to them and began to talk, trying hard to convince himself that he wasn't going mental . . . yet.  
  
"I need this one to go to Harry Potter, so I think you, Hedwig, should go, seeing as you're his owl," Draco tied the letter to her leg using some old string. She fluttered her wings a little before flying off from the windowsill. The remaining owls stared at him, Pig squeaking and beginning to fidget with the excitement of it all.  
  
"Erm, Pig, I think you better give this to Dumbledore, because the other letter is kind of for a person a long way away. So, take this to Professor Dumbledore," Draco tied the letter to Pig's leg and he flew off, very excited, and very wobbly. The school owl stuck out his/her leg, ready to receive the last letter.  
  
"Thanks, take this to Dennis Granger, I'm sure you can find him." The school owl seemed to puff itself up with pride that Draco thought it was good enough to find somebody that he didn't the location of. It flew off after Pig when Draco finished tying the last letter to its leg. Now all he could do was wait, and hope that he would get a reply as soon as possible.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
HAHA! SO that was my two chapters, I hope it was okay! Please review, I mean, IT WAS TWO WHOLE CHAPPIES! Pretty, pretty please??  
  
PS. Okay, this is a really important question that I need to know maybe for some sort of future fic. What do you guys think of a fic, that basically is a romance (my specialty) but is all written from Ron's point of view (bare in mind that Ron is has hardly any romantic relationship at all, AND if I do write it, it will be a Hermione/Draco and Harry . . . and somebody else I will decide later). I NEED TO KNOW THIS, EMAIL OR REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE IDEA!!! 


	16. The plan

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:  
  
~ Burgundyred ~ Thanks so much for the review! I will now answer some of your questions . . . well, Hermione is 'Orli's' kind of girlfriend, but the reason why he still refers to her as Granger is because half of him is in denial - by half, I mean, the old Draco half, the other part of him would call her Hermione. And also, don't worry, you're not the only odd one, trust me on that one, I laugh at the most inappropriate things too, which brings us back to the freaky fact that we're really alike . . . anyway, don't worry about Ron, he doesn't cry!! HAHA!  
  
~ Dead Lenore ~ Howdy, and thanks so much for the review! I apologise if the ending is too fluffy, fluffy parts are always my strong points, so . . . and just to tell you, the non existing chapter sixteen I knew about, I was trying to fix it all day! But then I waited until the next day and it worked! Daft, huh? OH AND THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for giving you're opinion on my idea!  
  
~ Heather Malfoy ~ Thanks for the review, and telling me that the story still exists! I love that fic so badly dude . . . it shall be serious, and maybe slightly fluffy, but I hope you'll enjoy it!!  
  
~ LythTaeraneth ~ Lol, thanks for reviewing, and for always reviewing, its always nice!!  
  
~ Elrohir Lover ~ Thanks!! But I don't think your English is terrible, exactly . . . but it could do with improving. I'm sure with reading these English fics; it will be bound to improve!!! Thanks again!  
  
~ Some12 ~ Hehe, thanks for the review, and the happy New Year thing! You needn't put so many verys, but that makes it all the more humorous (sorry if I sound posh . . .) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and are not disappointed by the time you finish reading this, please remember to review!  
  
~Lisa789 ~ Thank you!! You'll soon find out what happens to Hermione and Draco, but not quite yet! REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please tell me in a review!  
  
~ Harryforeva ~ Thanks for the review, and for the fact that you've been reviewing for a long time now!! I really do appreciate this! Thanks again and here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
~ Lizzie Malfoy ~ Firstly, thanks! Secondly, no sequels, I have a strange thing against them, I don't know why, I don't know how, I just do! Lol, and thirdly, don't worry, no one will, hurt 'your' Draco!!  
  
~ NewSecretRose ~ Lol, most people like to just get on with the story and say 'Thank you to everybody who reviewed' but I really like individual replies, basically because . . . well, I talk a lot. Hehe . . . sorry, critique makes me laugh . . . to be perfectly honest, I really like Lucius, he's a Malfoy after all, and I like all Malfoys! Except for the mother . . . anyway, I don't know how defense/defence is spelt, but my spell check said it was spelt that way! Thanks again!  
  
~Paprika90 ~ Thanks for your review, and your opinion on the idea. If I were to write it, I wouldn't change POV's because I think everyone does that, and if I did, all the suspense would be gone because everyone would know what was happening to all the other characters whilst Ron wouldn't. Thanks for your opinion though, I really appreciate it!  
  
~Smileyface1314 ~ this isn't really a funny fic anymore, not depressing exactly, but not funny (I don't think anyway). I especially made Dennis' letter funny because Dennis is that sort of person, oh, and thanks for your opinion on that idea!  
  
~ShortStuff10 ~ Thank you for the review! And the many others that you have sent throughout the story!! As long as you do update your fic, it won't really bother me much! I hope you enjoy this chappie, and don't forget to review!  
  
~ Navy Converse ~ Really? HEHEHEHE . . .  
  
~ Syaoronsangel ~ Hey!! I like your name! I'm a big fan of Card Captor Sakura, hehe . . . Hopefully, I would have emailed you about the update by now, so you should know this is up!! Thanks for the review and enjoy!  
  
Chapter seventeen: The plan  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter-ish and I cannot be bothered to type this, but I still do for some annoying reason that I do not know of. Okay now, on with the chapter and less of the chaff, if that is actually possible which, knowing me, it is not! I know, I'm doing it now, teehee . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Being patient was never one of Draco's good qualities. He paced the room, trying to time how long this should take, and how long it had taken. It was not working, however, as Draco had never learnt proper maths in his life. It was annoying the hell out of him.  
  
'Come on . . . at least let Dumbledore reply, sheesh, come on old man, write faster!' Draco thought as he continued to pace.  
  
A peck at the window showed Draco how fast Dumbledore could write exactly, and two birds flew in. Hedwig swept in, accompanied by Pigwideon, and Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Draco frowned, what was that ruddy bird doing here?  
  
Pig flew onto Draco's shoulder and began cleaning himself, ignoring Draco's glare and attempts to shoo him off. He had brought back no mail, instead, Fawkes and Hedwig each had two small scrolls of parchment in their beaks, Hedwig also carrying some kind of cloak. They dropped the parchment on the sofa and stared, wide eyed, at Draco.  
  
Picking up the first piece, Draco read:  
  
'Dear Mr Malfoy,  
  
I'm afraid we cannot get into your living quarters as only you have the wand that, combined with the password, can open up the door leading to your room. It was an extra safety measure because of your father. Dennis Granger can of course, come to Hogwarts, I will organise everything, don't you worry, please hang onto Fawkes and ride with him to my office, Mr Potter has given Hedwig his invisibility cloak for you to wear. I trust you are not scared of heights as you are the Slytherin seeker.  
  
Yours,  
  
Albus Dumbledore'  
  
Draco quickly grabbed the second note, stuffing Dumbledore's quickly in his robe pocket. He unfolded the note and found one sentence, written in what seemed to be Harry's handwriting: 'Welcome back'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As Draco flew over the empty Hogwarts grounds in the invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around him and a bag clutched close to him, he thought about what would happen now. What would his father act like? It was obvious he knew that Orli was really Draco, and what worried him even more was what Hermione would be like once she found out. Draco didn't even know why he worried more about what Hermione thought than what his father would do, but . . . he knew that his father would not harm his only heir, he knew that. Then how come he was still so worried?  
  
Fawkes flew through the open window, making Draco nearly slip, but luckily the window was stretching from the floor to ceiling - just enough room for him and Fawkes to get in. They landed, Fawkes settling himself down on his perch as Draco took the invisibility cloak off. Dumbledore was sat at his desk, now petting Fawkes while Harry was sitting in a chair in front, eating what seemed to be sherbet lemons.  
  
"Ah Mr Malfoy, you do look very nice today." Dumbledore nodded and a blue comfy armchair appeared next to Harry's chair. Harry turned to Draco and stared at him, not a smile, not a frown, not a scowl or a trace of any emotion on his face whatsoever.  
  
Draco sat as Dumbledore offered him some sherbet lemons. He shook his head.  
  
"I'd rather like it Professor if you could hurry and explain what I should do." Short, blunt, and maybe a little rude, but it got the point across that Draco did not want to waste any time. Dumbledore smiled and nodded; patting Fawkes as his eyes travelled from Draco to Harry, then back to Draco again.  
  
"The only thing we can do Mr Malfoy is to try and get you back into this school without any suspicion. Tonight, you will borrow Mr Potter's invisibility cloak - that is, if you promise not to reveal that he has one - and sneak back into the Slytherin common room and spend the night on the sofa of the common room. When the Slytherin's begin to wake, they shall see you on the sofa and are bound to ask questions. You don't tell them anything, do not make any excuses just change the subject. At breakfast, go to your father and apologise, then see me when your lessons are supposed to start, you as well Mr Potter."  
  
They both nodded as Dumbledore stood and made his way to the door. He waved his wand, and two sleeping bags appeared on the hard wooden floor.  
  
"As you two shall be travelling with me, yes Harry, you are coming too. That way, if Mr Malfoy suddenly sneezes, you can cover up. As I was saying, as you two will be travelling tonight, and indeed it would be best if Mr Malfoy stays awake until morning, you might want to get some sleep right now. I shall be back when it is time to go, until then."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and gave a wave goodbye. A blue light filled the keyhole and the doorknob, meaning that it had been locked by magic. Silence filled the room as the two teens sat, staring at where Dumbledore had been just a few seconds ago.  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep Malfoy."  
  
Harry quickly snuggled into his sleeping bag without another word and turned his back towards Draco. Draco decided that maybe he should get some sleep too, but after about half an hour of tossing, turning and counting an endless amount of sheep, he gave up and sat up, looking towards Harry who was as still as a statue. His breathing was unsteady and he seemed to be shifting slightly.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"What I'm asleep."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Well I was, what do you want."  
  
"At least have the manners to face me."  
  
Harry sat up and faced Draco, his face still but his jaw set in an arrogant way like a spoilt child, but Draco knew better than to think that he was spoilt, he knew that the great Harry Potter would never be spoilt. He sighed and put his head in his hands, he had so many things he wanted to say to Potter and yet . . . he didn't know where to start. He decided (with help from his Orli side) that being polite would get him to a good start.  
  
"Potter, thanks for trying to help me."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"One question, what happened to that truce we set?"  
  
Draco didn't even know why he asked this question, but he knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer. That was his evil, old side taking over Orli's side's decision to be polite and nice.  
  
Harry's reply was a halfhearted shrug, "It was easier when you didn't look like one of my worst enemies, and now you don't need my help, you're back to normal. You should be happy."  
  
Draco could feel something bubbling inside of himself, most possibly anger. "Look Potter, I still do need your help and you should bloody well know it. I'm not exactly what you would call happy with being changed back to my normal self, and through all of this, the one thing I have definitely learnt is that I shouldn't be too vain. Just because I didn't look like your enemy, I still was, you should learn better Potter."  
  
A small smile edged itself onto Harry's face.  
  
"That sounds a bit more like the old Malfoy."  
  
"Sigh, Potter, do you really want me back to my old self? Because I don't think that can ever happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
". . . Granger."  
  
Harry seemed slightly surprised at Draco's answer. Maybe he was expecting something about his father never letting him live it down, maybe something about how he had learnt his lesson and that he would never forget it, but somehow, Hermione certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting. Harry began to laugh loudly, clutching his stomach.  
  
"What is so funny?" Draco asked indignantly, why was he laughing at him?  
  
"You! You, are actually . . . . in love, with . . . . . HERMIONE???"  
  
Harry burst out laughing once again, this time louder, as Draco frowned and pouted. "So what if I am? It's not a crime!"  
  
"So you're admitting it now are you?"  
  
Draco couldn't help but turn slightly red, by slightly I mean, scarlet. "Well . . . that . . . I . . . NO!"  
  
Harry smiled but then looked at Draco in a very serious manner. "You realise that this isn't just a joke. The thing is, you CAN'T fall in love with her, you just . . . CAN'T. It's not right, and she's in love with ORLI, not Malfoy the ferret."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? But . . . I can't help it can I?"  
  
"Well you're going to have to figure out what to do Malfoy. It's your choice, you can go back to being the Slytherin prince, hang with your Slytherin cronies and be the heir of your millions, or try and persuade Hermione to believe who you were and stay friends with . . . us."  
  
Harry looked as confused about what he had just said as Draco felt. It was all up to himself, and yet even HE didn't know what to do. It was like a never-ending tug of war inside of him. Good and evil tugging and fighting to gain control of him, but who would win he didn't know, but he knew he had to choose his path soon, and maybe even sooner than he hoped.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was now 2:30am, and Draco had just awoken from a nice and peaceful (not to mention interrupted) slumber. He looked to his side and saw Harry still snoring quietly, his breathing steady. He wondered when Dumbledore would come to collect them, but he hoped it was soon, as dawn was only two and a half hours away.  
  
Draco didn't have to wait much longer, for at that precise moment, the door handle clicked and the door creaked slowly open. Dumbledore peered in, slowly followed by something very small. Draco immediately recognised the small creature. He turned and shook Harry awake.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Harry yawned, and rubbed his eyes, putting on his glasses too. He soon woke up properly when he saw Dumbledore standing by the door, waiting patiently for him. Harry's eyes, however, soon darted to the miniature figure floating next to his headmaster.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the creature with interest. Buttercup beamed and giggled slightly, as she flew over to Harry and stretched out her tiny hand.  
  
"Buttercup, at your service!"  
  
Harry shook the fairy's tiny hand, making her fairly dizzy. She steadied herself and her glasses and grinned, turning to Draco and whizzing over to him.  
  
"I see pretty boy is back! So, how've you been Mr?"  
  
"It's Draco and I'm not that well."  
  
"Physically, or in there." Buttercup pointed to her head, landing on Draco's and sitting on it in a rather comfortable position. Dumbledore chuckled and patted Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"I told my cousin of your transformation, Mr Malfoy, and she was utterly pleased and persuaded me to bring her to see you. She shall be staying, on a vacation from her usual flower home."  
  
Buttercup nodded and flew round in circles, her hyperness getting the better of her. Red sparks were left in a trail where she had flown and as she stopped, you could tell that she was very dizzy. Her hair was very curly, and she looked exactly as Draco had seen her the day that everything had started. Draco wasn't surprised, as he knew she really didn't bother about what she looked like.  
  
"Erm, Professor Dumbledore sir, how come you have a FAIRY in your family, and a TALKING FAIRY?" Harry asked - eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.  
  
"I used to be a witch," Buttercup made a face and stuck her tongue out, "tried a youth spell and made me a fairy. I like being a fairy though, so nobody's gonna change me back! Willingly anyway."  
  
"We really do have to go now," Dumbledore interrupted the conversation, looking at a portrait with a grandfather clock painted inside to see the time. Draco and Harry staggered up, Draco slipping on Harry's invisibility cloak before heading out of the office, straight behind Dumbledore as Buttercup had stayed behind in the office, seeing to Fawkes.  
  
Draco was surprised that Harry knew the way to the Slytherin common rooms, and what annoyed him the most was that he wouldn't tell how he knew (A/N: remember the second year and the incident with the polyjuice potion?). They entered and Draco sat on the couch, the fire automatically blazing in front of him. Dumbledore handed him a blanket and took the cloak from him.  
  
"Remember Mr Malfoy, any questions, no answer. Come see me when you are about to go to lessons, and we shall discuss this further. Stay awake and aware, it is goodbye for now."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and hurriedly gave the invisibility cloak to Harry, making him wear it. They would be heading towards the Gryffindor common room so that nobody would suspect Harry of anything wrong. After they left, the common room was silent apart from the odd crackle of the fire. It felt cold and horrible, the walls so bare. It felt different to how it was before, but he didn't know how. Nothing had changed, no new tapestries, no new chairs, nothing new or different to how it was before . . . then he realised it. The feeling of strangeness wasn't anything to do with what had changed about the common room, as nothing had changed, it was himself that had changed, and it was the first time that Draco had FULLY accepted it.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Okay, I hope you all liked it, because I tried very hard (as I always do)! I still have no idea how to end it, okay, a slight idea, but only slightly and I'm kind of unorganised so there you go. As I'm sure I've said before, please review and make me oink. ^@^  
  
PS. Now this is nothing to do with Harry Potter, or this fanfic, I'm on about PETER PAN! I watched the movie lately, and I thought the boy who played Peter was SO CUTE (name: Jeremy Sumpter?)!! Lol, I just wanted to share that, and it really is a good film, with our very own Jason Isaacs (Lucius Malfoy) in it! WHOOPEE! 


	17. Reactions

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE FOLLOWING:  
  
~Sweeychicaangel ~ Lol, thank you, thank you!! Just when I'm feeling down, my reviewers cheer me up!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! HUGZ!! Anyway, here's the next chapter, please enjoy and review afterwards!!  
  
~Elrohir Lover ~ Hehe, thank you! Here's the next chapter, please enjoy, and if you don't, tell me!  
  
~Loah ~ Thank you for the review! Here's the update (or the next chapter, which ever you prefer) and I hope you enjoy, and review afterwards!!  
  
~Lisa789 ~ Thanks for the review, and the compliment, I hope you continue reading, and as for the ending . . . I can't tell you about that! Hehe, oh and YAY for agreeing that Peter Pan guy is cute . . . I didn't really notice he had weird elf ears, I was just focusing on the cute factor, :P  
  
~ The hope conspiracy ~ Thanks, for the compliment and the review! Here's the update, enjoy!  
  
~Paprika90 ~ Lol, yeah, at least you said it was great. I fully understand if you can't really say much, it's hard when all you can do is say something is 'nice'.  
  
~LythTaeraneth ~ Thanks for the review! And yeah I know, I can twist and tweak Draco how I like and NO ONE CAN STOP ME! HAHA! Lol, sorry, super hyper, anyway, tell me when you update ANY of your fics, I need to know these things!  
  
~Lizzie Malfoy ~ Thanks for the review, here's the update, hope you enjoy!  
  
~ Burgundyred ~ I'd say approx. four chapters? Soon anyway, and yeah Harry's more friendly than he would have been, but I kind of knew Harry was slightly OOC when he was first in this story, so basically, I blamed it on Ginny's influence . . . it works . . . Buttercup is back, yes, but don't worry, she's just back for the sake of it, not much is going to happen with her . . . well actually, I don't know, I'll just have to see what I write as I go along! Thanks for the review!  
  
~Dilligas762 ~ Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review it afterwards too! Also, could you tell me which author suggested you read this? I like to know these things, hehe . . .  
  
~NewSecretRose ~ OMG! You should SO go and see it, and tell you brother IT IS NOT JUST A KID'S FILM! I saw sixteen years olds go and see it, so that must be okay (but if you're over seventeen, I don't suggest it, might seem draggy), anyway, Peter Pan is really good, and Jeremy Sumpter is super cute, so just go to see him if you want, lol, anyway, yeah, HP3 made a huge mistake taking that gel off Draco, its really . . . weird.  
  
~Some12 ~ Lol thanks, I'm keeping on going . . .  
  
~ Dead Lenore ~ Yeah, that fic I've kind of started, but only a few paragraphs. As for Buttercup . . . she won't really be reeking any havoc from now on, I think she's just there for the sake of being there, you know, like, there because she was the one that started this catastrophe and no, I don't exactly oink! That would be odd . . . lol.  
  
~ Krisleigh ~ Thanks! For the review and the compliment, both good, lol . . .  
  
Chapter eighteen: Reactions  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I never thought I'd get as far as chapter eighteen so I don't know what to say in the ruddy disclaimer apart from what I've already said! So, I don't own anything (that you could sue me for anyway) and the stuff that I do own is none of your bee's wax so don't be nosey (even if I am!)!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco ate slowly, trying to ignore the squeals to his right. Pansy and her gang were all giggling and staring at him, but Draco was taking no notice of that. It was obvious that they were going to 'cheer' Pansy on, he was surprised that she hadn't bothered him like everyone else had when the Slytherin's had woke to find him sitting comfortably on the sofa.  
  
He could tell what they were going to do. Pansy was going to strut up to him and show some cleavage, snog the face off of him, then wink at the girls and say what a success she was. But he wasn't stupid enough to fall for that, ooooh no. Just as he saw Pansy wiggle her butt over towards him, he got up and headed to the teacher table, towards his father.  
  
Lucius looked up from his cup of coffee, his eyebrows raised and his face stern and still, making Draco feel more nervous about talking to his father than he already was.  
  
"Draco, how nice of you to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Tell me, where have you been exactly?"  
  
"I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to stay away for so long, but you needn't have worried about me. I'm here now, and I will settle for any punishment you wish to give me."  
  
Lucius smirked and leaned across the table, lifting Draco's head so that he could look nowhere, but straight into his cold blue eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Draco, all your life I have never beaten you, like your mother would have wanted me to. I might have punished you lightly, maybe just locked you in your room for an hour or so, not give you food for a day at the most, but -  
  
"Lucius."  
  
Lucius let go of Draco's chin. He turned furiously to see who had interrupted his little prep talk with his son. Two people stood behind him, one of average height with jet-black hair and his mother's green eyes, and the other with snow white hair and beard to match.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore . . . Mr Potter, how may I help you?" Lucius smirked, his eyes gleaming as they landed on Harry. A look of pure evil was sprawled on his face, and it was obvious that Lucius would love no more than to grab Harry by the neck and slaughter him, or torture him in some horrible way. Dumbledore ignored the stares between Harry and Lucius, instead turning to face Draco. He winked.  
  
"Ah, Mr Malfoy, it is so nice to see you again, if I could just borrow you for a minute?" Dumbledore directed this question at Lucius, his face sincere. The question seemed more like an order and Lucius knew this as his smirk slowly faded.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor but I was just -  
  
"Having a word? You can do that all later Lucius, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you like this, but what I have to discuss with your son is very important."  
  
Lucius tried hard not to scowl or stare at Dumbledore in a menacing way. He nodded with gritted teeth and clenched fists, returning to his cup of coffee as Draco scurried away beside Harry and behind Dumbledore. They began to exit the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers that followed them.  
  
"So, what did the Slytherins say when they caught you in the common room?" Harry muttered, trying hard to act like his lips weren't moving.  
  
"Most of them were scared frit to death of me, thinking I'd come back from the dead or something, some were just frightened because they're always frightened of me, you know, me being the son of a rich, powerful and murderous man, and one or two were just nosey, asking where I'd been and everything." Draco muttered back, his hands in his robe pockets.  
  
"What did you say when people asked you stuff then?" Harry asked, as they began to climb up the moving stairs after Dumbledore. Draco took a minute to see where they were heading before replying.  
  
"I told them that if they didn't shut up then I'd hex them with some new curses I'd learnt from where I had been."  
  
Harry grinned, but then quickly set his face straight again as a second year walked past. They continued to walk, looking down at their feet as their footsteps echoed down the lonely corridors.  
  
"You know, Hermione's been looking for 'Orli'. That was why she wasn't at breakfast just now," Harry said, sighing slightly as they walked nearer towards, what seemed to be, the staff room.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco just didn't know what to say. Right now, even the threat of his father didn't seem big, well, not bigger than his problem with Hermione. Dumbledore pushed the oak door of the staff room open. He stepped in first and gestured for them to come in too. Draco sat on a soft red chair by the window, Harry opposite him. Dumbledore smiled at them both before turning to open a door, leading out of the staff room.  
  
"They're here now, please do come in and sit down," Dumbledore called.  
  
He left the door open and went to sit on a blue armchair near a wooden coffee table. Harry and Draco both sat in silence and watched as they heard footsteps shuffling towards the door. A rather tall sixteen year old with brown hair, dressed in stripy pyjamas and holding a tatty old teddy bear stumbled out, yawning and looking like he had just woken up (which most probably he had). He turned to Draco and his eyes widened.  
  
"Well, well, don't we look good over here," Dennis grinned, suddenly not looking as dozy now that he had seen Draco. Draco smirked and nodded to him as he began to make his way to a seat next to Dumbledore, also by the coffee table (he was probably going there because there was a large tub of chocolates on the table, and not because he wanted to be near Dumbledore).  
  
"So," Dennis began, his mouth now full of chocolate, "Why'd you lot want me here, huh? I know WHY, but I mean, what can I do? You know me, I'm useless."  
  
"Mr Granger -  
  
"Please, Dougy, Mr Dumbledore, call me Dougy."  
  
"Of course - Dougy - to be perfectly honest, I have no idea why you are here. Mr Malfoy asked me to arrange for you to come as quickly as possible, which was why I interrupted you during your sleep. I am terribly sorry about that."  
  
Dennis popped another chocolate in his mouth. "Nah, don't matter! Orli, oh wait, DRACO wanted me here so here I am, plus you got me out of detention! Hehe, but then again, you were the one that got me in detention in the first place!" Dennis grinned at Draco. Draco resisted the urge to grin back although he couldn't suppress the small smile that climbed onto his face. Smiling of any sort wasn't something that Draco thought was in his character.  
  
"Well Dougy, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, I'll leave you three here while I go back to my office. You are perfectly safe; if you need me just say my name and I shall come immediately. I only have to rush because the last time I left my cousin alone with my property, let's just say my house never was the same," Dumbledore smiled, a merry twinkle in his eye like Santa Claus. He headed out, leaving the room in silence.  
  
Dennis took this chance to talk to Harry.  
  
"Well, 'ello Mr Potter? I don't know, I only listen to Mr Dumbledore and he acts weird," Dennis shook Harry's hand and they exchanged smiles, it was obvious that they would be friends almost immediately. Draco thought that it was amazing how Harry was so close to Hermione and yet he didn't even know much about her family life.  
  
"Call me Harry, anyway, I think we better let Malfoy get on with his explaining, or at least get started. We haven't got much time."  
  
"Yeah," Dennis said as he stuffed more chocolates in his mouth, gulping it all down in one go, "better let Malfoy get on with it. I still can't get used to calling you Draco, Draco, I mean, what kind of a stupid name is that? How about, Drakie, or, Drake me old boy, OR you'll love this one, ROCKY RACO?"  
  
Harry began to start laughing as Dennis offered them some of Dumbledore's chocolates.  
  
"No thanks Dougy, DRACO is my name even if you don't like it. The reason I called you here is because I think you're the only one who can convince Hermione to see me tonight, in a spare classroom you know?"  
  
"Don't you think that me or Ron could persuade her then?"  
  
"Well, seeing as you've been my enemy for HOW many years? I really don't think that she would actually listen to you try and persuade her to see me, she'd probably think that you'd gone mad or that I'd cursed you or something, plus, I don't want WEASLEY knowing."  
  
"Okay, so I waltz in on Hermione and start to attack her."  
  
"No, you WALK in on Hermione when Potter gives you a signal, like a nod or something, then you just tell her to meet me. Just persuade her somehow, you're good at stuff like that. Anyway, you don't attack her, you just ask her to meet me and that's it."  
  
Harry frowned. "So you are going to tell her about . . . well, everything?"  
  
"Well what else can he do?" Dennis asked, fiddling with the ear of his teddy, "He loooooooooves her! He can't just leave her stranded, wondering what on earth happened to her Romeo!"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, "Romeo?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I dunno, look at you now! Mr Handsome guy, Mr show off, Mr evil that attracts girls," Dennis sighed, "Boy do I wish I was you."  
  
"Whatever, anyway, are you going to do it for me, or not?"  
  
"Course! You're me mate, mate."  
  
"Great, thanks Dougy."  
  
"That's alright dude! Anyway, I want to be nosey now. What's up with your dad man?"  
  
An awkward silence filled the room as Dennis continued to bite his teddy. Draco didn't really know how to reply to his question. He didn't know what was 'up' with his dad, he felt like he hardly knew anything right now. What could he tell Dennis? That his dad was an evil man that was slightly mental and had ignored him for most of his life? He was about to reply when he noticed something that Dumbledore had put by the armchair he had been sitting on. Dennis noticed it too.  
  
"Hey what's that?"  
  
Draco got up and had a look. He recognised the bag - it was the one that he had brought with him to Dumbledore's office when he had first changed back. He must have forgotten to take it with him to the Slytherin common room, then to here.  
  
"It's just some stuff I need later," Draco replied. Dennis nodded and yawned, staggering up.  
  
"Well, Dougy's gotta go get changed man, especially if you need me soon. Come to think of it, when do you need me exactly?"  
  
"As soon as possible would be good. So, I'll stay here until its time. Potter, go back to Granger and act normally, signal when you think Dougy should come out and ask her, then when it's done, one of you come to me, here in this staff room. Tell her to meet me in classroom number six when everyone else is at dinner. Actually, don't tell her to meet ME, just tell her to go there, okay? Oh and by the way, how are your Aunt and Uncle?"  
  
"Oh they're fine now, both of them! They left hospital yesterday and were supposed to be seeing my mum and dad today," Draco nodded as Dennis yawned again, stretching and picking bits of fluff off his teddy. He grinned sleepily, "Well me and Wilfy over here have got to go wash! Wilfy smells, his nappy hasn't been changed yet."  
  
Dennis skipped happily into the next room, yelling in pain as he skipped straight into the door. Harry and Draco watched him for a moment, until they both burst out laughing.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was a cold night, and Draco could feel the wind blow through the open window, the breeze making his hairs stand on end. Dennis had told him that he had asked Hermione to meet HIM and not Draco, in the spare muggle classroom, numbered six. Everyone was about to start dinner, and Draco had just snuck out of the staff room. Now all he had to do was wait and hope that Hermione would actually come.  
  
A noise behind him made Draco turn and stare. He glanced at his watch and clenched the plastic carrier bag tighter in his hands. There was still about ten minutes before dinner would begin - maybe she had decided to come early?  
  
The noise had been caused by the door, slowly creaking open, and now it was fully ajar. Draco frowned. There was no one there. He stepped outside with his bag and slowly looked around, his eyes straining in the darkness.  
  
"Hello?" He asked cautiously. His head shot to his left as a dark figure stepped out from the shadows . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I think it's really quite obvious who is this 'figure' that steps out from the shadows is but never mind - I tried to make it a cliffie! And it kind of is . . . I'm making myself confused, so I won't say much more. Just please review, and I'll try to update A.S.A.P!!  
  
PS. In case anyone was wondering, the end is near, and I have finally sorted the ending out, even if it is somewhat crap. 


	18. Hermione

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
Chapter nineteen: Hermione  
  
THANK YOU TO:  
  
~ Indessciare ~ Thank you for the review! And the compliment AND the Ron thing too, RON SO TOTALLY ROCKS!  
  
~P-chan ~ Aw thanks, I hope you read this chapter too! Thanks again!  
  
~Burgundyred ~ Hehe, yeah, Dennis is one of those people, you got him so spot on! It's amazing . . . and I did get what you meant, which I'm sure you're not surprised about! You shall find out who is in the shadows, and I know it was SO obvious . . . but anywayz, Dennis had a teddy bear at sixteen because he thinks they're nice to cuddle and they smell of him, so there you go. My sis is 17 and she still has her teddy bear . . . whoops, did I just say that?  
  
~ Some12 ~ Thanks!! I added in Dougy with the teddy bear because I thought the atmosphere might be getting too serious, and I want it to feel like if Dougy was around, then there HAD to be at least one non serious moment. Thanks again, and just to say, hilarious is spelt how I just spelt it!  
  
~Harryforeva ~ Lol, yeah, I'm not exactly an expert on trying to keep it not obvious (as most of the time I state the obvious) but thanks anyway!!  
  
~ Syaoronsangel ~ Hehe, you'll find out who it is in the shadows, and I'll tell you now that one of your assumptions are correct! I'm praying I remember to email you for this chapter, but you know, I'm a dozy little girl . . .  
  
~Happigolucki616 ~ I don't know which chapters you review, I can't remember! But I thank you for reviewing even if I didn't . . . thank you then??? I'm confused now; let's move on . . . thanks for the review!! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
~Paprika90 ~ Thank you!! I like to think I'm okay with cliffies, but I was positive that you readers, being so clever and everything, would work it out like 'that'!  
  
~NewSecretRose ~ Thanks for the review, and I am still ever so happy that you're going to see Peter Pan! I still think it's really good, and I'm hoping you will too! I only want to see Lord of the Rings 3 cus I've seen the other two, and people say its really good, but I haven't really got round to it yet. Hehe, I'm glad you liked Dougy, he started off as a really annoying little beep, but you kind of warm to him don't you think?  
  
~ShortStuff10 ~ Of course I'd approve of you writing a D/H fic! I'll even recommend it if it's out, and I know, and I have at least one fic that's 'active'. I think you're a brill writer, so I think you should go for it!  
  
~ss ~ Are you correct? Scroll down and see . . . oh and it's spelt Lucius.  
  
~The hope conspiracy ~ Hehe, well, if you really don't want it to be his dad then . . . you'll just have to read on and see. It'll only take a few seconds to scroll down and read anyway!  
  
~Elisa-gurl ~ Sorry if it was too stressful . . . you could always ignore the cliffies? No that would be daft . . . thanks for your review anyhow!!  
  
~ Smileyface1314 ~ Thank you for the review! And yeah, Dennis is always humorous, he's that kind of guy, he doesn't 'do' serious if you get me! If you're not good at guesses then read and find out . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and all I want to do is get on with the chapter because I enjoy writing this fic now shut up ILUVRONWEASLEY . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco gasped. "Father?"  
  
Lucius smirked as he stared at his son, his gaze stone cold and steady. It was obvious that he was not pleased at Draco. He began to step forward, closer to him, getting closer by the second. As he moved forward, Draco moved backwards, backing into the room and into a corner without even realising that his father had cornered him.  
  
"Draco, what a pleasant surprise. Pray tell, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the exact same thing."  
  
"Ah, but I am here because I am a teacher and have the right to be roaming the castle, aware that one of my students, Miss Granger, will be coming to this exact classroom to meet with somebody . . . oh what a surprise that it's you, Draco."  
  
Draco stared into his father's eyes and saw the anger beneath the calm surface, the menacing thoughts that were racing through his father's mind at that precise moment. Draco knew that to Lucius, it was no surprise at all that it was him that Hermione should be meeting, no surprise in the slightest.  
  
Lucius stepped closer to Draco so that his face was only two inches away from his. With steel grip, Lucius tugged at Draco's collar, making him rise from the ground and forcing him to get even closer to his face.  
  
"You're a disgrace to the family name Draco, a disgrace I tell you." Lucius hissed, causing spit to spray onto Draco's face, making him shudder.  
  
"At least I'm not a disgrace to human kind like some people," Draco choked, coughing and spluttering.  
  
Lucius's eyes gleamed with fury. He wasn't even bothering to hide it any more.  
  
"Don't you talk to me in that tone boy! I raised you, I fed you, I gave you all the best to try and build you up to be a proper Malfoy, someone I could be proud of, but oh no, look at you now Draco, just look at what that filthy mudblood has lowered you to."  
  
"She's not just a filthy mudblood. She's worth more than you'll ever be."  
  
Lucius growled and grunted before dropping Draco to the floor. Suddenly, Draco heard a scream of fury. He looked up as Lucius fell to the floor, gripping his arm in pain, his eyes wide and bulging. He was gasping for breath, shivering with pain and as he lifted up the sleeve of his robes, Draco could see the dark mark burning into the skin of his father. He shuddered as he watched Lucius, a man that many were terrified of, now rolling on the floor in the utmost pain.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Draco couldn't help but worry. His father was, after all, his father, no matter what he did, no matter how much he didn't like him. If he was still old Draco however, he would never have felt worried for his father, but with his new side, his heart seemed to be in control most of the time.  
  
"Father . . . are you okay?"  
  
Draco stepped closer to Lucius, resting a hand shakily on his shoulder, as his breathing continued to deepen.  
  
"Get away! I have no son . . ." Lucius growled, trying to stand and look strong, but only looking even more weak and vulnerable. His hands shook and he continued to tremble at Draco's gaze.  
  
"Father . . . what's going on?"  
  
"Draco . . . the Dark Lord is angry . . . angry at me for I have put my family affairs before his . . . he will want me dead . . . for I have neglected my duties for too long . . . Draco . . . he will want a replacement . . . for destroying me Draco."  
  
"I won't go," Draco stood firm against the stonewall, his expression angry and stubborn, "You can't make me!"  
  
"It is your duty Draco!" Lucius breathed heavily, getting this stressed at this time was draining his energy away, draining every last bit of his soul away. He closed his eyes and took his wand from his robe pocket, clenching it hard in his fist.  
  
"Draco . . . I'd rather die in the honour of the Dark Lord, than stay alive and see my own blood become what you are today . . . have a good life Draco, while it lasts . . ."  
  
Lucius muttered a spell under his breath so that Draco could not hear, then with a small flick of his wand, he vanished, leaving a trail of smoke where he had just been a few seconds ago. Draco stared, shocked, but stayed surprisingly calm about the situation. His father was gone, and would probably never want to see him again. Knowing his mother (who would do anything for the Dark Lord and his father), she would order the house elves to pack some of his belongings, then when the Christmas holidays came and he was supposed to return home, she would probably have everything packed by the gates, and not even a note to say goodbye.  
  
Part of him said 'good riddance' while the other was whining that his daddy had gone now, and he would never see him ever again. Draco wasn't sure which side said what, but that wasn't exactly surprising, as right now he wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"  
  
Draco spun around. She was standing there, a frown on her face, her eyes slightly red, her hair bushy - as usual, and her body weighed down with a ton of heavy books. He was speechless. It was the first time he had a chance to talk to her as himself, and now he couldn't even think of anything to say.  
  
"Seeing as it's only you, Malfoy, I guess I'll be leaving."  
  
"No! Granger . . . stay."  
  
Hermione spun around and stared at him suspiciously as she stepped into the dusty abandoned classroom. She looked around and sniffed, her nose cringing at the smell. Sitting down on the floor, she placed her many books beside her. Her lips were thin as she turned back to Draco, waiting for him to say something.  
  
Draco had absolutely no idea how to begin to tell her what had happened, everything was all muddled and his tongue seemed not to work. Hermione tapped her foot in irritation, producing the only noise in the room.  
  
"Well seeing as you obviously have nothing to say," Hermione got up, dusted herself down and began to walk towards the door, "Then I guess I should just be leaving."  
  
"No!" Draco cried out, catching her arm as she began to trudge past him. She swiftly turned and the look she gave Draco was one of pure hatred, one that made Draco's Orli side shiver, but made Draco's old side feel like he was in his own element. It was an oddly evil stare that would send shivers down most people's spine.  
  
"What is it then? I have more important things to do than deal with you, you know."  
  
Draco saw his chance to speak and bring this conversation into the territory that he wanted, "Maybe one of those important things, happens to be, looking for a certain someone, by the name of . . . Orlando?"  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide and hopeful. She seemed not to care about anything else anymore but the subject at hand. She took Draco by the shoulders and shook him - hard and in desperation.  
  
"TELL ME GOD DAMN IT!"  
  
"I know a lot of things, just stop shaking me!"  
  
Hermione stopped, and Draco could see her eyes become wells of unshed tears. She sniffed and looked down, her bushy hair hiding her tears from view.  
  
"He just left . . . without a goodbye or anything . . ."  
  
She looked up and Draco could see that the tears were now streaming down her face freely. He had no idea how much Orli meant to her, and as Orli was really himself . . . Hermione sniffed once more and then frowned, her eyes set on Draco. Her voice was muffled but he could hear it clearly enough.  
  
"What? No insult Malfoy? No mudblood this, or mudblood that? What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me Granger, now if you would just let me speak . . . I know what happened to Orli . . ."  
  
"You know? Just tell me! Or I'll hex you into the next generation, ferret face."  
  
"No need to be rude Granger, you're not exactly perfect now are you?"  
  
"At least I don't look like a blimmin' rat."  
  
Draco stopped himself before an insult slipped out. His dignity was starting to show, and his pride was clearly being trampled on, yet he was resisting the urge to fight back. One side of him wanted no more than to kiss the girl in front of him and tell her how beautiful she was to him, even if she wasn't to everyone else. The other side wanted no more than to hex her into oblivion.  
  
"Where is Orli, Malfoy? Just tell me where he is . . ."  
  
Draco looked at her. She looked so sad, so hopeful, so vulnerable . . . everything he didn't want to be, everything he never wanted to come across, EVER. He realised that it was either now, or never.  
  
"Orli . . . is standing right in front of you."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew as large as saucepans as she looked him up and down. Her breathing quickened, and her face became paler and more fragile. She shook her head and gave a nervous laugh, backing away slightly from Draco.  
  
"No . . . no . . . you're lying Malfoy, you cheating, lying scumbag."  
  
"You know bloody well that I'm not lying. Just admit it, you can see him in me, and my voice, don't you recognise my voice?"  
  
Hermione gulped and eyed him in shock. Her lips were quivering as well as her entire body, and she felt faint. Tears began to well in her eyes once more. She raised a finger to point accusingly at him.  
  
"You can't be . . . you're evil, he's . . . nice, you're . . . . he just can't be . . . I won't let him be! You can't trick me that easily Draco Malfoy! You can't just waltz back into this world and act like you're something you're not! You can't come in here and say that you're Orli without any proof whatsoever!"  
  
Hermione shouted, her heart filled with rage as well as sadness. She didn't care about anything anymore, she just wanted the truth, needed the truth, now more than anything. To her, Draco just couldn't be Orli . . . Orli was like her Knight in shining armour, whilst Draco was her worst and only enemy, this was not right at all.  
  
"Who said I didn't have any proof? I'm not that stupid Hermione."  
  
He had said her name. Draco couldn't even believe he had said her name . . . how could he have said her name? Although it was only a name, only something that we know each other by, that one difference in name-calling meant more than it seemed. Hermione dried her tears with her robe sleeve and tried her best to look strong.  
  
"What proof, I don't believe you."  
  
Draco took the plastic carrier bag that he had brought with him. He took out the jumper Mrs Weasley had given to him during the holidays to keep him warm. He could see Hermione's face turn even paler as she gazed at the jumper, shocked and speechless.  
  
"This, was something Mrs Weasley gave to me when I was at The Burrow with you, Potter, Weasley, and all that lot." Draco announced, waiting for some kind of reaction, any kind of reaction, from Hermione.  
  
"No . . ." Hermione shook her head and gave a small, crazy little smile, "You just stole that off him, you couldn't have gotten that otherwise."  
  
"Okay then . . . how do you explain this?"  
  
Draco reached into the bag and pulled out the watch that Hermione had bought him when he had went shopping with Dennis, Fille, and her. Hermione snatched it away from him and examined it, the frown quickly changing into one of shock and horror.  
  
"You stole this too, there was no way that you could be Orli."  
  
"Look Hermione, if I'm not Orli, then how do I know that Dennis Granger is your cousin, and that your mum and dad were involved in a car accident, AND that Dudley Dursley, Potter's annoyingly fat cousin, fancies you, AND that you have pink and glitzy diaries, seven of them, AND that you and Weasley had something special until he went out with that Lavender Brown, AND that we kissed," Draco paused as he saw Hermione waver slightly, the watch still clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
"You can't have . . ."  
  
"I remember, we kissed, outside the Burrow, the Weasley's home. You were crying, I was still Orli, Potter pushed me outside to try and comfort you, and, you kissed me, and I kissed you back."  
  
Hermione was now staring at him blankly, her hand still clenched around the watch like it was something precious, something so precious that she couldn't afford to let it go. Draco waited for it all to sink in, he waited for her to slap him, to tell him how much she hated him, and how much she would hate him forever. But no reaction came, no slap, no screaming, no nothing.  
  
"Hermione . . ."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"But Hermione -  
  
"I said DON'T."  
  
"I . . . I'm still Orli, I am . . . kind of. This has changed me, maybe for the better, maybe for the worse, but I'm different now, and I don't even know who I am anymore."  
  
"You'll never be Orli, Draco Malfoy, you'll never be completely Orli, because you'll always have that bit of Draco Malfoy in you. Orli was the person I fell in love with . . . not . . . YOU."  
  
"I know . . ."  
  
"Then how dare you come back here and tell me all this? When you knew how hurt I would be? When you knew what I would say, what I would do? WHY? TELL ME WHY?" She screamed at him.  
  
"WHY? Because this would have killed me, sitting here watching you cry over someone like me!" Draco shouted, "I admit it, I care for you, and no matter how hard I try, I know that I won't stop caring! I know that deep down inside you knew something was different about 'Orli', something different about your new friend Orli, but you just ignored it! You wanted to ignore it, and ignore the fact that he wasn't all he seemed to be!"  
  
"So what if I did? You're still not the one I fell in love with . . . and don't tell me that you know Draco Malfoy, because you don't know anything . . . have you any idea how hard it is for me not to hit you, or hex you, or do ANYTHING to you, even though you've just told me that the guy who I thought was the love of my life was nothing more, than a stupid, a horrible, a . . . evil little act?"  
  
"It wasn't an act."  
  
They looked at each other, their eyes fixed. Draco gulped and stepped closer to Hermione. He took her hands and was surprised when she didn't snatch them back, or do anything in fact. She stood and stared stiffly back at him.  
  
"You can tell me to leave, and tell me how much you hate me, or hit me over the head, and do whatever you like to me, if you could just give me this kiss, this one kiss then look me in the eye, and honestly tell me that you don't feel anything."  
  
She didn't reply. Draco drew in closer and closer, their lips almost touching. He half expected her to draw back and slap him, half expected her to tell him that she wouldn't even give him this chance . . . but she didn't. He landed his lips on hers and used his tongue to prise open her mouth. He gave it his all and as he drew back, he wondered whether Hermione would react at all - would she hit him and say that she wasn't in love with him, or maybe just walk away and pretend it never happened?  
  
Hermione took Draco's arm and opened his palm. She placed the watch back on his hand and headed for the door, picking up her many books as she went. Just as she was about to exit the room, she turned her head and looked back at Draco.  
  
"I'll give you another chance Malfoy, one chance, but I'm telling you, I'm only giving you this chance when you find out who you really are . . . Draco."  
  
Hermione turned and walked away, leaving Draco, all alone and in the dark.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pretty average length for one chapter, for me anyway. To be honest, I don't even know what's going to happen next, I mean, what is Draco's true identity? . . . . Serious soul searching stuff, huh? I'll have to think about this one, but the chapter will be up soon, my brain takes no breaks (most of the time anyway) 


	19. True Identity

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
THANK YOU, THANK YOU TO:  
  
#KewWIGaL8th ~ Thank you for the review! Here's the update! Really hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
  
#NewSecretRose ~ Lol, yeah, thanks, first for reading my profile, and second for reviewing! You have AOL? Well I really hope we can speak sometime! I'll be looking forward to it! Lol again, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the last! I really like you as a reviewer, so I hope you don't quit on me! (The end is the next chapter anyway, so really you don't have to wait that long).  
  
#LythTaeraneth ~ Phew, when I first started reading your review, I got really scared that I forgot to thank you! But thank god I didn't, that was relief! I hope that if you're reading this, you'll enjoy it too! The end is so near! Actually, it's the next chapter . . .  
  
#Loah ~ Hehe . . .  
  
#Burgundyred ~ Lol, thanks for the review! I have the ending all sorted, but I really think its lame (the ending is the next chapter by the way)! I'm so glad that you think Hermione's in character, and also I didn't want to kill Lucius because . . . well, because. So I've left the choices open for the readers to decide what's to happen to him . . . I know he went suddenly, but I wanted to end this fic soon . . . as much as it saddens me.  
  
#TOM-FELTON-IS-SEXY ~ Why thanks, lol, and by the way, your name DEFINITELY got my attention straight away! ^.~  
  
#Some12 ~ Thanks! For the review, and what you said in it!! Here's the next chapter, I hope it's at least okay . . .  
  
#NitenGale ~ It doesn't matter, the thought of reviewing was there, and that's all that matters I guess. The ending is sorted, and I've actually already started it (as it is the next chapter!) I can't believe this fic is ending so soon, but all things must come to an end some time . . .  
  
#Dead Lenore ~ Thanks for this review, and I honestly don't mind if you don't review every single chapter, I mean, you've already reviewed the majority of this fic, and I am utterly grateful towards you for that. If you are able to read this chapter soon, I'm hoping that you'll enjoy it!  
  
#Smileyface1314 ~ is it really that short? Oh I don't know, I just type and then get it over and done with, oh and I check it afterwards of course, in case I missed any words or anything. I think that's always good!  
  
#ShortStuff10 ~ Hi! I should have reviewed your story, actually I'm positive I have! Also, I still haven't seen LOTR3 yet! I have to sometime though, sigh . . . and no, I haven't read Eragon. What is it?  
  
#The lady Katherine ~ Hi! Anyway, it might be funny when you were reading, but I'm telling you it is serious! The reason being by the time people started to tell me that it was funny, I had already made up my mind to make it more serious, so there you go. Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter twenty: True Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, believe me!! Okay, now I just want to write this thing, I love writing romance, and believe me (again), this is DEFINITELY one romantic chapter (and fic, but that's besides the point). Now read on and keep one word in mind: REVIEW!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco stared blankly at his food. It was the morning, and Dumbledore had just announced that Professor Malfoy had gone missing; therefore he himself would have to be replacing him for the remaining year. Draco was definitely listening to Dumbledore's morning news, but frankly, he couldn't care less.  
  
He didn't get any sleep yesterday, no matter how hard he tried, and when he did eventually drift off slightly, the vision of Hermione still haunted his dreams. Dennis had been trying to get him to talk all morning, but had failed miserably.  
  
"Oy, Draco, why don't you eat anything?" Crabbe said as he waddled up to Draco holding a chocolate muffin, Goyle straight behind him with another muffin. Dennis glared at them and began to throw soft-boiled eggs at both of them, making them cower and squeal.  
  
"Get lost you dumb asses! No one wants you here, now just go up there, they've got better food than us!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle hurriedly scurried off, scared of any other soft-boiled egg bombs. Dennis turned back to Draco, who hadn't even noticed any of this happening. He was still staring down at the empty plate in front of him, not even a breadcrumb on it.  
  
"Look Draco, aren't you going to eat anything?"  
  
No reply came. It was as if he was lost in his own world of thoughts, lost in the darkness, so deep into it that he could never be pulled back into reality.  
  
"Come on Draco, you need strength for today."  
  
Still no reply came. Dennis frowned. He didn't like the people around him being upset, it made him upset as well, and he much preferred being hyper than being moody. Dennis sighed heavily and slowly walked away, Draco, in the state he was in, probably wouldn't even notice this.  
  
And Dennis was absolutely correct. To be perfectly honest, Draco hadn't really noticed that Dennis was there in the first place. He was lost in his thoughts, too deep in them to notice anything around him anymore. A few minutes later, Draco fell to the floor. Somebody had just slapped him hard across the face. He glared as he looked up, the first reaction to anything since last night.  
  
"Dwakie! Why didn't you kiss me good morning like I told you to?" Pansy asked, her face even more ugly now that she was frowning and trying to look mean.  
  
Draco stopped glaring once he realised that it was only Parkinson, the blankness reappeared in his eyes. It seemed like he had some sort of barrier between himself and the rest of the world.  
  
"What did you do to him Parkinson?" Harry asked forcefully, thrusting a wand in her face so that she staggered back in surprise. She pouted and scowled.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave," Pansy cried. As she left, she turned back to Draco, "I'll be in the divination classroom if you need me Dwakie, and in case you forgot, it's our next lesson."  
  
"Ha! He's not having any lessons you pompous arse!!! We asked Dumbledore!" Dennis yelled after her, drawing the entire hall's attention. Everyone began to stare at Harry, Dennis and Draco, their eyes filled with curiosity.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Great job Dennis."  
  
Dennis gave him a thumbs up and a wink before joining Harry in helping Draco get up. Everyone continued to stare at them: The great Harry Potter helping his archenemy Draco Malfoy (even if it was only helping him get back to his feet)? That was definitely something you didn't see everyday. Dennis glared at them all and began to shout and swear at them all until they all either left for their next lesson, or turned away to continue eating or talking with their friends.  
  
"Draco? Are you okay mate? Talk to me!" Dennis asked worriedly. Harry slung Draco's arm over his shoulder and Dennis did the same. Together, they tried to make him walk. It didn't work. Draco's legs dragged along the floor like he was disabled.  
  
Now you may be thinking why on earth Harry is helping Draco. The reason is basically because the past can never be erased, no matter how hard you try to forget it. Harry had spent a lot of time with Orli, and they had been good friends. Even though Harry now knew Draco was Orli, he couldn't forget the fact that they had been good friends once, and maybe, just maybe, that friendship could continue, even with their differences.  
  
"Come on Dennis, let's take him to Madam Pomfrey, she might know what to do with him."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Mr Malfoy? Mr Malfoy??? MR MALFOY PLEASE TALK TO ME!!" Madam Pomfrey practically screamed in his ear. No response came. Draco just wouldn't answer, no matter what anyone did, or said, he would not do anything to show that he had heard or saw.  
  
Of course, just because he seemed to be like the living dead, it didn't mean that he was, and it certainly didn't mean that he wasn't thinking. In his mind his thoughts were racing - 'who am I? Why do I even care about her so much? Why am I still alive? Why do I deserve to be alive? How come I don't even know who in the heck I am anymore?'  
  
So many questions, yet so little time.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry. His mouth felt dry, and all the energy seemed to be drained from him. He took a deep breath and tried to speak as best as he could. Maybe they would understand what he was trying to do?  
  
"Who . . . am I? Why . . . am I here?"  
  
Harry frowned and turned to Dennis. They seemed to exchange awkward glances for a while before turning back to Draco.  
  
"Don't you know who you are?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
Draco didn't reply, who was he kidding? They would never understand. People like Potter and Dougy just wouldn't understand what he was going through. They knew who they were, they knew what they were, they knew why they were born, but he didn't.  
  
He stared into space and thought again and again, thinking harder each time. He needed time, but time is a precious thing and he felt as if every second of his life was a waste. He thought of the differences between the two sides of himself.  
  
Old Draco was vain, loved himself to pieces and hardly ever thought of anyone else, and he wasn't all that quick a thinker. New Draco was more considerate, and it was he that was the one Hermione desired, but Old Draco thought Hermione was just a filthy useless mudblood and she was not worth all this hassle.  
  
Draco stared at the window and saw his own reflection. He cringed and used the duvet cover from the hospital bed to cover his head, to stop him seeing what he was. From loving his reflection to hating it, that was how much he had really changed. Draco couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't even look at himself without shuddering and feeling the utmost displeasure.  
  
Draco curled himself up into a ball and tried to think more. He could hear the door of the hospital wing creak open and footsteps echoing down the long, winding corridor. Harry and Dennis had probably left him to get some sleep, or thought that he needed some sleep. It didn't really make that much difference.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and prayed that he could think this through. No matter what his mind said about the 'mudblood' he knew that he couldn't let her slip away just like that.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
'A bright light was in front of Draco. He squinted at it and he could see Buttercup flying out from it. She floated in front of him, her face rid of her usual cheeky grin. She looked expressionless, her face like stone.  
  
"You must choose now my dear boy, before all is lost, before all is forgotten . . ."  
  
Her voice sounded like an echo a hundred miles away, a million miles away. It was distant and made Draco shiver with the cold and harsh tone.  
  
"My path is neither."  
  
Draco didn't even know what he was saying. The words just flowed out like water from a river. All around him, Draco could hear gasps from both the evil, devil side, and the light, angelic, side. Buttercup even looked slightly shocked.  
  
"Are you sure?" She bellowed.  
  
Draco nodded. "I know who I am, Buttercup."  
  
"Then tell me, Draco Malfoy, tell me exactly who you are."  
  
Buttercup's face suddenly morphed into Hermione's. Her hair flowed like an angels, her face glowed like a bright shining star. However, she looked as though she was going to cry, or weep, and she was floating in mid-air, hovering in front of the bright light, waiting for some sort of reply.  
  
"Are you a Felton, or a Malfoy?" Hermione's voice rung in his ears again and again, echoing in his mind.  
  
"I am neither light, nor dark, I am neither helpful, or useless, I'm not perfect, even though I may look it, I do care, even if I don't show it, I can't forget my history and start a new life, because that wouldn't be right, and as for your question, I am a Malfoy, I always will be and I can't change that, not even if I tried to."  
  
Hermione seemed to rise even higher as tears began to stream down her pale face. "Why???" She screamed down at him, "Why Draco Malfoy??? Why?? I will never love you because you are not Orli!! . . . I wish you to be gone, I wish to never see you AGAIN!"'  
  
Draco awoke in a puddle of cold sweat. He looked around himself. It was dark, very dark, and all he could see was the rain splattering from outside the window and the mist gathering on the horizon. Water could be heard dripping from a nearby tap, and Draco felt the eerie silence make his hairs stand on end.  
  
He climbed out of bed and stood there for a few moments. After that dream, everything seemed so clear, everything seemed so straightforward. Maybe it was true that when your mind slept, it helped to gain control of things, make sense of the day's events, just maybe . . .  
  
He laid his head in his hands as he shakily stood. That dream had made him realise who he really was, but if that was correct, then . . . was Hermione's reaction also correct? All he wanted was for her to be happy now, hopefully with him, but if she wasn't . . . maybe he should talk to her, but no, he couldn't do that, it just wasn't . . . him. What could he do to make her happy? What could he do to satisfy her?  
  
He began to make his way slowly to the door, opening it slightly at first, and then extra slowly in case it began to creak. He looked around and tried to recall where the east tower - the highest tower in Hogwarts - was located. He had only been there once, and that was when his father had tried to smuggle him out to go to a secret deatheater meeting for up and coming deatheaters.  
  
Breathing deeply, Draco ran through his plan in his mind. It was simple, very simple, and it would only take a matter of seconds for it to succeed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Okay, right . . . I have the ending sorted! Basically because the next chapter is the ending . . . I'll say my farewells then eh? Anyway, it might be slightly soppy etc. and I'm sorry if it is and you don't like soppy, but that's that I'm afraid. 


	20. The end is now

Does my bum look big in this?  
  
Chapter twenty-one: The end is now  
  
THANKS TO ALL MY TRUSTY REVIEWERS:  
  
~ burgundyred ~ Yes . . . I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE SAPPINESS! I can't help it, and I am disappointed in myself because I have to say that this chapter is even worse. Sorry! You can kill me if you wish, I won't sue. Hehe, I like Dennis (as you know) thank you for reviewing! YAY. (Please read ending author note)  
  
~ Smileyface1314 ~ Hmm . . . thanks for reviewing . . . okay, here's the thing, THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE THAT FUNNY, I get the impression that you're dead set on the humour idea, but I think I kind of changed the story to being more serious, because, well, BECAUSE. You're right about the suicide (*^_^*) BUT everyone (well, mostly) wanted a happy ending, so . . . no deaths I'm afraid. (Please read end author note!!)  
  
~ LythTaeraneth ~ Thank you, thank you to your review! I'm sad that it's the last chapter too . . . *sniff * but it has to end someday, and I guess its today! Please read end author note, it's long but important.  
  
~NewSecretRose ~ Lol, when you said you were hyper, you weren't kidding were you? If you're dad is reading this, say to him THAT I AM NO STALKER, otherwise I would be stalking some odd person instead of typing all this . . . thing. Lol, anyway, I know the review alert is weird, I've tested it (by putting myself on author alert, sad, but accurate) there's no way to change it! That Felton and Malfoy thing really wasn't supposed to be funny but . . . hehe, you got me laughing now! Thanks for reviewing! (please read end author note, DO NOT SKIP!)  
  
~Indessciare ~ Thank you for reviewing, and it doesn't matter if you didn't review chapter 18, the thought was there! Draco, is . . . well, kind of one minded at the moment, and yes, the thought he has is SUICIDE, do not fear though! It's a happy ending . . . sort of. (Please read my end author note!)  
  
~Ss ~ Well . . . thanks! Here's the last chapter of 'Does my bum look big in this?' it feels so weird saying it like that . . . oh AND PLEASE READ MY ENDING AUTHOR NOTE!  
  
~The hope conspiracy ~ Thanks for the review! Please read my end author note!! And when I was writing it, I even felt sorry for Draco, he kind of misunderstand himself . . .  
  
~ Relena333 ~ Lol, I'm sad that its coming to an end too, I mean . . . I really think that this fic is one of my most inspirational! Oh well, all things must come to an end I guess . . . if you really want to read some more of my writing, I have other fics! And more to come too! :D please READ THE ENDING AUTHOR NOTE! PLEEEEASE!!  
  
~ ShortStuff10 ~ Where is this Eragon you speak of? Thanks for reviewing, and just to say, you didn't know what I was going to do! (Please read author note at end) Oh and yeah, I am going to put up a fic after this one. You'll find out which one if you read the note at the end! Please tell me when your AIM is fixed! I'd love to talk to you sometime!  
  
~Loah ~ Lol, well, I wrote this for you, myself, and many, many other people too! I'm hoping you'll enjoy this, and won't think it's a crap ending to a great fic! Please read my ending author note, PLEASE!  
  
~ harryforeva ~ Well, does Draco get Hermione? Read on and find out! Oh, and before I forget, please read ending author note!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter is too beautiful, too inspirational, too ingenious for a twelve-year-old kid like me to own. If I did own it, I'd be invincible for heaven's sake! Imagine being richer than the queen eh? . . . That'll be a hell of a load of shoes . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As he walked down the corridor, he felt goosebumps rise on his skin, the candles floating nearby his only source of light. Draco's footsteps echoed on the cold, hard stone, as he turned a corner towards the tower. Suddenly, as he took a step forward, he felt his shoe land on something . . . lumpy.  
  
A cat screeched, making Draco realise that he had actually trodden on the cat's tail. It ran away into the darkness before he could see what it looked like.  
  
'That better not be Mrs Norris otherwise I'm done for . . .'  
  
Draco stared after it for a few seconds before continuing on his way to the tower. This time, he was more cautious and walked slightly more slowly (if it was Mrs Norris that he had trodden on, then he would have to be extra careful, just in case).  
  
This night was bitterly cold, the air stinging every part of Draco's body, but he didn't really feel like it mattered the slightest. What mattered now was getting to that tower, the sooner the better.  
  
He wondered if he was doing the right thing as he turned yet another corner, careful to see round the corner first for any sign of people coming towards him. Maybe he shouldn't do this, maybe he should re think? But there was no time for any more thinking, he felt like every second mattered as much as every year, and if he wasted any more time, he would soon become too confused to think straight. But maybe he wasn't thinking straight now?  
  
He could see the headlines of the Daily Prophet tomorrow if he was going to do it:  
  
'DRACO MALFOY, SON OF DEATHEATER, FOUND DEAD IN HOGWARTS LAKE.'  
  
That would make a great cover story, especially for the guy who got to write his article, yep, a BIG wallop of cash for him. Draco sighed, this was a stupid idea, he knew it, but he just didn't feel like life was worth living now, it seemed to him that it was just a waste of time, and he was just a waste of space. If there was such thing as an after life, he thought he should get the reincarnation over and done with.  
  
As he neared the tower, Draco could feel his breathing quicken, and his feet seemed to be walking more slowly. He reached the door and slowly pushed it open. He felt the sudden rush of the wind blow against him, making him shiver. He wrapped his robes tightly around himself.  
  
Draco breathed in the fresh air and stepped closer to the window. He guessed the time had come, no more wasting life for him, no more feelings for him, just . . . deep, dark, emptiness. He stood on the window ledge (in case you were wondering, the window was VERY big) and looked down. It was a long way to the ground, and even then, it wasn't even a ground, it was cold, wet water.  
  
'Its now or never Draco, I guess its time you took your last breath in this lifetime . . .'  
  
Draco breathed deeply, and just as he was about to jump, he heard the door burst open behind him but he didn't bother looking.  
  
"DRACO!!!"  
  
Draco could feel at least six hands pull him backwards, making him crash onto the floor. He sat up and rubbed his head, and then twisted his head around to see his 'saviours'.  
  
"Malfoy, what did you think you were doing? Standing on that window ledge? You could have easily fallen and . . . and . . . KILLED yourself!" Hermione ranted, walking up and down extremely quickly, her arms flinging out wildly at her side.  
  
Draco didn't reply. He didn't see why he had to - if he just shut up, maybe then they would just leave him alone, leave him there to die . . . but that aroused another question inside of him, did he really want them to leave him there, all alone? That, he had no idea.  
  
"What were you doing Draco, mate? Just because you couldn't think things through doesn't mean that you have to . . . well, jump out a window!" Dennis shouted, throwing his arms up into the air and letting out a heavy sigh. Harry stood next to him, his arms folded and half of him shrouded by the darkness, the other half lighted with moonlight. He was just silent, and staring.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, who by now had stopped pacing. She looked genuinely worried. Behind her was a cat, a ginger cat that looked oddly familiar to the one he had trodden on just as he was heading up to the tower. It must have been that dreaded cat that had led Hermione to him . . . .  
  
They just continued to look at him, was he really that interesting? Draco knew that now was the time to talk.  
  
"Wasn't it Draco a few minutes ago?" Draco choked out. It was her voice that had shouted out to him, making him pause for only a second - but a second was all that was needed to pull him away from that window.  
  
She gazed at him, silent. Blinking a few times, she stepped closer to him and kneeled down on the floor, just beside him.  
  
"Have you . . .?"  
  
"Have I what."  
  
"Have you thought about . . . who you are yet?"  
  
Draco nodded, staring intently at the stone floor. What else could he do? It was time for his dream to be fulfilled, time for Hermione to say how much she hated him, how much she would never want to see him alive on the face of the earth, ever again.  
  
"Then . . . who are you?" Harry asked, butting into the conversation. He joined Hermione on the floor, as did Dennis.  
  
Draco continued to stare at the floor. He didn't feel as if he wanted to repeat everything that he had supposedly said in his dream. He gulped as he felt a soft, warm hand clutch his. He winced and looked up into the face of an angel, and the lips that he longed to kiss once more.  
  
"Someone who you despise." He forced his throat to work, it needed to work whether it liked it or not.  
  
Hermione, Dennis and Harry stared at him. Hermione held his hand tighter; a frown on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Draco took a deep, deep, breath. He guessed he had to tell them what he was now, even if he didn't want to.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy."  
  
Silence. Draco gave a false and slightly nervous laugh as he felt Hermione's grip loosen around his hand.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm a spoilt, big-egoed little b**tard, it's not like I don't know, but why should I care? I have everything that I want, so what's the point of not telling everyone? Not showing everyone what wealth can bring? You know, I know what you're all thinking. Probably, thinking how much all of you hate me right now, right? Just say it to me, can't hurt me more than I already am."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No . . . no."  
  
"Well I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I can't be the 'prince in shining armour' that you've always wished for, I'm sorry I'm a little arse hole okay? If you JUST HATE ME THEN LEAVE NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT -  
  
But what Draco wanted they never found out, as right then, he was silenced by a kiss. An innocent, soft, and downright sweet kiss, from who else but Hermione? Draco gulped as they parted. He would never have thought that Hermione of all people would do this, I mean, she was supposed to be a bookworm, someone who was very unattractive and would never actually do something so drastic, but she had done something like this similar before, and he found her confidence very appealing.  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. "Draco . . . I don't care anymore whether you're Orli, or whoever, I just . . . I . . ."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I know I said I was in love with Orli, and I thought I was in love with him because he was a nice, caring person, everything that you would want in the perfect boy, but when you changed back . . . I don't think I was. The first time I saw you back here, as yourself, I felt something different inside, something that I had felt with Orli. I guess you could call it lust, but, it felt like much more than just lust."  
  
Hermione was looking at Draco with such emotion he was overwhelmed by it all. He gulped once more as a single tear streamed down her face. She looked downwards and blushed.  
  
"I know what you're thinking . . . now that you're Malfoy again, I guess you wouldn't want someone like me, I mean, look at me, my hair's always a wreck, I have no figure, and I'm too short to even be noticed sometimes. But I was thinking, if you thought that we didn't care, and that thought actually hurt you, maybe you're slightly different from the old Malfoy? Maybe just slightly?"  
  
Draco got his robe sleeve and wiped the tears from Hermione's already tearstained cheek. He looked into her eyes, as did she, and they stared at each other, both content for the first time in a while.  
  
"WHOOHOO!!! LET'S PARTY!!" Dennis yelled, throwing his arms into the air in celebration.  
  
Harry smiled slightly at the sight of Hermione and Draco together, but hearing Dennis howl, he quickly moved over and placed his hand over Dennis' mouth, making him scream more, only quieter now.  
  
Another tear trickled down Hermione's moonlit cheek. Her lips quivered as she waited for Draco to say something, anything, as long as it reassured her that even if he was a Malfoy, he still had parts of Orli in him.  
  
"Draco, do you still love me? Have you ever?"  
  
Draco gulped and held her hands tight. He felt like smiling was out of his character, but he still couldn't suppress the small smile that edged itself onto his face.  
  
"Through all this, there's one thing that I've learnt and it's not to love, I mean, I still hate people like Weasley . . . what I'm saying is that . . . I haven't learnt much, and I'm not planning to unless that stupid fairy gets in the way again, but . . . the main thing she's taught me is that not everything should be judged by appearances. You say you're ugly, and you say all these negative things about yourself . . . but what I'm trying to say is . . . . you're the most beautiful girl in the world to me Hermione, no matter what anyone says."  
  
The pair could not be happier as Harry and Dennis (and Crookshanks) gazed at them on this fine rainy evening. Typical that even on such a happy occasion, the English weather still wouldn't change . . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!!! KINDA!!!  
  
First, I am so sorry about the ending, I know it was utter crap, and sappy/soppy, whatever. But I 'm hoping you'll think this is somehow sweet, and if people hadn't have said that they hated soppiness, then it would have been even worse! HAHA!  
  
I guess now it's time for me to say farewell, and goodbye to you all, but alas, it is not goodbye to ALL of you. Some of you read my other fic, CRAZY LUNATIC EXPERIMENTS, which is more humorous, but if you're not into humorous fics then I'm praying that you will read my next fic, which is VERY, VERY serious, and shall have no laughs whatsoever.  
  
Those of you who have read my first fic 'Fantasy' will know of it as 'Gems in the eyes of the world'. It was originally going to be put up if people didn't like Crazy Lunatic Experiments, but the votes went against it, not that nobody voted for it. IT SHALL HAVE BEEN PUT UP STRAIGHT AFTER THIS CHAPTER WAS, so if you're interested, please read!  
  
And if anyone's wondering what happened to that idea I wrote about in some chapter sometime back, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED IT, I'm working on it, and once CLE ends, I shall post it immediately!!  
  
THANK YOU, TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING BUT ARE TOO LAZY TO REVIEW, TO ALL OF YOU WHO SHALL REVIEW IN THE NEAR FUTURE!! I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST OF LUCK IN YOUR OWN WRITINGS, AND NOW IT IS TRULY . . .  
  
GOODBYE!!  
  
PS. Keep in mind that you don't have to read the fic, I am merely . . . advertising. 


End file.
